Devoir de Mémoire
by RedFaether
Summary: "N'oubliez jamais que quelle que soit l'histoire, elle peut être modifiée, modelée, et que ce sont les vainqueurs qui l'écrivent". Ils devaient se rappeler cette phrase, en toutes occasions. Ils devaient remettre leur monde en question, et grandir. Est-il possible de comprendre une vérité trop douloureuse quand le meilleur ami de James cherche à les tuer ?
1. Notes

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Devoir de Mémoire est le troisième tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre. Si ce petit récapitulatif de début peut vous permettre de suivre l'histoire sans vous encombrer des deux premières années, je recommande tout de même une lecture des deux premiers tomes.**

 **Pour ceux qui reviennent, merci infiniment. Ces** _ **Notes**_ **seront rapidement suivies d'un premier chapitre. Vous devriez néanmoins les lire attentivement car, bien que reprenant des éléments, elles ajoutent du nouveau.**

 **Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent à J. .**

 **Avertissement : Quelques scènes assez violentes, plus psychologiquement que physiquement, à l'instar des deux premiers tomes.**

 **Voici donc Devoir de Mémoire, qui éclairera enfin ce qui s'est produit dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune.**

 _Alors que la reine d'Angleterre est aujourd'hui dédaignée par les Sangs-Purs et que le lien entre les mondes magiques et moldus se font par l'intermédiaire de notre ministre et de leur premier ministre, ce n'était pas le cas au XVIIème siècle. Bien que la loi du secret ait rendu impossible pour les sorciers de dévoiler leur existence aux moldus, les deux mondes se mélangeaient à la cour, et les rois et reines avaient connaissance de ce qu'ils nommaient « le phénomène »._

 _L'Ancienne Salle Commune de Poufsouffle a disparu des mémoires en devenant un sujet tabou et dont la communauté sorcière avait honte. Les secrets qui l'englobent auraient également eu un impact important sur le monde magique anglais s'ils avaient été révélés, c'est pourquoi tant de sorciers se sont employés à les garder dissimulés._

 _Le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle réponds volontiers aux élèves qui découvrent la Salle Commune –il s'agit très probablement uniquement de Poufsouffle car seuls eux connaissent en principe le rythme Helga Poufsouffle- et leur raconte l'histoire, mais plus de recherches démontrent que sa version est édulcorée. Il apparaît en effet qu'on ne peut qualifier ce qui s'est passé d'incident, et que les conséquences sur Poudlard furent lourdes._

 _Fytherley Undercliffe 1530-1578_

 _Considéré par beaucoup comme l'un des directeurs les plus insignifiants de Poudlard, Fytherley Undercliffe fut en réalité simplement discret. Il eut à faire face à un certain nombre de bouleversements, tous dus à la scission sorcière qui eut lieu dans les années 1570._

 _Il accueillit un enfant issu de la famille royale et parvint à dissimuler ses origines aussi bien aux professeurs qu'à la communauté sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'en l'an 1570 un jeune noble fréquentant la cour ne reconnaisse l'enfant, que le professeur Undercliffe rapatria aussitôt à Poudlard afin de le protéger de ses pairs et de ceux voulant l'influencer. Il fit un travail formidable et rarement loué à sa juste valeur pour protéger les intérêts de son élève._

 _Le pouvoir du directeur de Poudlard ne put contenir la vague de mécontentement et l'ambition des sangs purs qui estimaient qu'un sorcier à la cour en tant que conseiller et potentiel héritier(1) leur permettrait d'asseoir leur pouvoir sur les moldus. Ceux-ci parvinrent à franchir les protections et une lutte sans merci s'engagea entre les sangs-purs et les élèves protégeant l'enfant royal, qui faillit faire de nombreux morts et endommagea pièces, bâtiments et mémoires._

 _Undercliffe parvint à redresser en quatre mois seulement toutes les défenses de Poudlard et à protéger autant l'intérêt que l'intimité de ses élèves._

 _Il mourut quelques années plus tard, drainé par la magie qu'il avait dû dépenser pour garder l'école ouverte et sûre._

 _Aucune preuve concernant la parenté directe avec Elizabeth Ière n'a été validée, bien que la parenté indirecte soit assurée par le nom de l'enfant._

 _Les élèves refusaient d'être oubliés, et tous ont laissé des marques et des parchemins dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune. En les étudiant, il est peut-être possible de reconstituer l'Histoire._

 _Elizabeth Ière, bien que très populaire dans ses débuts envers les moldus, était loin de faire l'unanimité chez les sorciers. Elle restreignait le pouvoir des sorciers, et son amour pour les arts incompris de notre monde lui donnèrent une réputation de femme légère, désintéressée des réels problèmes. La plupart des complots dont elle fut victime furent orchestrés par des sorciers. Ne pouvant les enfermer à la Tour de Londres, elle les bannit de la cour et s'arrangea pour qu'ils soient jugés par le Magenmagot. Les peines furent de ce fait rarement lourdes et seuls quelques uns atterrirent à Azkaban pour une durée maximum de douze mois._

 _Elle est encore connue aujourd'hui sous le nom de la Reine Vierge, ne s'étant jamais mariée et n'ayant jamais eu de compagnon officiel. Il ne peut être exclu néanmoins qu'elle ait eu des enfants bâtards, bien qu'aucun n'ait été reconnu légitimement, et que certains la qualifient d'infertile. Après sa mort, la couronne revint ainsi à James VI d'Ecosse._

 _Les prétendants illégitimes dont elle aurait pu être enceinte :_

 _Thomas Seymour_

 _Robert Dudley_

 _Lord of Essex_

 _Edward de Vere_

 _Et d'autres inconnus ne figurant pas dans les livres d'histoires._

 _Sous le règne d'Elizabeth Ière, en 1574, un jeune homme sorcier inscrit à Poudlard, Duncan Rey-Tudors, fréquentait la cour. Les vieilles familles méprisaient Elizabeth et un sorcier sur le trône aurait constitué pour eux une aubaine. Ils firent pression sur Duncan afin qu'il accepte de se joindre à eux et d'être considéré comme potentiel héritier ou bien conseiller. Ils tentèrent, un soir, de le forcer à participer à leurs plans, et les évènements de l'Ancienne Salle Commune en découlèrent._

 _Ceux qui furent le plus impliqués dans les évènements de l'Ancienne Salle Commune furent Alexan Lupin, Cygnus Weber et William Travis qui protégeaient Ducan Rey-Tudors._

 _Peu d'informations nous sont données sur ce qui s'est passé ce soir là. Il y eut un combat et des sorts qui endommagèrent la salle commune choisie par Helga Poufsouffle pour sa maison, ainsi que le foyer de sécurité qu'elle représentait._

 _L'année suivante, les élèves furent placés dans une nouvelle salle commune. L'Ancienne, néanmoins, est restée accessible. De nombreux témoignages de sa fin peuvent y être trouvés._

 _Il est à noter que dans les initiales présentes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, on ne trouve pas D. R. T., mais D.R., qui tiendrait pour Duncan Tudors, indiquant un lien direct avec la famille des Tudors, dont Elizabeth Ière est connue comme la dernière descendante._

 _La possibilité que Duncan Rey-Tudors soit le fils d'Elizabeth Ière ne peut être écartée, et expliquerait en partie que cette partie de l'histoire ait été étouffée ?_

 _Elizabeth Ière est née en 1532, et est montée sur le trône en 1559. Duncan Rey-Tudors avait entre 18 et 19 ans en 1974, il serait donc né entre 1556 et 1557. La situation politique laisse présager que la sœur d'Elizabeth, Mary, n'aurait pas légué le trône à une femme ayant un bâtard, mais on ne peut en être assurés._

 _De plus amples questions doivent être posées à Cygnus Weber._

 _Afin de reconstituer l'Histoire, il faut réunir le plus de détails possibles et ne rien laisser au hasard._

Extraits des notes prises par Noah Weber et Lucifer Potter au cours de l'année 1992-1993


	2. La Demeure Weber

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre, au titre équivoque. Je sais que nombre d'entre vous attendaient cet instant, et j'espère qu'il vous sierra !**

* * *

La Demeure Weber datait de la renaissance et avait été entretenue au fil des siècles par les propriétaires et la vieille famille qui y vivait. Vendue alors que les Weber retournaient dans leur pays d'origine, l'Allemagne, au milieu du XVIIème siècle, les nouveaux habitants avaient dû cohabiter avec un fantôme et une branche de la famille de domestiques, restés pour les servir. Les Weber avaient réintégré la demeure familiale en 1802, après une alliance mariant l'un de leurs fils avec l'aînée des occupants d'alors. Il s'agissait d'un Manoir chargé d'histoire et d'émotions et pour cette raison, il s'élevait dans la campagne anglaise, splendide et toujours en excellent état. Sa façade jaune pâle paraissait scintiller lorsque le soleil daignait sortir des nuages, et ses jardins à la françaises charmaient visiteurs, domestiques et habitants.

Lucifer Potter n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Ses yeux noisette s'étaient mis à briller lorsqu'il avait posé les pieds derrières la haute grille d'entrée, puis dans le somptueux hall comprenant un escalier en bois sculpté, de vieux animaux incongrus empaillés et des fenêtres bordées de vitraux jaunes et orangés qui donnaient à l'endroit une luminosité chaleureuse et ensoleillée.

Malgré l'avancée tardive dans le XXème siècle, les Weber avaient gardé les coutumes moldues aristocratiques caractéristiques d'avant-guerre. Ils se changeaient pour les repas, passaient du temps dans le salon avant d'aller dormir, et n'employaient aucun elfe de maison. Autrefois influente famille en Allemagne et au Royaume-Uni, les mariages avec des sorciers, des cracmols ou des moldus leur avaient fait perdre le statut de sang pur au Magenmagot, ce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait réellement déploré. Ils s'étaient retirés de la vie politique avec satisfaction et gardaient une certaine distance avec les sangs-purs, repoussant les demandes de mariages arrangés depuis leur retour, et gardant secret le lien entretenu avec les coutumes moldus. Considérés comme l'une des plus vieilles familles sangs-purs par la communauté magique et par eux-mêmes, dans un sursaut d'orgueil familial, ils ne faisaient néanmoins pas partie de la Vingtaine importante restant.

C'était un tout autre monde que Lucifer avait ainsi découvert en répondant à l'invitation de son meilleur ami. Il avait compris pourquoi leurs langages s'harmonisaient tant, et pourquoi la famille Weber ne partageait pas les croyances de Voldemort et de certaines autres familles. Il s'était montré perdu devant les multiples pièces de la Demeure, les changements de vêtements imposés avant le déjeuner et le dîner, ainsi que le valet de pied qui disposait les couverts et lui servait eau et nourriture.

Noah se délectait de l'émerveillement de son meilleur ami. Ses yeux d'acier luisaient lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le garçon roux en costume, et il riait allègrement de ses questions et de ses regards désarçonnés.

Lucifer était arrivé au début de la deuxième semaine de juillet, et ne devait repartir que le lendemain de son anniversaire. Les deux garçons passaient leurs journées ensemble, à explorer, réexplorer, lire, discuter, et même parfois, à voler dans le parc, où s'élevaient des pins suffisamment hauts pour les dissimuler aux regards des moldus qui se promenaient dans les sentiers ou conduisaient sur la route passant à quelques miles de la Demeure. Noah rattrapait les semaines de cours manquées lorsqu'il avait été pétrifié, et Lucifer lisait tout ce qui était à portée de bras dans l'immense bibliothèque des Weber, aidant son ami et reprenant ses notes de cours dès que nécessaire.

Une semaine seulement s'était écoulée, et ils avaient tant vagabondé dans les couloirs qu'il n'étaient pas encore allés voir Cygnus Weber. Tous deux redoutaient autant qu'ils désiraient cette entrevue. Le fantôme pouvait refuser de leur répondre, n'être pas d'humeur à parlementer avec deux jeunes adolescents surexcités, et si les révélations de son histoire pouvaient s'avérer primordiales, elles risquaient fort de les atterrer, et ils le savaient. Avec les évènements du dernier trimestre, ils se sentaient heureux de jouir d'un peu de répit et de profiter simplement du bonheur d'être ensemble, en vie, dans un manoir qui constituait un gigantesque labyrinthe et terrain de jeu.

* * *

Le dîner déconcertait toujours autant Lucifer. Habitué à faire la cuisine, une activité qui le détendait considérablement, il peinait à ne pas se servir lui-même et à voir son verre rempli dès qu'il le vidait. Par ailleurs, il craignait toujours de tâcher les vêtements que son meilleur ami lui prêtait pour l'occasion. Pernelle était particulièrement belle ce samedi soir. Elle portait une robe légère d'une couleur saphir qui dénudait ses épaules, et le collier aux armoiries de la famille que les deux adultes portaient retombait délicatement juste au dessus du col, par ajustement magique. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés avaient été noués en chignon, mais deux mèches retombaient de chaque côté de son visage. Au bout de la table, Ebezener portait une longue robe de sorcier pourpre en velours sertie de perles noires, et Lucifer se demanda pour la énième fois comment il faisait pour supporter la chaleur. Son collier retombait fièrement entre ses pectoraux, et il regardait sa femme avec un doux sourire semblable à celui de son fils. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient noués d'un ruban assorti aux pierres. Noah, comme ses parents, se tenait assis bien droit dans sa veste noire brodée d'or que faisait ressortir sa chemise aux couleurs solaires. Une mèche lui tombait devant les cheveux et il la remit derrière son oreille d'un élégant mouvement de la main, poussant Lucifer à se demander si les cheveux longs lui iraient bien. Le premier soir, il s'était senti mal à l'aise dans le costume de jais et la chemise bicolore de son meilleur ami, mais malgré leur richesse et leur noblesse, les Weber étaient accueillants, absolument adorables, et leur naturel l'avait détendu.

-Sais tu ce que tu feras en Août, Lucifer ? s'enquit Pernelle en découpant avec souplesse un morceau de poulet mariné.

Ses bracelets d'argent tintèrent. La nourriture faisait partie de ce que le rouquin préférait ici : légère et raffinée, telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais goûtée. Il reposa le couteau qu'il tenait –le couteau à beurre, avec lequel il ne parvenait donc pas à découper son propre plat-. Comment faisaient-ils tous pour se souvenir quelle cuillère utiliser à quelle occasion, quelle fourchette était mieux pour l'entrée ?

-James vient me chercher deux semaines avant la rentrée, répondit-il, aussi poli et timide que les autres jours. Je demeurerai à Privet Drive, en compagnie de ma tante durant le temps qui précède.

Noah et lui échangèrent un regard entendu. Son ami lui avait proposé de rester jusqu'à ce que James daigne le prendre, mais son père et Dumbledore lui intimaient de retourner chez sa tante, car le lien de sang le protégeait face à Voldemort et ses comparses, et surtout, il désirait passer quelques jours avec Pétunia. Leurs liens se renforçaient et se délitaient de manière étrange, mais Lucifer l'aimait à sa manière entière et dévolue, quoi que réservée car son enfance n'avait pas été si rose. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé l'aimer, il avait réfréné son amour, et parfois, il espérait pouvoir le laisser s'étendre.

Ils ne virent pas le regard tout aussi entendu des adultes devant eux. Pernelle et Ebezener ne pouvaient être très présents pour leur fils, mais ils avaient toujours tenté de lui montrer qu'il était désiré et aimé.

* * *

Lire assis au bord des fontaines alors que le soleil surmontait sa timidité pour se dégager des nuages était toujours un véritable plaisir. Comme Noah l'avait prédit un an auparavant, son ami adorait cet endroit, et ils lisaient une main dans l'eau et l'autre tournant les pages de leurs livres.

-Il faudra que nous nous décidions à aller voir Cygnus, soupira Noah en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre où se trouvait le fantôme.

Le manoir était en contre jour, et les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Lucifer alors qu'il le contemplait, discernant une silhouette brumeuse dans la pièce.

-Crois-tu qu'il nous attende ? s'enquit le jeune Potter.

-Oui.

Il les scrutait sans doute. Lucifer admirait Cygnus pour ce qu'il savait de lui, parce qu'il se tenait informé de ses héritiers, de leurs présence, de leur vie, parce qu'il s'était dressé contre les ennemis de son ami pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Il redoutait son jugement. Mépriserait-il leur curiosité ? Leur dirait-il que leur entreprise était vouée à l'échec, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas retracer l'Histoire ? Refuserait-il leurs questions ? Ou bien sauraient-ils ce qui s'était réellement passé ?

-Il est celui qui m'a autorisé à fouiller l'Ancienne salle commune, rappela Noah en voyant les nuages dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

-Nous sommes si près du but, murmura Lucifer. Nous devons savoir… Et ensuite, que ferons nous, Noah ? Ils voulaient être remémorés.

-Nous devons demander à Cygnus. S'il désire que nous racontions ce que nous savons, ou que nous l'écrivions, et bien nous le ferons. Nous devons respecter sa volonté.

IIs laissèrent leur regard dans le vague, silencieux, réfléchissant. Une chouette vint soudain se poser devant Lucifer, qui sursauta en reconnaissant Hedwige, la hulotte de son jumeau. D'une main tremblante, il se saisit de la lettre qu'elle lui tendait, ses deux yeux jaunes clignant d'un air de reproche devant son hésitation.

-Tu peux rejoindre Cygne, au premier étage, si tu le désires, offrit Noah à la chouette.

Hedwige hulula en guise de remerciement et s'envola vers la Demeure. Le jeune Weber posa une main sur le bras de son ami, réconfort discret.

 _Salut Lucifer !_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Tu es chez Noah, il me semble, c'est cool. Je veux dire, je suis content pour toi, je sais qu'il t'a manqué et c'est un très bon ami pour toi, je crois._

 _J'aurais aimé te voir plus longtemps au mois d'Août, mais je suis conscient que tu dois retourner chez les Dursleys à cause de la barrière du sang. J'aurais aimé voir Ron, également, mais sa famille a gagné le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion, et ils sont en Egypte, pour aller voir son frère Bill. Je suis heureux pour eux, mais lui et Hermione me manquent._

 _Puisque je passe mon mois de juillet à m'entraîner, Papa et moi partons durant les deux semaines de latence, en Allemagne dans une ville moldue ou Maman l'avait emmené avant notre naissance._

 _L'année prochaine… peut-être pourras-tu venir avec nous ? Tu aimes explorer et visiter, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Je t'avais promis une photo de Maman, mais il faut que je la duplique, je te l'enverrai dès que ce sera fait._

 _Tu lui ressembles, sais-tu ? Hormis les cheveux, tu as certains traits du visage très fin, les mêmes que les siens._

 _Elle aimait lire, et était curieuse, comme toi. Plus enjouée et plus forte, peut-être, quoi que vous pouvez tous les deux être très obstinés, ou déterminés. Tu lui ressembles vraiment sur certains points._

 _Passe de bonnes vacances, Lucifer, et n'hésite pas à utiliser Hedwige pour me répondre._

 _Harry_

L'écriture était hachée, la plume que son frère avait utilisé avait laissé des tâches d'encre sur certaines lettres. Il ne voyait pas l'arrogance qu'Harry pouvait parfois afficher dans ces mots si précieux, juste cette hésitation qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et peut-être un léger égocentrisme. En tombant sur le papier, les larmes du rouquin agrandirent certaines tâches.

-Lucifer ? s'exclama Noah. Oh, Lucifer, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Harry, murmura-t-il, la gorge si nouée qu'il parvenait à peine à parler. Il est…

Il lui tendit la lettre, et son meilleur ami la lut attentivement alors que lui-même tentait vainement de refouler ses larmes, entre rire et désespoir.

-Lucifer.

Noah le prit dans ses bras, et Lucifer le serra à s'en faire mal.

-Il me laisse de l'espoir. Dumbledore m'a conseillé de ne pas abandonner, mais si… je ne supporterais pas… Et s'il décidait que je voulais sa gloire une nouvelle fois ? Et… Il m'a écrit. Je n'ai jamais vraiment entendu parler de Maman, et… elle devait être…

Ses nuits à Poudlard avaient parfois été hantées par les interrogations. Lily l'aurait-elle aimé, ou bien aurait-elle été aussi indifférente que James ? Harry et son père aimaient profondément cette femme qu'il n'avait pas connue. A quoi ressemblait-elle ? Noah le serra aussi fort que lui.

-Tout va bien, Lucifer, souffla-t-il. Détends toi. Profite. Harry manque un peu de tact, mais il t'a écrit. Vous pourrez apprendre à vous connaître.

-Il a raison, Noah. Tu es le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir.

Le garçon le relâcha et lui sourit sincèrement.

-La réciproque est vraie, Lucifer, n'en doutes jamais.

Le soleil se couchait, et ils devraient bientôt dîner, et avant, se changer. Ils regagnèrent la Demeure.

Depuis une fenêtre du premier étage, Cygnus Weber n'avait pas détaché son regard d'eux depuis le début de l'après midi.

* * *

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard qu'ils se décidèrent à rendre visite à Cygnus. Durant l'exploration émerveillée de la Demeure par Lucifer, ils étaient passés dans la plus vieille aile de la maison, aux pièces mal chauffées par les cheminées rarement allumées et aux allures du XIXème siècle puisque certains objets avaient été conservés –l'ancienne garçonnière, la nurserie, les salles où le précepteur enseignait aux héritiers et enfants des domestiques humains avant qu'ils ne se rendent à l'école. Lucifer y avait rencontré son premier elfe de maison, vêtu d'un torchon noir aux armoiries des Weber.

-Ils sont quatre, avait indiqué Noah, et ils font le ménage et accompagnent mes parents dans leurs voyages.

Son visage s'était figé, et sa voix avait été trop distante pour que Lucifer ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il s'était contenté de poser la main sur l'épaule de son ami, et de lui demander de lui parler de l'histoire d'un tableau. Noah était parfois distant et une partie de lui restait mystérieuse, mais le rouquin s'était promis de tout faire pour savoir et l'aider.

La pièce était telle que Noah la lui avait décrite, aux murs jaune pâles, au parquet de bois usé et le sol submergé de vieux objets hétéroclites. Les elfes avaient cependant du y faire le ménage, car aucun grain de poussière ne subsistait, et les fenêtres paraissaient entièrement transparentes. Et, dos à eux comme si jamais il ne bougeait, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol, le fantôme de Cygnus Weber. Il portait des bas et une culotte bouffante, son plastron avait tout du noble renaissant, et ses longs cheveux ondulés descendaient irrégulièrement sur la fraise autour de son coup. Noah s'avança prudemment.

-Bonjour monseigneur, déclara-t-il avec déférence.

-Je me demandais quand tu viendrais, Noah Estivius Weber. Je vous ai observé ces derniers jours. Tu as finalement la courtoisie de venir me saluer.

Il avait une voix cynique et rauque mais relativement supportable. Lucifer s'avança, le cœur battant, les questions revenant avec force dans son esprit.

-Je suis navré, monseigneur, intervint-il.

Cygnus se retourna, et il put observer à loisir son menton pointu, ses lèvres fines et ses traits durs. Instinctivement, il tomba au sol, un genou à terre.

-J'appréhendais notre rencontre. Noah a jugé préférable de me laisser du temps, car je suis plus à même de réfléchir quand mon esprit est entièrement focalisé sur le sujet.

Il se rendit compte que la fin pouvait sembler impolie et rougit.

-Honnête, loyal et possédant de l'humilité, commenta le fantôme. Il est tel que tu le décrivais, et un véritable Poufsouffle. Relève toi, Lucifer Potter. Je suis un noble mais en aucun cas relié à la famille royale, bien que j'apprécie l'honneur.

Le garçon sentit ses joues le brûler un peu pus. Noah lui prit la main et son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Le fantôme les scruta et ses yeux descendirent sur leurs doigts liés.

-Sache que c'est un honneur moi pour moi de t'accueillir dans cette maison, déclara-t-il enfin. Votre relation fusionnelle reçoit ma bénédiction.

Noah se tendit et fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

-Souviens toi de ce que ta gouvernante t'a appris, le tança durement Cygnus.

Le garçon écarquilla ses grands yeux.

-Je suis navré, sir. Nous vous remercions profondément.

Lucifer se sentait perdu, mais une pression de son ami lui indiqua qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard ce dont il s'agissait. Cygnus flottait toujours au dessus du sol, plus près d'eux, mais ne semblait pas vouloir leur faciliter la tâche, et les questions brûlaient les lèvres de Lucifer. Il respira deux fois et se lança.

-Nous voudrions vous parler des évènements de l'année 1574.

Le visage de Cygnus resta imperturbable.

-Ainsi il ne s'agit plus de l'Ancienne Salle Commune, et vous êtes parvenus au point où vous comprenez que cette histoire est plus large.

-Nos recherches nous l'ont enseigné, murmura Noah en inclinant la tête. Nous avons fouillé l'Ancienne Salle Commune, par votre autorisation, et trouvé parchemins, écrits, et traces…

Cygnus hocha sèchement la tête.

-Pourriez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé cette nuit là ?

-Non.

La brusquerie de la réponse blessa Lucifer, qui sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cygnus retourna à la fenêtre.

-Je ne suis plus le jeune homme que vous voudriez interroger. La Nuit reste intacte dans mon esprit mais je refuse de la ressasser et mon point de vue serait biaisé. Lorsque mes études se finirent, je pris le rôle d'héritier de la Demeure Weber et je gérais les tenanciers, me mariais et eu quatre enfants. Tu descends de Duncan Weber, mon premier né, et il a bien trop porté sur ses épaules. L'Histoire a été endormie et je n'ai jamais réveillé son souvenir, pas plus que mon fils. Jamais il ne m'a interrogé sur l'origine de son prénom et je lui en tint rancœur jusqu'à ta venue. Je ne suis plus celui que vous recherchez, et Alexan, William et Duncan ont disparu depuis longtemps sans plus de traces de l'Histoire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent.

-N'existe pas d'autres livres d'Alexan Lupin ? s'enquit Lucifer. Nous avons trouvé un écrit de sa part, ainsi qu'un extrait de son journal.

-Le journal d'Alexan… murmura Cygnus, et l'ombre d'un sourire naquit sur son visage. De tous ceux qui furent fascinés par la Magie, il est l'un des noms restés les plus célèbres, l'un des noms que vous rencontrerez si vos études vous conduisent vers le Département des Mystères. Ses livres ne vous apporteront rien sur notre salle commune, si ce n'est quelques allusions à la mémoire collective.

-Nous n'allons pas rester sans rien faire, prévint Noah, respectueusement mais déterminé et digne. Nous devons savoir et reconstruire.

-Je ne nourris aucun doute à ce sujet, Noah Estivius Weber. Je suis convaincu que vous réussirez, qu'importe le temps que vous prendrez. Et je ne vous interdit pas de continuer. Réfléchissez, usez de votre esprit, de votre intuition, et de mes informations. Des traces ont été laissées, qui seront plus partiales que le témoignage que vous désirez.

La sévérité du fantôme tranchait avec son discours et les décontenançait. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver à ses côtés.

-Ils refusaient d'être oubliés, rappela le jeune Potter. Vous êtes l'un des seuls restants. Lorsque nous saurons, voulez vous que nous laissions dormir l'Histoire ou que nous la réveillons ?

Un nouveau sourire, infime, se peignit sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Vous apprendrez qu'il est difficile d'outre passer les convictions profondes de certains, et que lorsque l'humain ne réfléchit pas assez, modifier les circonstances sont aisées. Vous pouvez réveiller l'histoire, jeunes Poufsouffles. Ramenez l'Ancienne Salle Commune dans les mémoires, témoignez, écrivez. Vous avez la connaissance entre vos mains, soyez prudents mais rétablissez la justice.

Le silence revint, sans qu'aucun puisse penser à autre chose.

-Nous allons nous retirer, Sir, offrit Noah. Nous vous remercions de vos réponses.

-Vous êtes autorisés à revenir me voir, déclara Cygnus. N'oubliez jamais que, quelque soit l'histoire, elle peut être modifiée, modelée, et que ce sont les vainqueurs qui l'écrivent. N'oubliez jamais qu'il existe plusieurs versions, et que seuls les faits sont objectifs et les détails facilement oubliés.

Muets, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, puis sortirent de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte avec l'impression de porter le poids des mémoires sur leurs épaules.

Ils se rendirent dans la bibliothèque et se laissèrent tomber sur les fauteuils, secoués, méditant en silence sur les remarques sibyllines et les informations fournies à demi mot par le fantôme. Noah était livide.

-Nous le noterons, promit Lucifer, et nous analyserons. Nous réveillerons l'Histoire, Noah, je te le promets.

-Il nous a confié une tâche, Lucifer, prévint son meilleur ami, et sa voix était hachée et rauque. Il est mon ancêtre et il attends de moi que je réussisse car je porte l'héritage familial.

-Noah… Je te promets que tu n'es pas seul, et que je ferais tout pour que nous y parvenions.

Le garçon se tourna tristement vers lui, et remit en place sa mèche rebelle, ses yeux d'aciers luisant de larmes.

-Oh Lucifer… Il s'agit de codes, vois-tu ? Les mots ont un pouvoir particulier dans les familles comme la notre, autant que les actes. J'aime cette Demeure ainsi que mes parents, j'aime mon héritage familial, mais il est des fois où je souhaiterais qu'il en ait été autrement. La culture moldue que nous portons m'a fait me sentir seul durant mon enfance, car je fus éduqué par ma gouvernante, et que mes parents voyageaient. Il existe tant de codes, de lois sociales dont je dois me souvenir, et c'est un monde auquel tu n'appartiens pas. Je suis navré Lucifer, je suis heureux que tu le découvres et je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes ces aspects de sitôt.

-Noah… tenta-t-il, ses propres yeux embués de larmes.

Ils étaient secoués par l'entrevue, sensibilisés à l'extrême. Lucifer passa une main sur ses yeux, et vint se placer près de son ami, se sentant gagné par le désespoir.

-Comment puis-je te faire comprendre que je serais toujours là pour toi ? Notre amitié ne fonctionne pas uniquement sur le réconfort que tu m'apportes quand Harry et James… Noah, je suis là, même lorsque les choses sont moins agréables. Et je comprends que tu désires plus de simplicité, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas été particulièrement bien traité par ma famille et que je suis bien moins riche que je vais te le reprocher. Je suis là, Noah.

Son meilleur ami s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et resta un long moment à murmurer, à attendre que ses sanglots se calment. Enfin, le jeune Weber se releva et essuya ses joues striées de larmes.

-Je vais devoir me laver avant le dîner, soupira-t-il. Lucifer, merci.

Le rouquin se contenta de lui presser le bras en guise de réponse. Ils se levèrent péniblement et gagnèrent l'une des luxueuses salles de bains de la Demeure.

-Que voulais dire Cygnus en nous donnant sa bénédiction ? l'interrogea-t-il enfin.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami luirent, de joie cette fois.

-Ceci signifie qu'il approuve notre amitié et qu'en tant qu'ancêtre, si mes parents venaient à me la reprocher, ils pourraient intervenir auprès de lui pour savoir que faire. Une sorte de protection si tu désires. C'est également un honneur fourni et une marque de respect envers toi.

Il laissa couleur l'eau du robinet et soupira.

-Il s'agit d'une vieille marque, je l'avais complètement oubliée, et mes parents ne sont pas aussi vieux jeu que le voudrait la tradition –elle se dilue au fil des générations, mon père n'a pas été élevé ainsi, il a obtenu le titre d'héritier parce qu'il est l'aîné mais c'est tout-. Ils ne s'interposeront pas dans mes fréquentations ni dans un quelconque contrat de mariage, mais Cygnus vient du XVIème siècle, et l'importance est plus grande pour lui que pour nous. Il te faut simplement savoir qu'il t'apprécie.

Lucifer sentit une vague de chaleur le parcourir, touché et heureux.

* * *

La fin du mois de Juillet arriva très vite, entre leurs devoirs de vacances, recherches annexes, moments de détentes et l'analyse complète des paroles de Cygnus qu'ils durent comparer avec leurs notes de l'année précédente. Lucifer et Noah profitèrent pleinement de cette dernière journée, chahutant dans les longs corridors de la Demeure et s'éclaboussant mutuellement près des fontaines. Finalement souper arriva, et les deux garçons durent monter dans les chambres afin de se changer. Ils attendirent patiemment Valdez, le jeune valet à peine sorti de Poudlard qui s'occupait de les aider dans cette tâche. La chambre de Noah était spacieuse, avec un parquet de bois clair, des dorures aux fenêtres et une peinture orangée au mur. Sur une étagère trônaient les figures du zodiac que son meilleur ami lui avait offert au Noël précédent, une bibliothèque aussi claire que le sol était remplie à ras bord de livres en tous genres, y compris moldus. Un dessus de lit dans une matière très douce orné d'un organigramme celtique recouvrait l'énorme lit moelleux refait au carré par les elfes. Seuls deux posters décoraient les murs : un joueur de Quidditch d'une équipe méconnue et une peinture représentant une vieille apothicaire qui administrait une potion à une patiente, datant du moyen-âge, et ramenée de France lors d'un des voyages de Pernelle. Les lieux étaient douillets mais toutefois vides. Valdez entra, droit, et les deux garçons le saluèrent.

-J'aurais aimé remettre… commença Lucifer, mais le valet l'interrompit.

-Vos vêtements de ce soir ont été prévus il y a quelques jours déjà, héritier Potter.

Les joues du rouquin s'enflammèrent, comme chaque fois que le valet lui donnait ce titre. Des deux, ce serait Harry qui hériterait, et il doutait que James prenne même la peine de s'encombrer des formalités des autres vieilles familles, d'autant plus que le sang de Lily les avait mêlés. Valdez sortit du placard un pantalon blanc parfaitement coupé, une chemise noire brodée d'or aux armoiries des Weber, et la veste assortie. Noah enleva rapidement sa robe pourpre décontractée, dévoilant un corps masculin en train de se construire : ses pectoraux commençaient à se tracer, et son ventre un peu mou dû au manque d'exercice sportif se tendait un peu au niveau des abdos. Valdez boutonna la chemise du garçon, s'assura que le pantalon fut droit et toujours immaculé, et l'habilla de la veste, terminant par la brosse allouée à la tâche. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lucifer, qui posa les yeux sur son propre corps, changé également depuis le début de l'été. Comme nombre de garçons, ils n'avaient pas réellement pris en taille, en revanche, ses épaules surplombant un corps déjà trapu avaient commencé à se carrer, deux lignes se dessinaient, un peu plus faiblement, entre ses deux tétons, et les traits de ses joues s'étaient affinés tandis que sa mâchoire se renforçait. Il avait coupé ses cheveux, qui tombaient désormais juste au niveau de son menton, puis de façon souple au niveau de la nuque. Il enfila le pantalon posé à son attention, surpris de sentir une matière souple et plus adaptée aux robes. Il était doré, presque brillant, et quelques spirales et lignes d'une nuance plus claire le parcouraient. La chemise d'un blanc cassé possédait un nœud papillon de cette même subtilité, et la veste qui tombait un peu plus bas que ses derniers vertèbres était aussi noire et droite que celles auxquelles il était habitué. Il se sentit gêné lorsque Valdez s'approcha de lui pour remettre son col et aplatir un pli, ne parvenant pas à se faire à cette intimité professionnelle.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Lucifer, murmura Noah à son oreille en posant une main sur son épaule. La tenue est tienne.

Le garçon ouvrit de grands yeux, et remarqua qu'elle était parfaitement coupée sur lui.

-Noah… Merci. Je… Elle est magnifique. Merci.

Il avait la gorge nouée de reconnaissance, mais son ami se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'attirer vers les escaliers.

Jamais encore Lucifer n'avait eu si somptueux dîner d'anniversaire. La soirée était chaude, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé, et ils discutaient allègrement. Une chaleur intense se diffusait depuis ses organes vitaux jusqu'au reste de son corps, dans une émotion qu'il avait effleuré tout le long du mois et qu'il mit un long moment avant de reconnaître : le bonheur. Il se sentait tout simplement heureux, sans efforts et sans réflexion, et aurait voulu que le temps se ralentisse. Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans la pièce adjacente, Pernelle lui tendit un petit présent, adroitement enveloppé. Surpris, du fait qu'il possède déjà une tenue magnifique, le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir la remercier. Noah sourit et ajouta son présent dans les mains de son ami. Le jeune Potter, les doigts tremblants, ouvrit précautionneusement le premier cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif, dont la fine chaîne d'argent était assez longue pour qu'il puisse le dissimuler sous ses vêtements s'il le désirait, sculpté en nacre et de la forme d'un blaireau, aux yeux d'une pierre jaune plus claire que celles utilisées dans le sablier des Poufsouffles. Il le contempla un instant, puis, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, ouvrit le présent de son meilleur ami, et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit une boîte d'un tarot magique aux ornements celtiques. Sa vue se brouilla et une larme lui tomba sur la main.

-Lucifer ? s'enquit Ebezener avec inquiétude.

Il maudit son corps pour le trahir de la sorte, ses lèvres tremblantes et sa gorge trop douloureuse.

-Je vous remercie, articula-t-il. Pour cette soirée, pour ce mois… Merci. J'ignore quoi ajouter.

-C'est parfait, le rassura doucement Noah, qui lui passa le collier autour du cou.

Ils discutèrent avec les adultes jusqu'à être envoyés à l'étage. Tous deux s'étendirent sur le grand lit de Noah, Lucifer sentant encore l'émotion le secouer. Les Weber étaient riches, il le savait, et il se sentait profondément embarrassé des luxueux présents qu'il avait reçu, mais, pire, il voulait pleurer, parce que cette soirée avait été organisée autour de lui uniquement, et pour lui uniquement, et il s'agissait d'une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Pour la première fois, il lui semblait réaliser qu'il ne vivait pas juste à travers et pour les autres, comme un fardeau forcé, mais qu'il était aimé pour lui, qu'il vivait, existait. Une sensation nouvelle et bouleversante pour l'enfant qu'il avait été et l'adulte qui se construisait. Il aurait voulu l'expliquer à son meilleur ami, mais il se trouvait incapable de parler et de même bouger, et Noah semblait conscient de l'importance de ce qui se passait en lui. Il se contenta de lui prendre la main et de la serrer, et ils restèrent allongés en diagonales sur le drap aux motifs celtiques jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige et Audelune entrent dans la pièce. Ils se redressèrent alors que la chouette blanche déposait une épaisse enveloppe sur les genoux du rouquin. Noah les pris en charge, et Lucifer ouvrit la lettre d'Audelune, priant pour que James n'ait rien écrit qui vienne mettre à terme à ce sentiment si étrange qui se diffusait en lui.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Toi et Harry entrez dans votre treizième année, et le temps où vous apprendrez plus que de simples sorts bénins n'est plus très loin –bien que Harry en maîtrise déjà un certain nombre._

 _Nous aurons deux séances d'entraînement fin Août, au cours desquelles je t'apprendrais de nouvelles choses, et j'espère que tu t'amélioreras et pourras ainsi défendre Harry._

 _Poudlard est redevenu calme et le professeur de Défense qu'à cette fois engagé Dumbledore sera, en plus d'être compétent, autre chose qu'un mage noir. Le pays redouble de prudence, et les élèves du château seront de nouveau en sécurité._

 _Si d'aventure Voldemort revenait, j'ose espérer qu'après avoir frôlé la mort et mis Harry dans des situations inconfortables l'année précédente, tu te tiendras en dehors de son chemin et le protégera._

 _Ce qui m'amène à l'année dernière, où tu as enfin réussi à t'approprier une gloire, et j'espère que tu es satisfait. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu dois laisser Harry faire. Il est le Survivant et le héros, et tu es un sorcier ordinaire, et rien ne pourra le changer. Sa situation est loin d'être enviable et je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à suivre ses traces impressionnantes._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'accueillerais avec plaisir les deux dernières semaines d'Août. Laisse à Harry l'espace dont il a besoin et accepte qu'il ne veut pas forcément de toi à ses côtés. Il a vécu dix ans sans frère, il est normal qu'il éprouve des réticences à ce que cela change._

 _J'espère que tu te conduis convenablement chez les Weber, aide aux tâches ménagères et les remercie sincèrement. Les Dursleys ne t'ont sans doute pas appris les bonnes manières, mais je ne tolérerais pas que mon fils soit un jeune ingrat, aussi je te prie de faire des efforts._

 _James_

Lucier reposa la lettre. Il inspira profondément.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, marmonna-t-il ironiquement. Je devrais finir par… il s'agit plus ou moins…

Une décharge de rage le fit froisser la lettre.

-Il ne sait rien de mon éducation ! Pétunia ne m'a rien passé, rien ! Je suis parfaitement apte à me conduire en société.

Hedwige hulula et il se rappela qu'il avait une lettre de son jumeau. Pour son anniversaire, pour la première fois. Qu'avait à lui dire Harry ? Serait-il aussi violent que James ? Détruirait-il les espoirs forgés par sa dernière missive ? Il décacheta l'enveloppe.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Lucifer !_

 _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu aimes, et je t'avais promis une photo de Maman. J'en ai ajouté trois autres. J'espère qu'elles te plairont._

 _A dans deux semaines. Peut-être pourront nous voler ensemble ? Je ne sais pas si tu aimes ça, mais tu te débrouillais plutôt bien dans mes souvenirs, quand tu as capturé la clef volante._

 _Ton frère,_

 _Harry_

Lucifer ne se rappela de respirer que lorsque son corps relâcha la pression. L'écriture et la syntaxe demeuraient hésitantes, et la plume avait été si crispée lors des derniers mots qu'elle en arrachait presque le papier. Harry lui avait écrit, souhaité leur anniversaire, et la perfection de cette soirée fut atteinte. Il manqua de nouveau d'air en prenant en main les photos mentionnées.

La première ressemblait à une photo d'identité, en plus grand. Lily regardait sérieusement l'objectif, ses épaules témoignaient de sa respiration, et puis elle leva les yeux au ciel… avant de les poser sur son fils. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et ses yeux émeraudes se radoucirent. Et les larmes que retenait Lucifer jaillirent. Elle avait des traits fins, des traits qu'il retrouvait dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Un menton un peu plus pointu que le sien, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, la même teinte de cheveux naturels, brillants. Elle flamboyait, rayonnait d'une personnalité aussi douce que malicieuse, et son cœur se gonfla. Il ne détacha son regard d'elle que pour observer les trois autres.

Il s'agissait pour l'une d'elle d'un exemplaire de la photo posée sur la table de nuit d'Harry, et il fut touché qu'il se soit souvenu de ce détail. James tenait Lily par la taille, elle riait et nichait sa tête dans la nuque de son mari, et Lucifer et Harry, dans leurs bras, cherchaient à nouer leurs mains. Tous les quatre se trouvaient dans un monde à part. Et Lucifer, examinant scrupuleusement chaque détail, remarqua que son jumeau et lui avaient été très semblables, bébés. Certes, il devait être un peu plus petit que son frère, et ses traits n'étaient pas aussi ronds, déjà plus fins, et leurs couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux différaient, mais il dégageait d'eux une ressemblance évidente.

La troisième était la photo de mariage de leurs parents. Lily était resplendissante dans sa robe, James particulièrement séduisant dans son costume aux touches sorcières. Quelques visages inconnus s'ajoutaient au paysage, dont un près des mariés, anguleux, séduisant, aux longs cheveux de jais.

Il n'en restait qu'une et ses mains tremblaient. Il la découvrit d'un coup. Il s'agissait d'un cliché pris dans l'instantané du moment, dans une salle circulaire aux murs écarlates, comprenant une cheminée au lointain et des fauteuils bordeaux, et Lucifer supposa qu'il devait s'agit de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Une Lily d'environ quinze ans, dans sa robe d'écolière, un badge épinglé sur la poitrine, riait allègrement avec l'une de ses amies. Elle se retourna soudain vers l'objectif, et son visage adolescent se transforma soudain en un mépris courroucé, et Lucifer eut un coup au cœur.

-Elle était furieuse contre celui qui a pris la photo, diagnostiqua Noah, enlevant un stress intense à son ami.

Il hocha la tête, posa les photographies sur le sol, et les contempla longuement. Il découvrait sa mère. Il découvrait plusieurs parties d'elle. Il se redécouvrait tout petit. Il découvrait l'amour profond qui avait uni James et Lily, et compris pourquoi son père demeurait en deuil.

Et puis, au bout d'un long moment, il sourit. Heureux.


	3. Déchirure Familiale

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci pour ceux qui mon laissé des reviews, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Nous voici dans la deuxième partie des vacances, du côté des Potter ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

Le chauffeur des Weber ramena Lucifer à Privet Drive le lendemain. Noah, comme à l'aller, écarquilla les yeux devant les lotissements moldus toujours si semblables. Les deux garçons se saluèrent, Lucifer remerciant une nouvelle fois son ami pour ces trois semaines. Il se glissa hors de la voiture, Korrigan feulant dans sa cage et traînant sa malle jusque sous le porche. Son chat avait passé les derniers jours à vagabonder dans la nature, chasser oiseaux et rongeurs et explorer la Demeure, parfois en compagnie de son humain, et il n'appréciait pas du tout ce retour à la norme moldue.

Il frappa doucement puis rentra discrètement. Sa tante l'attendait, néanmoins, l'ayant certainement vu arriver par la fenêtre.

-Vernon est allé chercher Marge à la gare, l'accueillit-elle.

Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement puis se serra devant la froideur de Pétunia. Leurs relations s'étaient réchauffées lorsqu'il était revenu de Poudlard, mais peut-être partir aussi longtemps avait-il été une erreur ?

-Monte ranger tes affaires, et rejoins moi à la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle, déjà plus neutre.

Elle savait qu'il aimait l'aider à la préparation des repas, et il lui offrit un sourire sincère avant d'obtempérer. Lorsqu'il redescendit, une planche à découper, un économe et des pommes de terres l'attendaient.

-Coupe les en rond, fit la voix de sa tante, occupée à faire la vaisselle.

Il se mit à la tâche, d'abord silencieusement, s'entraînant à rester concentré, de sorte que ses potions soient mieux préparées lorsqu'il retournerait dans les cachots de Poudlard. Après de longues minutes de silence, néanmoins, il ne put retenir ses questions et son flux de paroles, et se lança.

-Ton été se passe-t-il bien ?

-Il s'est écoulé comme à l'accoutumée, rétorqua Pétunia. Nous sommes partis au parc d'attraction pour l'anniversaire de Duddy.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et son couteau éplucha sa pomme de terre un peu trop profondément.

-Marge n'avait pas d'autres semaines pour venir.

La voix de sa tante résonna de nouveau, et il l'analysa comme un regret de les imposer l'un à l'autre.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Je tenterai de garder mon calme. A présent que je sais que je suis un sorcier, je ferais attention à ne déclencher aucun incident magique.

La sœur de Vernon l'avait toujours méprisé. Elle gâtait Dudley en lui lançant des regards triomphants et Lucifer se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'était pas apte à être aimé. Les chiens qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle avaient attiré des ennuis au rouquin, et il avait fait preuve de magie accidentelle accrue chaque fois que Marge avait été dans les parages. Lorsqu'il avait été en âge de comprendre les conversations adultes, il avait rapidement analysé que la femme le considérait comme un enfant dont le père était trop chômeur et trop violent pour s'occuper de lui, bon à placer aux services sociaux, et le détestait autant pour ses parents, déchets de la société que dépeignait Vernon, appuyé par Pétunia, que pour son calme et sa curiosité, impropres à un enfant et surtout, à un petit garçon.

-T'es-tu détendu chez… Noah ?

La question fusa, aigre, hésitante, et le garçon sourit malgré lui.

-Leur Demeure est exceptionnelle, murmura-t-il, rêveur. Ce sont des nobles, avec des domestiques et des traditions. Pernelle et Ebenezer sont explorateurs et chercheurs et voyagent dans le monde entier, mais ils étaient là et nous avons beaucoup discuté.

Sa tante se retourna, curieuse et il discerna une pointe d'envie chez elle. Ses yeux gris le transperçaient.

-Tu sembles avoir passé de bons moments, approuva-t-elle.

-Oui.

Ces simples phrases, rares, qui montraient qu'elle se souciait de lui réchauffaient son cœur en quête d'amour.

-J'ai reçu mes lettres pour Poudlard, glissa-t-il, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus lui demander dès que son oncle serait revenu. En troisième année, nous pouvons, avec l'autorisation de nos parents ou de nos tuteurs, aller visiter le village de Pré-Au-Lard, qui se trouve non loin. Puis-je m'y rendre ?

La mère de Noah l'avait aussitôt signée, et les yeux de son meilleur ami s'étaient mis à briller. Les adultes s'étaient néanmoins retenus de leur fournir trop de détails, arguant qu'ils en profiteraient mieux en découvrant par eux-mêmes. Il s'était tourmenté, ignorant si sa tante accepterait de le laisser y aller. Le silence qui suivit sa requête fut tellement long, que son cœur commença à marteler douloureusement sa poitrine. Il se fustigea mentalement.

-N'est-ce pas à James de faire ça ?

La phrase frappa son neveu de plein fouet et il perdit toute couleur.

-Je ne… Je n'ai même pas… Je ne me suis pas posé la question. Tu es celle qui m'élève.

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus pesant, uniquement entrecoupé par le couteau qui tranchait régulièrement les pommes de terres, avec une fougue nerveuse. Les mains de l'adolescent tremblaient.

-Je ne veux pas te voir en dehors du château en dehors de ces visites organisées. Et je t'interdis de recommencer les mêmes exploits que l'année précédente.

Lucifer releva la tête incrédule.

-Lave toi les mains et va me chercher ton papier, le houspilla-t-elle, jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre pour vérifier que son mari ne revenait pas.

Décontenancé, il s'exécuta.

Il avait rapidement poussé la valise contre son lit et libéré Korrigan. Le chat courrait toujours partout dans la maison, et il réalisa soudain que la cohabitation entre les molosses de Marge et lui ne serait pas possible. Il allait devoir l'enfermer durant une semaine, et son animal ne le supporterait pas. Il grimaça et ouvrit rapidement sa malle. Son regard fut attiré par un paquet blanc posé sur le lit. Lorsque Lucifer l'ouvrit, il découvrit un exemplaire des _Œuvres Complètes_ de _W. Shakespeare_. Il dut s'asseoir en comprenant que le présent venait de sa tante, pour son anniversaire. Ces dernières années, elle touchait toujours juste. Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et il résista à la tentation de se plonger dans le théâtre moldu.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en lui tendant l'autorisation. Shakespeare… Je l'emporterai à Poudlard.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, puis signa l'autorisation.

* * *

Dudley avait passé l'après-midi à jouer à la Playstation, mais lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur sa tante et son père, il se trouvait à son poste, prêt à être couverts de baisers mouillés et de billets. Marge jeta sa valise à Lucifer, qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal et la monta dans la chambre de son oncle et sa tante –tous deux dormiraient sur le canapé durant la semaine-.

Et l'enfer de Lucifer commença.

Il passa le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à dévorer Shakespeare, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour laisser les phrases en vieil anglais rouler sur sa langue et ne descendant que pour aider sa tante à préparer les repas. Marge, Vernon et Dudley étant réunis, les quantités devenaient presque aussi importantes que chez les Weasleys, qui avaient sept enfants. Lucifer se moquait de ce détail, il s'améliorait sur les sauces et conversait à mi-voix avec sa tante, des tenues qu'il enfilait à chaque dîner chez les Weber, des domestiques ayant trait à la vieille culture anglaise et du jardin parfaitement entretenu. Il brûlait d'envie de lui parler des lettres de Harry et des photos de sa mère, de la sœur de sa tante, mais il redoutait profondément sa réaction. Considérerait-elle qu'il la trahissait ? Voudrait-elle les voir ? Souffrirait-elle ? Ignorerait-elle tout simplement ses paroles ? Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie, le sujet lui mettait les lèvres à vif.

Durant le temps des repas, néanmoins, il ne pouvait échapper à Marge. Elle le gratifia le premier jour d'un « Tu es toujours là, toi », auquel il répondit par un simple hochement de tête, digne et calme. Et dès le deuxième jour, à midi, elle passa à l'attaque. Cracher sur les parents de Lucifer et sur sa situation semblait éclairer son quotidien. Lucifer se trouvait en face de sa tante, tenant sa fourchette d'une manière élégante qu'il avait acquise durant son séjour chez les Weber, droit et silencieux. Il se répétait les derniers passages de Hamlet, le sacrifice qu'Horacio avait voulu faire lorsque son meilleur ami mourait, et Hamlet qui l'avait stoppé afin qu'il perpétue la mémoire. Il pouvait aisément se représenter la scène avec Noah dans le rôle d'Hamlet.

La voix de Marge dirigée contre lui ne le prit pas par surprise, mais il s'intima formellement de rester calme. Son oncle et sa tante ne lui pardonneraient jamais un esclandre.

-Ton bon à rien de père ne t'a toujours pas récupéré ? lança-t-elle. Tu as du mérite, Vernon, je le dis à chaque fois. Si on m'avait imposé un gamin comme celui là, je l'aurais vite renvoyé d'où il venait, avec une belle correction en prime.

Lucifer serra les poings et inspira profondément. Ce n'était que l'avis de Marge. Elle n'importait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas inscrit à St Brutus, Vernon. On lui aurait appris à être un homme. Cette manie perverse de se teindre les cheveux.

Le visage du garçon s'embrasa. Il prit une bouchée supplémentaire, mais elle eut du mal à passer.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas de votre faute, bien sûr, s'il est comme il est. Ca vient du sang, on le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on retrouvera la même tare chez ses chiots.

Qu'elle critique James lui tordait l'estomac, mais les dernières photos de sa mère lui apportaient des preuves qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une personne douce et adorable. Il se tendit et serra les dents, tentant à tout prix de se contenir.

-Ta sœur avait une tare en elle Pétunia, ne le prends pas personnellement, mais tu en attesteras, pour que l'on retrouve chez cet enfant un nom et un caractère pareil…

Lucifer inspira profondément, ce qui fut une erreur puisqu'il eut aussitôt la sensation d'être pris au piège. Les verres se mirent à trembler. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-C'est certain, déclara très rapidement l'oncle Vernon. Marge, tu as entendu parler de ce prisonnier qui s'est échappé ? Que penses-tu de cette histoire ?

La fureur fit place à l'étonnement, et Lucifer retourna à son monde théâtral. La curiosité le dévorait néanmoins, puisqu'il avait vaguement aperçu l'homme à la télévision la veille. Sirius Black, expliquait le présentateur avant de rappeler le numéro vert, était dangereux, complètement fou, et armé. Il semblait fou sur la photo fournie, en effet, avec son visage crispé et ses yeux hantés, ses longs cheveux noirs emmêlés et sa barbe sale.

-Le monde part dans tous les sens, répliqua Marge. Des criminels de la sorte, on devrait les mettre sur une chaise électrique, ça éviterait que l'on se retrouve avec de pareilles situations. Lorsqu'un de mes chiens, je me rappelle…

Elle manquait d'humanité, songea rageusement Lucifer en se levant pour débarrasser. Si Sirius Black était fou avant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été interné ? Et dans l'autre cas, pouvait-on considérer que la prison l'avait rendu fou, et asservissait l'homme en le traitant pire qu'un chien ? Il croisa le regard éteint de sa tante et les remords naquirent au creux de son estomac. Il avait failli se trahir, sans égards pour elle.

La semaine suivit son cours, aux repas insupportables, aux journées longues, sans pouvoir contacter Noah ni Harry –si jamais un hibou se présentait à Privet Drive durant le séjour de Marge…-. Le dernier dîner fut intéressant et particulièrement complexe à préparer, si bien que Pétunia ne le laissa faire que l'épluchage et les sauces et non la confection.

-Harry m'a envoyé des photos de Maman.

Ses nerfs avaient été à vifs, il n'avait plus la possibilité de parler depuis une semaine, sauf dans cette cuisine, et les mots jaillirent en un soulagement intense. Il se tança violemment aussitôt après. Un couteau tomba à terre, et il se précipita pour le ramasser et le laver. Ses genoux heurtèrent ceux de sa tante. L'ombre dans son regard ne laissait rien présager de bon.

–Je ne voulais pas… bredouilla-t-il. Mais elles bougent. Les photos. Une de son mariage, une d'identité, une où nous sommes tous les quatre et une… dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Pétunia se releva dangereusement, et il recula, sentant les larmes affluer et se maudissant pour cela.

-Si tu désires les voir, je peux te les montrer, offrit-il néanmoins. Vous partagez certains traits, au niveau des pommettes. Je l'ignorais. Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as des photos, également ? Elle me manque. J'ignore si elle… Si vous…

Il ne savait rien de leurs relations avant sa mort, réalisa-t-il brusquement. Pétunia méprisait James, et il l'avait quelque fois entendu mépriser Lily, avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard. Venait-il de commettre un impardonnable impair ? Sa tante demeurait incroyablement silencieuse et il souhaita qu'elle fasse comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, comme tant d'autres fois.

-Je n'ai rien gardé de Lily, déclara sèchement Pétunia. Remets toi à la tâche.

Il inspira en un hoquet et obtempéra. La cuisine redevint silencieuse.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Beaucoup de vin fut servi ce soir là. Après le repas, Pétunia proposa un café, du thé, du cognac, et Lucifer vint l'aider et se servit un thé au citron, désirant profiter des vapeurs brûlantes. Marge tenait un verre de cognac à la main. Elle avait le teint très rouge.

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir aussi bien bâti, Dudley ! Tu deviendras un bel homme, fort et honorable. Quant à l'autre, là…

Lucifer se fichait pas mal de l'avis que Marge avait sur lui. La famille de Noah l'appréciait, Pétunia…

-Vous aurez de la chance s'il ne devient pas un pervers, avec ses manières et son comportement.

L'attaque porta, finalement, tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette forme.

-Oh bien sûr, vous n'y serez pour rien, quoi que vous puissiez faire, ainsi que je le disais, il y a quelque chose de pourri en lui. Rien que le nom apporte le mal. Ses parents désiraient visiblement qu'il tombe dans les quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres !

-Mon nom veut dire Porteur de Lumière.

Sa voix était étrangement atone alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Il avait haï ce nom jusqu'à son entrée dans le monde magique, jusqu'à ce que James lui explique pourquoi lui et Lily y avaient tant tenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, toi ? La vérité ne te plaît pas ? Tes parents étaient des vauriens. Ta mère est morte, et tu es ici, à manger le pain d'honnêtes gens parce que ton père est un chômeur alcoolique incapable de s'occuper de toi.

Lucifer encaissa l'attaque contre James mais se mit à trembler de rage et des larmes furieuses voilèrent sa vue. Son père ne le traitait pas toujours bien, il était arrogant et ne jurait que par son jumeau, mais il était un Auror respectable, et pour ce qu'il en avait vu, un excellent duelliste et un homme patient dans l'enseignement.

-Quant à ta mère, enchaîna-t-elle, eh bien il suffit de te regarder pour comprendre qu'elle avait une tare. Quelque chose de malsain en elle.

-Ma sœur se serait occupée de lui, dit sèchement Pétunia. Il n'aurait pas plus mal tourné qu'ici.

Lucifer leva deux yeux incrédules vers elle, et Dudley eut un glapissement interloqué, mais ni Marge, ni Vernon, ne semblèrent avoir entendu, et pour cause : la femme enflait, comme un ballon. Lucifer sentit son cœur s'arrêter et ne parvint plus à respirer.

-MARGE ! hurla son oncle.

Enfin, le rouquin sentit sa rage éclater. Il vivait à Privet Drive depuis douze ans, et elle parvenait toujours à lui faire sentir qu'il n'était qu'un être vil et méprisable. Elle ne le connaissait pas et le jugeait pour des choses fausses dont, si elles s'étaient avérées réelles, il n'aurait pas été responsable. A présent, elle flottait haut dans le ciel. Et sa tante la dévisageait avec effarement. La nausée le prit, il fila au dehors et tenta de la ramener de toutes ses forces, mais il demeurait trop furieux pour pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit. Entre les buissons, il discerna une forme imposante et sombre, dont les grands yeux le fixèrent et il sentit son estomac se contracter de nouveau.

-Lucifer !

Son prénom résonna, et le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il était si rarement utilisé, ici. Il se retourna, béant de douleur et de désolation.

-Rentre. Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que je ne veux pas te voir dehors sans autorisation.

Il voulut protester, mais sa gorge se noua et ses jambes tremblèrent. Sa tante l'attendait, sévère, depuis le porche et, des larmes striant ses joues, il trouva la force de marcher jusqu'au Hall.

-Rends lui immédiatement sa forme normale ! beugla son oncle.

-Je ne peux pas, gémit-il. Je ne peux pas, j'ai essayé, je ne sais pas. Elle a insulté mes parents, elle m'a insulté, et j'étais furieux.

Il se reprit, et toisa son oncle.

-Je ne peux me contrôler lorsque l'on insulte les personnes que j'aime.

La loyauté des Poufsouffles, si puissante, avait déjà fait des siennes ces derniers jours, allant de plusieurs cheveux blancs dans les cheveux de Marge à un pied de chaise cédant sous son poids.

* * *

L'affaire eut des répercussions avec le monde de la Magie. Des oubliators durent intervenir, et il s'excusa platement, expliquant pourquoi il n'avait pas su se contrôler. On lui adressa un avertissement de principe, mais les oubliators, sans doute habitués à des frasques plus graves, se contentèrent d'un sourire amical. Ils lui conseillèrent néanmoins de rester à l'intérieur de la maison et de garder un maximum son calme.

Pétunia ne lui en voulait pas. Lucifer demeurait abasourdi par le fait qu'elle ait pris sa défense, et ne sachant comment la remercier. Il entendit des conversations nocturnes entre les adultes qui n'avaient pas l'air agréables et la culpabilité mordante lui serra une nouvelle fois les entrailles. Vernon retourna travailler, Dudley l'évita tant il avait peur de devenir également un ballon, et il se retrouva dans la cuisine, dans un silence un peu trop pesant parfois, qui s'estompa peu à peu lorsque sa tante le questionna sur les jardins de la Demeure Weber. Il ne s'agissait que de conversations triviales, mais elles demeuraient un lien entre eux, témoignage de quelque chose qui se construisait depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard pour la première fois, déjà annoncé par les attentions qu'elle lui accordait auparavant. Pétunia s'occupait de lui depuis toujours et saisissait l'occasion de le connaître durant ces quelques semaines d'été, et il en ressentait une étrange chaleur caractéristique dans la poitrine.

Il se leva barbouillé le matin où James vint le chercher. Sans grand enthousiasme, il fit rentrer Korrigan de force dans son panier, récoltant plusieurs griffures aux mains, et ferma sa malle, vérifiant qu'il détenait ses livres, les parchemins trempés dans le philtre de houx et le coffret de potions. Il sourit en retrouvant son magiceomètre, délaissé durant l'été, et le remit en sûreté dans une poche intérieure. Enfin, il descendit dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table où son cousin et son oncle mangeaient avidement une part de cake cuisinée par Pétunia. Il ne lui en restait plus mais il n'en avait cure : il se sentait incapable de supporter de la nourriture sur sa langue.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi qu'il n'arrive plus aucun incident jusqu'à ta majorité, mon garçon, menaça Vernon, où je te renvoies directement chez ton bon à rien de père.

Lucifer ne répondit pas et demanda à sa tante la permission de sortir de table d'un regard. Il surprit une expression pincée sur son visage, qu'elle effaça dès que son neveu tourna la tête vers elle, et l'autorisa d'un sec hochement de tête.

James sonna à dix heures piles, comme à l'accoutumée. Son fils se tenait déjà prêt dans l'entrée, près de sa tante, en silence. L'homme l'accueillit d'un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Lucifer sentit son estomac se contracter un peu plus. Korrigan laissa échapper un miaulement de mécontentement. Le garçon se tourna vers sa tante.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, trop bas pour que quiconque d'autre l'entende. A l'année prochaine.

-Il vaudrait mieux, répliqua-t-elle, lui rappelant l'avertissement donné au début des vacances.

Il eut un faible sourire puis attrapa le bras de son père, et la désagréable sensation du transplanage d'escorte le submergea.

Ils atterrirent dans le Manoir Potter, où Harry les attendait dans l'entrée. En apercevant son jumeau, il lui adressa un sourire hésitant, et le monde de Lucifer parut s'éclairer alors qu'il lui rendait son salut. Il libéra de suite Korrigan, qui fila à l'autre bout de la maison en crachant, reprochant ostensiblement à son humain son séjour en panier.

-Monte donc déposer tes affaires, Lucifer, dit James. Je vais préparer les boissons, et nous parlerons.

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement puis acquiesça, un voile de tristesse l'enveloppant. Lorsqu'il revint, trois verres de jus de citrouille étaient rituellement posés sur la table basse. Il soupira intérieurement, l'arôme lui chatouillant les narines et faisant naître chez lui une nausée amplifiée par l'expectative de la discussion et du séjour. Il s'assit poliment, droit. L'ambiance qui régnait dans la maison était inhabituellement lourde. James et Harry paraissaient aussi sombres l'un que l'autre, plongés dans leurs pensées, et des questions qu'il n'oserait jamais poser se multiplièrent dans l'esprit de Lucifer. Que s'était-il passé ? S'étaient-ils disputés ? Harry avait-il, de nouveau, changé d'avis à son propos ? Son estomac se contracta si fort qu'il dut serrer les mâchoires pour éviter une violente nausée. Voldemort était-il revenu durant les deux semaines passées à Privet Drive ?

-Lucifer… commença James. Tu m'as mis dans un grand embarras en gonflant Marjorie Dursley l'autre soir. J'ai un poste à responsabilités au Ministère, et que mon propre fils viole le code du secret Magique et ne puisse se contrôler…

L'adolescent serra les dents et inspira profondément, mais ses instincts de révoltes revenaient déjà. Ce que lui reprochait James était justifié, certes, pourtant, il n'écoutait pas sa version des faits et partait du principe que son fils avait désiré se rebeller.

-Je ne sais ce que tu attendais, Lucifer, si tu désirais attirer sur toi l'attention du Ministère ou si tu es simplement un enfant incontrôlable. Je vais devoir prendre des mesures.

Des larmes de rage et de frustration lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi les accusations de Marge contre son père l'avaient-elles tant mis en colère, quand il lui lançait de si violentes phrases à la figure.

-Elle a passé la semaine à insulter mes parents chômeurs, alcooliques et incapables de s'occuper de moi ! s'écria-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils, mais les mots sortaient, fusaient, déversant la fureur qu'il n'avait pu exprimer jusqu'alors.

-Elle ne cessait de parler de M –Lily comme une dégénérée, dont j'avais hérité les tares ! J'ai du supporter de m'entendre dire que j'étais un pervers, dont le mal venait de ma mère et de mon prénom ! Toute la semaine j'ai enduré ses piques et elle en rajoutait chaque fois. J'ai explosé, certes, mais n'importe qui en aurait fait de même !

Il tremblait de rage et s'apprêtait à se lever pour fuir quand il s'aperçut que le visage de son père était devenu livide.

-Vraiment ? siffla l'homme entre ses dents.

Il se redressa, reprit une contenance, et observa son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, durant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Enfin, un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-Elle était déjà énorme, avant ? s'enquit-il tranquillement.

Il apparaissait une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, étrangement excitée. Lucifer se tendit, désarçonné et effrayé.

-Bien, conclut James, et il éclata de rire.

Lucifer regarda son jumeau dans l'espoir d'une explication, mais Harry fronçait les sourcils, blême et faussement affligé. James reprit son sérieux et dévisagea de nouveau son enfant.

-Ne refais plus ça, soupira-t-il, mais quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux. Lucifer, ta mère était une femme absolument exceptionnelle, et tu ne peux en douter, jamais. Elle était la personne la plus douce que je connaisse, la plus compréhensive, magnifique, autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Si quelqu'un avait une tare dans sa famille, c'était Pétunia, qui l'a toujours jalousée, et à en voir son fils, le temps n'arrange pas les choses.

Lucifer était perdu dans ce flot d'informations et de venin.

-Tante Pétunia a grandi, répondit-il vivement, et mûri. Elle est devenu une adulte intéressante, et elle m'a élevé.

Elle se souciait de lui plus que n'importe quel autre adulte, particulièrement James, bien qu'elle ne le montre que rarement. La température de la pièce parut chuter.

-Les Dursleys haïssent les sorciers, déclara James avec irritation. Ils t'ont pris sous leur toit durant dix ans, certes, et ils t'ont rendu jaloux, peu apte au combat et dépendant.

Toute nausée avait disparu chez Lucifer, ne restait plus en lui qu'une rage brûlante et tourbillonnante dans son sang. Peu importait qu'il se dresse contre son père, il était en train d'insulter sa tante.

-Tu n'avais qu'à t'en charger, cracha-t-il. Nul n'a eu à se plaindre de mon comportement à l'école. Mes notes sont bonnes, mes recherches complémentaires appréciées, les Weber n'ont jamais critiqué mon éducation.

James perdit toutes couleurs.

-Il est temps que nous discutions, jeune homme. Harry, laisse nous, s'il te plaît.

-Papa…

Devant le regard furibond de leur père, le Survivant s'éclipsa à regret, avec un regard en direction de son jumeau que celui-ci ne put décrypter.

Lucifer tremblait. Il se leva, conscient qu'il serait plus à même de gérer sa fureur ainsi. Les verres sur la table tremblaient de nouveau.

-Maintenant, écoute moi bien, jeune homme, déclara James d'un ton polaire. Je ne veux plus jamais rien entendre concernant mes méthodes d'éducations et ma décision. J'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous deux. Dans l'ombre de Harry, tu n'aurais jamais pu évoluer, et tu l'aurais entravé, ainsi que tu le fais depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. Jamais je n'ai regretté ma décision, et je suis même convaincu d'avoir bien fait quand je vois vos relations aujourd'hui.

Lucifer sentit son monde basculer et les contours autour de lui devinrent flous.

-Tu es toujours à la recherche d'attention et d'amour, et, certes, les Dursleys t'en ont donné, mais ils ont fait de toi un enfant gâté. Je suis plus proche d'Harry car j'ai vécu à ses côtés douze ans durant et qu'il a besoin de moi. Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter ton rôle ? Tu es un bouclier, mais ça ne veut pas dire coller ton frère comme tu le fais, et récupérer une partie de sa gloire. Ses efforts sont tels que c'en est profondément injuste pour lui. Je ne me répèterais pas, Lucifer, je peux te supprimer l'argent que tu emportes à Poudlard, te priver de sorties ici ou te confiner dans ta chambre, et écrire à Pétunia pour l'avertir de tes punitions. Si tu recommences, une seule fois, une seule, m'entends tu, à faire ce que je te reproche, je sévirais. Il est temps que tu apprennes à te comporter en adulte.

Lucifer sentait son air se réduire, mais il savait qu'une gorgée trop grande déclencherait un phénomène d'asphyxie et de panique. La fureur le tétanisé, et la table entière tremblait désormais.

-Est-ce compris ?

Il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Incapable d'acquiescer à ces mots qu'il trouvait révoltant, incapable de mentir. _Honnête,_ l'avait qualifié Cygnus Weber. Loyal, également.

-J'ai entendu.

Puis il monta les escaliers aussi vite que possible, bousculant au passage son jumeau, et fonça vers les toilettes du premier, où il vomit, le corps secoué de spasmes.

Korrigan vint se frotter à lui, réconfortant, laissant des poils roux et blancs sur son jean moldu. Ses cheveux, coupés et non teints, atteignaient son menton et avaient été souillés. Il grimaça et tenta de se relever pour aller les laver, mais un nouveau spasme le secoua. Sa gorge était à l'agonie alors qu'il réprimait ses hurlements et sa fureur. La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés sur le carrelage glacé. Lucifer fut incapable de prononcer un mot, et un nouveau spasme le secoua alors qu'il rendait tripes et boyaux. Son frère attrapa ses cheveux et les porta en arrière.

-Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du rouquin, et son jumeau l'aida à se lever pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de bains, où il se nettoya le visage, toujours muet.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu être le Survivant, fit la voix si familière de son jumeau derrière lui.

Lucifer leva les yeux vers son reflet. Il se tenait un peu en retrait, ses cheveux ébouriffés coupés bien plus courts que les siens, son visage ayant perdu quelques rondeurs enfantines et s'affinant légèrement. Les transformations adolescentes qui avaient rendu la mâchoire du rouquin un peu plus carrée avaient fait de même chez Harry, et leur appartenance à la même famille était désormais indéniable.

-Moi non plus, cracha-t-il d'un voix rauque à peine reconnaissable.

Harry recula et son visage s'assombrit. Lucifer craignit qu'il ne parte, reprenant son arrogance et sa distance coutumière.

-Sans Voldemort, soupira Harry, nous aurions vécu ensemble, avec Maman et Papa.

Auraient-ils été heureux ? Ou James l'aurait-il renié lors de sa répartition à Poufsouffle ? Ou avant ça, alors qu'il serait apparu qu'il n'était pas le fils modèle, aimant le Quidditch, tête brûlée et joyeux ? Lucifer ne répondit pas, emporté dans ses hypothèses douloureuses et dans sa tristesse.

* * *

James restait un adulte et un père, et il ne revint pas sur leur désagréable entrevue. Il trouva à Lucifer un ancien balai de Harry lorsque les deux garçons émirent le souhait de voler dans le jardin, avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Le rouquin n'était pas aussi doué que son frère sur un balai mais il appréciait la vitesse et la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, de son esprit qui s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'adrénaline. Il ne se sentait pas toujours très à l'aise et ne serait pas resté dans les airs des heures durant mais il s'amusait.

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas voler, déclara distraitement Harry alors qu'il revenaient vers la maison après une course que Lucifer avait perdue.

-Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question, observa-t-il. Je n'ai jamais tenté les essais mais c'est principalement parce que l'équipe était formée jusqu'à présent, et que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Je ne suis pas sûr que le Quidditch soit un sport fait pour moi.

-Tu es un Potter, nous avons le Quidditch dans le sang ! s'exclama Harry, puis il se figea un instant.

Un léger sourire vint terminer sa phrase, incertain, moqueur, plaisantin. Lucifer frémit et son corps réagit aussitôt de façon coutumière : son cœur se serra et l'angoisse naquit au creux de son estomac.

-Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, c'est vrai, marmonna son jumeau.

Il fixait le sol et son frère le devina embarrassé.

-Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes vraiment pas ?

-Le tennis.

Harry roula des yeux, et Lucifer lui expliqua rapidement le concept.

-Je n'aime pas particulièrement regarder des matchs à la télévision. Les pratiquer en cours ce n'était pas désagréable mais je n'irais pas en faire moi-même. Mais le tennis, et tous les sports à raquette… Je n'en ai jamais compris l'intérêt, à vrai dire. Le pire reste celui sur table.

-Du tennis sur table ?

Harry paraissait si désarçonné par l'idée que c'en devint comique. Ils rirent tous deux de ce jeu dont ils ne voyaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'intérêt, puis le silence revint et Lucifer demanda, avec hésitation, dans un murmure :

-Et toi, Harry ? Que n'aimes-tu vraiment pas ?

-Je hais Voldemort, répondit son jumeau dans une phrase si monocorde qu'elle avait sans doute été répétée des milliers de fois.

La tristesse envahit aussitôt le rouquin. Pourquoi son frère devait-il penser à Voldemort en premier lieu ? Sa jeunesse ne comportait-elle pas d'autres éléments, plus banals, plus légers ?

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse sortie d'une interview, ou même de ce que tu hais, je te parle de goûts personnels.

Les prunelles vertes du Survivant s'assombrirent dangereusement et un silence pesant s'installa, tout au long duquel Lucifer craignit de devoir encaisser une tirade sur sa jalousie et le fait qu'ils n'étaient ni frères ni amis.

-Je n'aime pas faire mes devoirs, déclara enfin Harry. Hermione doit nous harceler, Ron et moi, afin que nous nous y mettions. De manière générale, les cours ne sont pas mon activité favorite, à l'exception de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et encore, avec un professeur compétent ou des ouvrages intéressants.

Lucifer accueillit l'information avec surprise et reconnaissance. Il ne partageait que peu de cours avec les Gryffondors et ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à la scolarité de son jumeau, qu'il supposait plus doué parce que, de manière générale, les gens pensaient que Harry était plus doué.

-En fait, j'aime bien la pratique, se corrigea-t-il, mais la théorie m'ennuie au plus haut point. Là où tu fais des recherches, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes en quelques sortes complémentaires.

Une agréable chaleur envahit aussitôt Lucifer malgré la bruine de l'été anglais.

-Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Harry, répondit-il simplement.

Son jumeau détourna la tête, mais il murmura un remerciement, et les deux garçons se décidèrent enfin à rentrer se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

La rentrée approchait mais l'humeur de James ne s'améliorait pas. A de nombreuses reprises, Lucifer le surpris plongé dans ses pensées et ruminant. S'il avait organisé deux sorties pour ses fils au cours des deux semaines, elles avaient été courtes et il tournait comme Korrigan dans sa cage dans le Manoir Potter. Les séances d'entraînement de Harry s'étaient faite bien plus récurrentes et Lucifer y fut convié bien trop de fois à son goût. Il en ressortait épuisé moralement et physiquement avec l'impression que son jumeau le surpasserai toujours.

Les multiples questions de l'adolescent à ce sujet trouvèrent des réponses quelques jours avant leur retour à Poudlard. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus au Chemin de Traverse, et il aborda le sujet des fournitures de classe.

-Vous pourrez les commander par Audelune, déclara sèchement leur père. Ou je m'en chargerais demain. Je dois faire un saut au travail.

Il s'était rendu au Ministère la semaine précédente et en était revenu la mine sombre. La scène qui avait suivi marquait toujours douloureusement Lucifer : il s'était senti plus exclu qu'à l'accoutumée, et Harry et James s'étaient pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, ignorant superbement sa présence. Korrigan avait passé la nuit blotti contre son cou à lui faire profiter de sa chaleur, mais son cœur gardait un pincement qui refusait de se dissiper. Au cours des dix jours écoulés, Harry et lui avaient échangé bien plus qu'au cours des deux dernières années, et il réalisa avec un nouveau coup au cœur qu'il existait d'autres problèmes à son mal être. Il ne pouvait reprocher à son frère ses prunelles émeraudes qui scintillaient chaque fois que James le complimentait, chaque action qu'il faisait pour lui et qui ravissaient cet adolescent qui aimait profondément son père. Lucifer était exclu du lien fusionnel qui s'était construit entre eux, et même si Harry le tolérait, il ne pourrait jamais faire partie de leur monde diptyque. Le pire restait qu'il ne parvenait pas à le regretter amèrement, à en éprouver de la rancœur, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Il l'acceptait mais cette acceptation ne se faisait pas sans douleur ni prise de conscience.

-J'aurais aimé acheter de nouveaux livre et prendre un peu d'argent pour cette année, répondit Lucifer.

-Papa, s'il te plaît. Il ne va rien nous arriver.

Le ton de Harry se situait sur une note étrange entre supplique et colère. James darda sur lui un regard furieux.

-Il pourrait vous arriver bien trop de choses, Harry, à toi en premier.

-Tu m'as toujours répéter qu'on devait vivre au maximum, que le risque était ce qui pimentait la vie, répliqua son fils. Tout le monde va aller à Pré-Au-Lard, et je ne peux pas avoir mon autorisation signée parce que tu as peur, alors qu'il faudrait que Sirius soit fou pour se montrer si près de Dumbledore !

Lucifer tiqua au nom, et son esprit se mit aussitôt à tourbillonner. Que venait faire Sirius Black dans la conversation ? Comment James le connaissait-il ? De toute évidence, ce criminel échappé était en réalité un sorcier. Avait-il rejoint Voldemort ? Pourquoi, sinon, Harry aurait-il été plus visé que les autres ? L'éclat de colère de son frère le surprit, mais il se souvint du tempérament de feu dont il avait souvent fait preuve.

-Assieds-toi, Harry ! siffla James. Ni toi, ni Lucifer n'irez à Pré-Au-Lard, et je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Tu ignores de quoi Sirius est capable ! Il était l'un des meilleurs élèves de notre promotion, nous étions les meilleurs élèves. Ce qu'il a appris auprès de Voldemort l'aura rendu plus dangereux encore.

Harry bouillait ostensiblement, mais Lucifer ne put empêcher les mots de sortir plus longtemps.

-James, quelle est la situation avec Sirius Black ? Quel lien Harry, et toi avez-vous avec lui ?

Sa voix, à l'instar du reste de son corps, était parfaitement calme. Le conflit ne paraissait pas le concerner, bien que James l'ait mentionné, et sa curiosité maladive avait pris le dessus sur le reste.

-Toi qui lis tout, tu devrais le savoir, cracha Harry, si violemment que Lucifer crut se retrouver deux ans auparavant.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Avait-il perdu le mince lien qui se construisait ?

-Plus encore, ajouta James, glacial et furieux, il s'agit de l'histoire de ta famille. Que tu ignores ces détails… Tes moldus ne te l'ont pas appris, soit, mais tu n'as manifesté aucune curiosité par toi-même.

Très jeune, le garçon avait appris à taire ses questions incessantes, et la seule fois où il avait posé une question à son père sur Lily, il n'avait reçu que regards furieux et blessé. Il sentit son propre sang s'embraser, pourtant il sut qu'il devait rester calme s'il désirait des réponses. James envoya valser sa chaise en se levant, abandonnant son repas, et reprenant une démarche de fauve en cage.

-Sirius et moi étions les meilleurs amis du monde, ou du moins le croyais-je. Il avait été réparti à Gryffondor quand toute sa famille était à Serpentard. Il ne montrait aucun vice, aucun dégoût pour les moldus. Nous étions quatre amis. Il est venu habiter chez moi quand ses parents l'ont renié, il est le parrain… C'est tout naturellement que je me suis tourné vers lui quand il a fallu nous cacher de Voldemort. Nous avons été mis sous Fidelitas, Lily, Harry, moi… et toi.

Sa voix se brisa, se hacha.

-Je hais cette histoire, Lucifer, j'aurais aimé que tu lises des livres sur Harry plutôt que de me demander les réponses. Tu en achètes tant et tu t'intéresses à la gloire de ton frère, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu te renseigner là-dessus ?

Il criait à moitié, hystérique, et ses reproches mordants frappaient autant l'adolescent roux que des gifles. Devant l'injustice du discours, il se leva, les poings serrés, bouillonnant d'une fureur ô combien familière mais semblant décuplée.

-Une semaine après le Fidelitas, Voldemort était ici. J'ai ordonné à Lily de fuir avec vous, mais vous étiez deux, et le transplanage nécessite du calme… Il est monté. Et Harry l'a vaincu. Mon fils de un an, ton frère, a fait en sorte que ce que celui que je croyais mon meilleur ami a tenté de détruire ne le soit pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserais personne d'autre tenter de détruire ma famille. Harry est notre espoir. Il t'a protégé et s'est protégé au moment où j'aurais pu tout perdre.

La fierté se disputait à l'horreur sur le visage de l'homme, qui semblait parti ailleurs, et l'espace d'un instant, Lucifer comprit pourquoi James l'avait déposé chez les Dursleys et pourquoi il encensait autant le Survivant.

-Et Sirius a été emprisonné ? Comment a-t-il pu en sortir ?

-Oh, mais il a eu le temps de poignarder tous ses amis avant d'être attrapé, Lucifer.

La haine dans sa voix était atroce.

-Il a tué Peter, le petit Peter que nous trois avions toujours protégé. Il a achevé de tout renverser, prouvant que le sang prévaut sur l'éducation. La famille Black a le noir ancré au plus profond de son âme. Et quand je me suis réveillé à Saint Mangouste, sans aucun souvenir des deux dernières semaines, croyant Lily et mes enfants en sécurité… Dumbledore m'a appris que seul Remus me restait. Remus, de qui j'ai fini par m'éloigner pour me concentrer uniquement sur Harry car Voldemort reviendrait, alors mon enfant devrait sauver le monde. Sirius a ruiné tout ce que nous essayions de construire ! Je ne le laisserais pas vous prendre de nouveau, lorsqu'il s'est échappé pour terminer le travail de son maître, et s'il doit te tuer avec Lucifer, il le fera. Pour atteindre Harry, pour achever de tout me prendre. C'est pourquoi tu es consigné à l'intérieur de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attrapé. Il peut se servir de toi en tant qu'appât.

Le discours avait baissé la température de la pièce, et les deux jumeaux s'étaient figés. Leur fureur se dissipa au profit de la peur, et les sentiments de Lucifer s'affolèrent. Une sueur glacée coula le long de son dos, ses tripes se tordirent d'angoisse, la pièce se mit à tourner. Pour la première fois, il comprit ce que Harry devait ressentir depuis la disparition de Voldemort : la menace au dessus de sa tête d'une mort imminente.

-Voldemort était au pouvoir lorsque vous étiez à l'école, et tu n'aurais jamais accepté d'être consigné au Château ! s'exclama Harry. Je refuse de l'être, je vais étouffer ! Je veux pouvoir découvrir Pré Au Lard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, savoir ce que sont les sorties entre amis, voir la Cabane Hurlante !

James avait repris pied dans la réalité durant le silence, et il toisa son fils.

-Harry, ce combat est inutile pour toi. Je ne signerais ni ton autorisation, ni celle de Lucifer, et aucun de vous deux ne mettra un pied en dehors de Poudlard.

Lucifer et Harry se tenaient en face l'un de l'autre, mais leurs postures et leurs regards étaient un parfait miroir, mélange entre peur et détermination. Le rouquin revit son frère, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, puis dans le train, et face aux adolescents de son âge. Il avait déduit depuis longtemps que l'entraînement et sa célébrité avaient tenu son jumeau à l'écart des autres et qu'il avait été entouré essentiellement d'adultes, principalement de James, durant son enfance. Harry désirait vivre, et Poudlard permettait cette liberté.

-C'est injuste, commenta-t-il. J'irais à Pré-Au-Lard, mon autorisation est signée. Harry devrait pouvoir en profiter aussi. Si Sirius Black n'est pas rattrapé avant cinq ans, dix ans, va-t-il réellement passer ses journées enfermé jusqu'à sa majorité ?

James se tourna vers lui, ayant perdu toutes couleurs.

-Votre sécurité importe plus que des sorties. Et je suis ton père, j'ai autorité sur tes sorties. Tu n'iras pas à Pré-Au-Lard, je ne sais qui tu as trouvé pour signer cette autorisation mais elle est caduque.

-Ma tante l'a signée, elle est ma tutrice, celle qui m'élève, et elle a une autorité sur moi, répliqua Lucifer. Pourquoi nous empêcher de vivre ? Pourquoi passer ses jours dans la terreur d'une éventualité ?

-Je suis ton père, siffla James, dans un calme aussi glacial que dangereux. J'écrirais à Albus et au professeur Chourave pour leur indiquer que je n'ai pas donné mon autorisation. Dès que Sirius sera mort…

De nouveau, la haine fut forte et dérangeante. Lucifer réalisa qu'il supprimait l'autorité de Pétunia de la même manière qu'il balayait l'idée qu'il puisse lui être loyal. Il vit rouge et sa frustration explosa.

-Alors il en est ainsi ? Tu m'abandonnes, et je n'ai droit qu'aux mauvais côtés de l'autorité parentale ? L'injustice est si grande… Toute la paternité ou rien, mais non, tu me ballades entre toi et Pétunia, tu n'interviens que lorsque Harry est mis dans l'ombre par moi, sans jamais voir ce que je fais, sans jamais voir mes succès !

Cette fois la gifle fut physique.

-Tu oses prétendre que je t'ai abandonné ? Tu oses…

Le discours fut le même qu'à l'accoutumée, et des larmes de rages coulaient sur les joues de l'adolescent.

-C'est pour ta sécurité, pour votre sécurité, et c'est ainsi. A présent, débarrassez.

L'homme se détourna puis pris la direction du jardin. Lucifer se tourna vers son jumeau, prêt à déverser le reste de son venin, mais le visage sombre de ce dernier l'en dissuada.

-Après tous ses récits ! cracha Harry. Je sais que l'amitié n'est qu'une valeur provisoire mais je veux en profiter !

Il se mit à empiler les assiettes brutalement, et Lucifer le suivit, au bord de la nausée, posa les verres dans l'évier, passa un coup sur la table, puis monta les escaliers pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain en claquant violemment la porte.

Il s'assit contre l'immense baignoire, sur le carrelage froid, et laissa échapper le reste de sa fureur. Les lavabos s'animèrent, et ses ongles qu'il avait pris l'habitude de couper griffèrent ses poignets sans trop de résultats. Korrigan sauta sur la poignée de porte et vint se poser sur ses genoux en ronronnant, obligeant le rouquin à se calmer. Sa peau le brûlait et tout son corps criait à l'injustice. Harry poussa la porte en plus grand, la referma, et s'appuya contre le lavabo, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

-Papa t'aime.

La phrase aurait dû réchauffer le cœur de Lucifer mais sa rage empêcha l'émotion de le pénétrer.

-Il… Oh, laisse tomber, veux-tu ?

Harry monologuait et son frère ravala une réplique acerbe. Le Survivant tremblait de fureur.

-Tu aurais préféré être à ma place ?

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis pas jaloux ?

Ils étaient comme chien et loups, prêts à bondir et se défiant d'un regard où brûlait une colère intense.

-Je ne te parle pas de ma célébrité et de ma gloire ou tu ce que tu veux ! Je te parle de ma place ici, près de Papa, pendant que j'aurais été celui laissé chez les Dursleys !

-Être à ta place est intrinsèquement lié à ta célébrité dont je ne veux pas ! Et sans ce fait, non, je n'aurais pas aimé être ici. J'aurais voulu que nous soyons tous les deux élevés par James, que nous grandissions ensemble, parce que nous sommes jumeaux !

Harry se laissa glisser contre le placard sous le lavabo et grimaça quand l'une des poignets lui rentra dans le dos.

-C'est ça, hein ? Papa t'a abandonné et tu es la victime injuste.

-Jamais je n'ai…

-Tu es le frère le moins aimé, le frère dans l'ombre, qu'il charge de tous les maux alors que tu ne voulais que m'aider, c'est ça, Lucifer ?

Il ancra leurs yeux, lui interdisant de les baisser d'une expression de défi, mais Lucifer perçut la sincère interrogation dans sa voix.

-James ne voit que par le prisme selon lequel je veux ta gloire, répliqua-t-il. Il ne m'accuse que lorsque tu es en jeu.

Harry parut un instant ragaillardi.

-Et tu es toujours en jeu, car tu veux toujours m'aider. Pourquoi, Lucifer ?

Pourquoi, en effet ? Pourquoi tenait-il tant à son frère qu'il sentait presque lorsqu'il était en danger ? Qu'il l'observait et déduisait aisément ce qu'il allait faire ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il malgré la violence qu'il recevait en échange ? La photo sur laquelle lui et Harry, enfants, cherchaient à joindre leurs mains apparut dans sa mémoire comme un flash, avant de disparaître.

-Parce que je t'aime. Tu es mon jumeau, que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est un fait. Et je t'aime parce que tu es mon frère. Je t'aime depuis notre naissance, depuis avant. Ca ne changera jamais, Harry, quoi que tu dises, peu importe le nombre de fois ou tu me rejetteras, lorsque tu en auras besoin, je serais là.

-Et c'est toi qui décides quand j'en ai besoin ? Tu agis par amour, comme Maman. Tu lui ressemble, et tu es si différent, si… toi.

Ils laissèrent échapper un rire mêlé de sanglots.

-Papa pense toujours que tu veux ma gloire.

-Et toi ?

Son ton était beaucoup trop suppliant mais il ne tremblait pas. L'avis de James comptait moins que celui de son jumeau. Harry se tordit les mains.

-Noah a raison, tu es mon frère, et rien ne pourra jamais le changer, et tu es mon jumeau. Ca signifie que tu es à mes côtés. Nous sommes jumeaux.

L'emploi du nous exalta le rouquin, qui discerna l'acceptation derrière.

* * *

Harry finit par obtenir que James les emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse, et Lucifer emporta une cinquantaine de Gallions malgré l'interdiction de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Il investit dans des ouvrages historiques sur les temps Elizabéthain, sous le regard intrigué de son frère, et également dans un essai d'Alexan Lupin, déterminé à analyser les notes malgré tout et curieux de toucher un peu cet individu dont il possédait une page d'un journal intime : _Protections et Liens Magiques_. Le reste lui servirait, que la légitimité de sa tante en tant que tutrice soit reconnue ou qu'il doive commander des cadeaux pour Noël par l'un des hiboux de l'école.

Enfin, les quinze jours au Manoir Potter furent écoulés. Noah lui manquait atrocement et il étouffait dans la morosité furieuse de James face à l'évasion de celui qui l'avait trahi. Il désirait ardemment retrouver Poufsouffle et comprendre ce qui s'était passé dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune.


	4. Sombres débuts

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis... un peu déçue, à vrai dire. Je n'ai eu que très peu de retours sur le chapitre précédent... Je sais que la rentrée nous occupe tous beaucoup, mais c'est toujours un peu décourageant. Est-ce parce que le chapitre ne vous a pas plu ? Que certaines choses sont trop redondantes ? N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

 **Ce chapitre-ci est, j'en suis désolée, un chapitre de transition. Nous rentrons à Poudlard, découvrons les nouveaux professeurs, et les intrigues se mettent en place. Il est néanmoins nécessaire, avec de nombreux éléments importants, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Malgré tout.**

* * *

James fut particulièrement agité toute la matinée. Il arborait un air sombre et menaçant, et une posture droite et fermée, et Lucifer songea une nouvelle fois qu'il devait être un bon Auror. Harry et lui ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre depuis leur conversation dans la salle de bains, et sitôt que le petit déjeuner fut pris, il se réfugia dans sa chambre pour vérifier sa valise, capturer Korrigan et s'assurer que son autorisation signée était en sécurité. Quoi qu'ait pu en dire son père, sa tante possédait une légitimité qui lui importait.

Il redescendit à l'appel de James et croisa un Harry tendu et fermé sa poitrine se serra douloureusement. L'homme les fit asseoir sur le canapé, et les deux frères échangèrent un regard qui, s'il rassura Lucifer, le fit craindre pour la suite.

-Bien, commença James. Ces derniers jours, je vous ai appris des sorts défensifs et offensifs, et je veux que vous continuiez à les appliquer.

Harry avait sans doute enduré une telle formation toute ses vacances, et Lucifer restait courbatu des dernières séances d'entraînement particulièrement intensives, où James exigeait le meilleur de lui. Jusqu'alors, l'utilité de ces séances demeurait floue lors de leurs deux rencontres avec Lord Voldemort, ils avaient dû réagir à l'instinct, et selon des compétences qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordées auparavant.

-Que ce soit clair : Sirius est assoiffé de vengeance et de votre sang. Il m'a trahi et rien ne l'arrêtera puisqu'il désire s'en prendre à Harry pour terminer le travail que Voldemort n'a pas réussi, et à Lucifer pour mieux nous atteindre et nous affaiblir. Je vous veux dans les calèches dès que le train s'arrête à Pré-Au-Lard, puis dans le Château jusqu'aux vacances. En aucun cas vous ne devrez vous trouver dans le Parc seul. Harry, tu resteras avec ton équipe lors des entraînements de Quidditch, et tu rentreras aussitôt après. Il est hors de question qu'il puisse vous faire du mal, suis-je clair ? Lucifer, je t'interdis de te mettre en danger, car même si tu n'es pas le Survivant, tu serviras d'otage.

Le discours prononcé d'une voix ferme et glaciale témoignait de la peur de James de les perdre, et le Poufsouffle eut à ce moment la certitude qu'il tenait à lui. Il privilégierait toujours Harry et le voyait comme le jumeau moins doué, moins social, assoiffé de gloire et jaloux, mais il restait son fils. Il regretta amèrement que cela ne lui apporte que les inconvénients.

-Lucifer, n'essaie pas d'accomplir un acte héroïque en arrêtant Sirius, et s'il advenait qu'il confronte Harry, je t'ordonne d'aller chercher un adulte plutôt que de tenter de le vaincre seul. Tu en mourrais sans en retirer aucune gloire.

Il serra les dents, sachant que si le cas se présentait, il désobéirait. Son corps et son âme hurleraient à la pensée que son jumeau meure et il se ruerait à ses côtés quoi qu'il en coûte. Il avait néanmoins appris que protester ne le mènerait à rien et subit le discours en silence.

-Si Sirius est arrêté, lança Harry, je pourrais aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?

James le fusilla du regard.

-Ta sécurité m'importe plus qu'une sortie futile, le tança-t-il.

Son fils braqua deux émeraudes furibondes sur lui, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

-Je ne veux rien recevoir de l'école cette année, avertit-il. Menez une scolarité normale et sereine, suis-je clair ?

Lucifer songea à l'Ancienne Salle Commune, à ses mystères, et à Noah. Il ne briserait aucune règle en enquêtant dessus, et l'Histoire ne risquait pas de le mettre en danger.

-Même si c'est parce que j'ai déshabillé publiquement Malefoy ? s'enquit son frère avec une fausse candeur.

Il aimait profondément son père, et le rouquin fut une nouvelle fois témoin de leur relation fusionnelle : malgré leur désaccord, il riait, plaisantait et cherchait amour et approbation, qu'il obtint. James se détendit aussitôt et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un éclat de rire.

-Je ferais une exception, plaisanta-t-il en ébouriffant la tignasse de jais de son enfant.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et son expression s'altéra légèrement.

-Nous partons ! Il est presque l'heure.

Lucifer prit le panier de son chat miaulant désespérément, et une douce chaleur envahit sa poitrine. Bientôt, il serait de nouveau auprès de son meilleur ami, dans la confortable salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps à la gare, leurs chariots tintant alors qu'ils couraient, s'attirant le regards des moldus. Les feulements de Korrigan retentissaient dans King's Cross, et Hedwige lui lançait des regards furibonds tout en se lissant les plumes et en se redressant. Lucifer rougit mais se promit de rassurer son chat dès qu'ils se trouveraient dans le train.

* * *

Hermione et Ron attendaient anxieusement Harry devant le premier wagon Noah se tenait à leur côtés, et ils discutaient de façon assez tendue. James et ses fils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, et les adolescents le saluèrent respectueusement. Molly et Arthur Weasley lui adressèrent des signes de la main, mais leurs propres enfants les tenaient occupés. Ginny paraissait entièrement remise, au grand soulagement de Lucifer, qui lui adressa un sourire. Les yeux de la fillette se tournèrent instinctivement vers Harry, et ses joues prirent feu avant qu'elle ne réponde au rouquin. Le train annonça le départ quelques instants plus tard, et les adolescents sautèrent dans le wagon. Harry embrassa James, et Lucifer étreignit avec force son meilleur ami, qui le serra en retour.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, lui glissa Noah à l'oreille.

-Tu m'as manqué. J'ai tant de choses à te raconter... J'ai emporté Shakespeare avec moi, bien sûr, et j'ai longuement réfléchi aux paroles de Cygnus...

Ils marchaient dans le train qui commençait à s'ébranler. Les compartiments qui les entouraient étaient pleins.

-Venez, celui-ci est vide, commenta Hermione.

Les deux Poufsouffles réalisèrent à ce moment qu'ils se trouvaient toujours en compagnie d'Harry et de ses amis, mais le Survivant n'avait pas l'air contrarié. Il fixait le vide, pâle et songeur.

-Harry ? murmura son frère.

Le Gryffondor se tendit et il se prépara instinctivement à la phrase cinglante qui suivrait. A sa surprise, son jumeau se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-Tout va bien, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Noah vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Lucifer, qui la pressa, et referma la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata avec stupéfaction que le compartiment n'était pas entièrement vide. Un homme dormait profondément, appuyé contre la vitre, avec un léger ronflement. Ses cheveux châtain clair tiraient vers le gris, et son visage blafard témoignait sa fatigue.

-Qui est-ce à votre avis ? Demanda Ron.

Pourquoi un homme adulte éprouvait-il le besoin de venir par le Poudlard Express ? Les professeurs ne prenaient-ils d'ordinaire pas leur poste avant les élèves ? Pourquoi semblait-il si fragile ? Lucifer et Noah échangèrent un regard, et le rouquin s'assit à côté de son ami, sur la même banquette que l'étranger, avant de le fixer longuement dans l'espoir de l'analyser.

-Nous devrions trouver un autre compartiment.

La voix hachée de Harry alerta son jumeau, qui tourna vivement la tête et grimaça lorsque son cou lui fit sentir que ses muscles n'avaient pas apprécié. Si le Survivant avait auparavant eu le teint pâle, il était désormais blême, les lèvres pincées et ses prunelles vertes naufragées. Il semblait sur le point de vomir. Lucifer fut debout en un mouvement pour venir près de lui, mais le garçon le repoussa et il tomba alors que le rythme saccadé du train le déséquilibrait. Noah s'agenouilla aussitôt près de lui et fusilla son jumeau du regard.

-Quelles que soient tes motivations, rien ne justifie que tu le blesse physiquement, déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire.

Harry garda les yeux rivés vers l'homme.

-Harry ? S'enquit Hermione avec inquiétude, ignorant délibérément le conflit qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu connais cet homme ? R. .

Lucifer sursauta, et Noah l'aida à se hisser sur la banquette avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, leurs pensées tournées vers un essai et un extrait de journal intime.

-C'était l'un des amis de Papa.

La voix du garçon était rauque et sifflante. Il paraissait avoir du mal à trouver de l'air.

-Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Il était l'un des... Maraudeurs, de leur bande. Il est le dernier ami restant de Papa, mais il l'a trahi également à sa manière. Je me souviens de ses visites au Manoir Potter, quand j'étais enfant, et puis il a tout simplement arrêté de venir.

-Harry, intervint Hermione avec douceur, mais la nuance inquiète de sa voix se faisait proéminente, il s'agit du quatrième dont tu nous as parlé, n'est ce pas ? Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin.

-Si Sirius Black veut te tuer, il est logique que Dumbledore veuille quelqu'un qui le connaisse dans l'enceinte de l'école, commenta Ron.

Harry se dégagea pour aller s'appuyer contre la vitre transparente du wagon. Lucifer buvait la scène des yeux et des oreilles, fasciné et amer, écoutant son frère raconter une histoire familiale qu'il aurait dû connaître. L'injustice le révolta et il pressa un peu plus fort la main de son ami tout en s'incitant au calme.

-Papa ne sait pas qu'il est là, murmura Harry, les yeux fermés, tremblant de tout son corps. Il s'y serait opposé, il...

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Ses amis fixaient le sol, mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir aussi ouvertement fragile.

-Le poste de Défense est maudit, commenta Lucifer, et Dumbledore doit avoir du mal à trouver des professeurs. Peut-être Remus Lupin est-il réellement bon, ou peut-être désire-t-il en effet nous protéger de Sirius Black.

-Tu ne peux rien y faire, ajouta calmement Noah.

Ils reçurent un regard noir du Survivant sur le point d'exploser. Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses pensées. Les doigts des deux Poufsouffles étaient toujours étroitement liés, et ils s'interrogeaient dans un ensemble silencieux sur le rapport entre l'homme assis à leurs côtés et Alexan Lupin. Etait-il son descendant direct ? Ou le nom était-il suffisamment répandu au Royaume Uni pour qu'ils ne soient pas de la même famille ? Un miaulement furieux de Korrigan les fit sursauter, et Lucifer s'aperçut avec culpabilité qu'il en avait oublié son chat. Il le libéra, prêt à recevoir des griffures sur les mains et le visage. Il n'échappa pas à quelques marques du félin furieux, mais celui-ci se désintéressa de lui quelques secondes plus tard pour bondir sur les genoux d'Hermione et le panier qu'elle tenait dans lequel se reposait une énorme boule de poils orange. Les deux animaux s'observèrent un instant, et Korrigan passa sa patte dans les trous alors que l'animal de la jeune fille se détournait paresseusement. Hermione ouvrit la cage.

-Ne laisse pas sortir ce truc là ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune Weasley.

L'énorme chat bondit sur ses genoux, suivi de près par un Korrigan curieux. La poche de Ron se mit à trembler furieusement.

-Reprenez vos animaux ! Croûtard va mourir de peur ! Allez, fichez le camp.

Lucifer avait abandonné deux ans auparavant l'idée d'avoir le moindre ascendant sur son chat, quant à Hermione, elle prit aussitôt le parti du sien.

-Arrête un peu ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry en sortant enfin de son apathie. Depuis quand tu as un chat ?

-Je l'ai acheté hier au Chemin de Traverse, répondit la jeune fille avec ravissement. Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le prit de cours.

-Ron est persuadé que Pattenrond veut du mal à son rat, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais il ne fait pas exprès de l'effrayer, n'est ce pas Pattenrond ?

Elle grattouilla le menton du félin, qui se mit à ronronner bruyamment, et Korrigan sauta sur les genoux de son humain, braquant ses yeux sur lui comme pour quémander le même traitement.

La présence de Remus Lupin eut au moins l'avantage de couper court à une dispute entre Harry et Malefoy lorsque le Serpentard et ses yeux acolytes vinrent semer querelle dans le compartiment. L'après-midi se passa entre moments de silences gênés et discussions banales sur l'année à venir et les vacances. Le récit de Ron sur l'Egypte les fascina néanmoins tous. La nuit tombait lentement, Noah s'endormait sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui s'était plongé un peu plus tôt dans La Mégère Apprivoisée et laissait échapper quelques rires devant la plume de Shakespeare.

Une secousse les fit tous sursauter alors que le train ralentissait ostensiblement.

-Parfait, lança Ron, je meure de faim ! Vivement le festin.

-Ca m'étonnerait qu'on y soit déjà, murmura Hermione en regardant nerveusement sa montre.

La pluie tombait drue et le vent cognait contre les parois. Lucifer sentit son estomac se retourner et plongea instinctivement la main dans sa poche de blouson, où se trouvait son Magiceomètre. Korrigan et Pattenrond crachaient en direction des vitres.

-Lucifer ? souffla Noah à son oreille.

 _Forte Présence_ , « Etre Magi/Somb » indiquait l'instrument sans se stabiliser. La combinaison des sources laissait présager un danger.

-Sortez vos baguettes, déclara-t-il calmement.

Son esprit s'agitait à toute allure. Les autres obéirent sans poser de questions et Harry sortit regarder ce qui se passait. Une autre secousse finale avant que le train ne s'arrête provoqua des chutes et des cris, et le rouquin trébucha sur le sol avant de se relever, alerte. Toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

-Noah ? s'exclama-t-il, tâtonnant à la recherche de la main de son ami.

Il trouva des doigts trop longs et trop frais pour appartenir au Poufsouffle.

-C'est moi, lui indiqua Ron avec un certain malaise dans la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis là, Lucifer, lança Noah, et leurs mains se nouèrent enfin.

-Bon sang, siffla Harry.

Son jumeau se tenait toujours debout, en déduisit Lucifer.

 _-Lumos_!

Leur cri commun les fit s'éblouir mutuellement, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Harry semblait attendre quelque chose de sa part, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver quoi.

-Il y a du mouvement, commenta Ron. On dirait que quelqu'un monte...

-On sera prêt à l'accueillir, répliqua le Survivant. Aide Noah et Lucifer à se relever.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment, et Neville trébucha à son tour, entraînant Harry dans sa chute, qui pesta entre ses dents.

-Salut Neville, lança-t-il, alors qu'Hermione aidait les garçons à se relever.

Le miaulement furieux de Korrigan résonna dans le wagon, et Lucifer mit un coup d'épaule à quelqu'un en essayant d'attraper son chat pour le rassurer.

-Aïe, je crois que tu m'as fendu la lèvre, gémit Hermione. Entre Ron et toi...

-Désolé.

Pattenrond poussa un sifflement furieux quand Neville faillit s'asseoir sur lui, et Korrigan refusa d'être tenu par son humain. Ginny ouvrit la porte du compartiment et s'annonça, et de nouveaux heurts dans le noir eurent lieu.

-Assied toi, ordonna Ron, viens.

-Je suis là, indiqua la voix de Harry.

-Ginny...

-Silence ! ordonna une voix rauque.

Remus Lupin paraissait réveillé. Tous obtempérèrent aussitôt, et une poignée de flammes jaillit au creux de la main de l'homme, réchauffant l'atmosphère glaciale qui s'installait peu à peu.

-Baissez vos baguettes, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Lancez Nox, vous risquez d'avoir besoin d'un autre sort.

Il enjamba les pieds, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Harry bondit de sa banquette et Lucifer et Noah suivirent aussitôt, puis Ron et Hermione. A la lueur des flammes vacillantes néanmoins, tous firent face à un ennemi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il était immense, flottant au dessus du sol et vêtu d'une longue cape noire. Le froid commença à engourdir les sens de Lucifer, alors que les questions bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Qu'était cette créature ? Etait-elle un ennemi ? Une nouvelle forme de Voldemort. Il se redressa et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, son autre main tenant toujours celle de Noah à s'en faire mal. Son jumeau et lui se tenaient ensemble devant la porte, sans même s'être rendu compte qu'ils avaient instinctivement réagi en miroir. Alors la créature ouvrit ce qui semblait lui servir de bouche, un pan de sa cagoule, et un brouillard givrant s'infiltra chez le jeune Potter.

* * *

Des cris lui parvenaient et son premier réflexe fut de bondir pour en sauver leurs auteurs, mais il était paralysé.

-Je vous en prie, pas mes enfants ! Tuez moi à leur place, tuez nous, mais pas nos enfants !

Un long rire glacé lui donna l'impression de lâcher prise. Un son étrange à ses oreilles lui parut pire que les autres et une pensée cohérente se forma dans son esprit : _Harry_. Son jumeau, son précieux frère...

-Lucifer ! Lucifer !

* * *

La voix affolée de Noah le tira du brouillard.

-Harry ?

-Il va bien, il est...

Etait-ce une intonation blessée dans la voix de son meilleur ami ? Lucifer serra ses doigts, incapable de se concentrer. Il n'avait plus la notion d'espace ni de temps et ignorait où il se trouvait. Il papillonna des paupières alors que Noah et Neville le hissaient sur la banquette.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Qui a crié ? ajouta la voix de son frère.

Un étrange silence envahit le compartiment, entrecoupé par des bruits de morceaux de nourriture cassée.

-Personne n'a crié... commença Ron.

-Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Harry. Quelqu'un est blessé...

-Harry... Lucifer et toi êtes devenus pâles... vous avez convulsé, et puis... hésita Hermione.

-Vous vous êtes évanouis, déclara fermement Noah.

Les regards de tous ceux présents passaient d'un jumeau à l'autre avec inquiétude.

-J'ai entendu une femme, murmura Lucifer, la voix rauque, et Harry.

-Il n'a rien dit, Lucifer, tenta Hermione.

Les deux frères se regardèrent, et furent coupés dans leur champ de vision par Remus Lupin, qui leur distribua à tous du chocolat.

-Mangez le, cela vous fera du bien, déclara-t-il de son étrange voix rauque. Il s'agissait d'un détraqueur, et il recherchait Sirius Black.

Lucifer détailla l'homme. Très pâle, il était impeccablement rasé mais des cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux noisette, et ses cheveux grisonnants auraient eu besoin de soins, malgré une coupe fraîche. Il paraissait n'avoir que la peau sur les os, et son manteau rapiécé trop grand tombait sur ses épaules maigre. Le professeur croisa son regard, et ce fut une intense seconde, où diverses émotions illuminèrent les prunelles âgées, avant qu'il ne dévisage soudainement les autres.

-Excusez-moi, je dois aller dire un mot... au machiniste. Mangez. Si vous avez besoin...

-Merci, siffla Harry.

Remus Lupin lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, trop rapide, puis referma la porte. Il les observa un instant à travers la vitre avant de partir. Son regard accrocha une nouvelle fois celui de Lucifer.

-Harry... commença timidement Hermione.

-Mange, souffla Noah à l'oreille de Lucifer. Je t'expliquerait ce soir.

Le garçon obéit et croqua dans un bout de chocolat. Une agréable chaleur envahit aussitôt son corps, annihilant toute sensation glaciale qu'avait pu laisser la créature.

Le trajet en train se poursuivit dans un étrange silence. Le professeur Lupin revint, adressa un faible sourire aux élèves, et s'enquit de leur santé. Le long des dix minutes restantes, Lucifer sentit le regard de l'homme lui brûler la nuque, alors qu'il se blottissait contre Noah, qui paraissait sincèrement ébranlé, et qu'il passait une main autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall conduisit Harry, Lucifer et Hermione à son bureau, où l'attendait la directrice de maison des Poufsouffle dès qu'ils furent arrivés à Poudlard, et l'infirmière se précipita pour les examiner. Les trois femmes désapprouvaient hautement les détraqueurs, il était aisé de le déduire aux regards qu'elles échangeaient alors qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour les deux garçons. Ils durent ensuite sortir tandis que les adultes s'entretenaient avec Hermione, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils au rouquin. Avait-elle des ennuis ? Les jumeaux demeurèrent près de la porte un instant, en silence. La chaleur de Harry brûlait les bras trempés de pluie de Lucifer, qui lançait des regards à son jumeau. Toute couleur avait déserté son visage depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs.

-Qu'as-tu entendu ? s'enquit-il.

Sa propre voix demeurait rauque et méconnaissable. Il crut un instant que son frère ne répondrait pas, mais le Survivant soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Des cris... des suppliques indistinctes. J'ai tenté de les aider mais je ne pouvais pas bouger, et j'ai pensé à...

Il s'interrompit brutalement, et détourna la tête.

-Mais tu les as entendu aussi, Lucifer, lança-t-il. Nous avons entendu la même chose. Je ne suis pas fou.

-Personne n'a dit que tu l'étais, répliqua le jeune Poufsouffle.

Les cris de la femme, désespérés, suppliants, lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'adossa contre le mur.

-J'ai entendu une femme supplier. Elle... Elle suppliait pour la vie de ses enfants. Et il y a eu un long rire glacé.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se haït pour cette faiblesse, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers d'une manche humide, sans grand résultat. Il sursauta violemment en se rendant compte que la respiration haletant de son jumeau s'était soudainement suspendue. Il fit face à un Harry plus livide que jamais, au bord de la nausée, les yeux remplis des mêmes larmes que les siennes. Le silence se fit plus pesant encore, les yeux verts naufragés du Gryffondor inquiétant le rouquin à tel point qu'il envisagea de le gifler pour le faire réagir. Mais soudain, une respiration trop profonde, trop brutale sortit de la bouche du Survivant.

-Oh merde. Oh, bordel...

Les jurons se faisaient très présents dans son vocabulaire ces temps-ci, et James ne cessait de le reprendre dessus, mais en cet instant précis, Lucifer comprit que Harry savait parfaitement ce qui s'était produit. Il posa une main hésitante sur son épaule et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? Pourquoi est-ce que toi...

Les phrases désordonnées qui sortaient de ses lèvres et ses questions incessantes dénotaient des points communs insoupçonnés entre eux.

-Harry, murmura-t-il en tentant de l'apaiser.

-Je vais vomir.

-Mrs Pomfresh est juste...

-Non !

Le cri fier et le regard noir qu'il reçut ressemblaient déjà plus au garçon qu'il connaissait. Harry respira encore trop fort et trop rapidement quelques instants, puis il parut se calmer.

-Tu as entendu Maman. Le rire glacé est l'une des caractéristiques de Voldemort, Papa me l'a toujours enseigné. Les détraqueurs sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, ils cherchaient Sirius, mais ils ont des capacités... Tu as revécu la nuit où Maman est morte, la nuit où j'ai vaincu Voldemort.

Sa voix s'étranglait toujours dans sa gorge et il piétinait avec agitation, mais son ton légèrement supérieur et son redressement d'épaules indiquaient qu'il avait au moins retrouvé ses esprits. Lucifer au contraire, fut pris de vertige. La terreur dans la voix de cette femme, de leur mère, de Lily, dont on lui avait tant parlé... Il sentit ses jambes peiner à supporter son poids.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui a ce souvenir le plus précis ? murmura Harry.

Lucifer fut incapable de répondre à cette question au même moment, Hermione sortit du bureau du professeur McGonagall, visiblement ravie. Ses traits s'affaissèrent lorsqu'elle dévisagea les deux garçons, mais ils se reprirent sans un mot et rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Ils avaient manqué la répartition, mais Lucifer n'en eut cure il se glissa entre Noah et Sally-Ann, et sourit timidement à Susan, qui l'inspectait avec curiosité. Il serra la main de son meilleur ami, et Sally-Ann lui frotta doucement le dos tandis que Dumbledore se lançait dans une diatribe sur les Détraqueurs. A son ton grave et son expression sombre, il paraissait évident qu'il n'était pas ravi de la décision du Ministère. Il annonça ensuite la prise de poste de Remus Lupin, puis de Rubeus Hagrid, et Noah et Lucifer applaudirent joyeusement, heureux de voir leur soirée égayée. Hagrid semblait sincèrement heureux.

Retrouver la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle enchanta le jeune Potter, qui se laissa tomber aux pieds d'un immense fauteuil près de la cheminée et savoura la chaleur des flammes et de la pièce. Quelques sixièmes années occupèrent le canapé en riant relativement fort. Cedric Diggory était assis au milieu, et deux de ses amis ébouriffaient ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait de se dégager, gêné.

-Tu as été nommé Capitaine, Ced ! Sois un peu fier, moins humble ! lança une fille avec un certain agacement.

-Je n'ai même pas fait mes preuves, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

Sally-Ann se jucha sur un accoudoir et ses pieds vinrent taquiner l'épaule du rouquin.

-Tu ne me racontes même pas tes vacances ? se plaignit-elle, mais sa voix était un brin trop taquine pour qu'elle ne soit réellement blessée.

-Je t'ai envoyé des lettres, répondit-il, un peu inquiet.

Il reçut un coup un peu plus fort dans le creux de l'épaule et grimaça.

-Je sais, idiot. Il n'empêche que tu ne m'as quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, et j'aurais bien aimé vous voir, Noah et toi, dans le train.

Le sérieux dans son ton l'alerta et il se retourna.

-T'es-tu disputée avec Susan ?

-Mais non ! Tu crois que je ne viens te voir que quand je suis toute seule ?

Se sentant légèrement perdu, mais restant suffisamment lucide pour sentir qu'elle était vexée, il se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle avait quelques boutons d'acnés, mais son visage commençait à perdre de sa rondeur, tout en gardant ses traits doux.

-Je sais que non, affirma-t-il. Je suis navré si je t'ai offensée. J'ai passé le voyage en compagnie de Harry et ses amis, et les Détraqueurs...

-Avec Harry ? Je croyais que vous étiez en rivalité ?

Elle demeurait la fillette naïve qu'il connaissait, mais une partie de lui s'agaça qu'elle ne connaisse pas l'évolution de sa relation avec son frère jumeau. Noah était assis par terre, silencieux et plongé dans ses pensées, et Lucifer hésita à lui proposer d'aller dans le dortoir. Sally-Ann claqua des doigts devant ses yeux.

-Lucifer ! Excuses acceptées, mais réponds moi un peu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces Détraqueurs ? J'ai entendu quelques Serpentards répandre des rumeurs et se moquer de vous mais...

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Pourquoi avait-il entendu sa mère hurler ? Pourquoi la première pensée lui venant avait-elle été pour son jumeau, comme toujours ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il eu que de faibles échos ? Pourquoi les autres n'avaient-ils rien entendu ? Noah le savait et comptait lui expliquer, mais tant de questions demeuraient, notamment en ce qui concernait le Magiceomètre, et l'origine de ces choses.

-Ce sont d'horribles trucs, n'est-ce pas ? soupira l'adolescente. Si mes parents apprenaient...

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ses yeux ne le regardaient plus, et son corps s'affaissa.

-Pas grand chose, avertit-elle. J'ai l'impression que nous nous éloignons, ils sont terrifiés car persuadés qu'à ma crise d'ado je fuguerai pour me réfugier dans le monde magique... Nous sommes très mal à l'aise les uns vis à vis des autres et ma mère est enceinte.

-En effet, pas grand chose, commenta Noah depuis le sol, une empreinte d'ironie dans ses intentions.

Sally-Ann rosit et sauta à terre, entre fureur et amusement.

-Vous deux savez très bien que c'est compliqué pour moi ! Je refuse d'en parler en plein milieu de la Salle Commune, et je n'ai d'ailleurs aucune envie de dialoguer là dessus !

Elle rejeta ses cheveux ondulés, que Lucifer voyait détachés pour la première fois, en arrière et s'en vint retrouver Susan, qui plaisantait avec Hannah en jouant à la bataille explosive. Un instant ébahi, le rouquin s'agenouilla auprès de Noah.

-Allons dans le dortoir, suggéra-t-il.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et se leva. Il serra son épaule un peu plus fort que d'habitude tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte.

* * *

Leurs valises avaient été déposées au pied de leurs lits, et ni Ernie, ni Justin n'avaient encore rejoint le dortoir. La porte ronde se referma sur Noah et Lucifer, et ils gagnèrent le fond de la pièce. Noah n'allait pas bien, Lucifer sentait sa détresse émaner de lui comme si elle était sienne, créant une angoisse dans sa propre gorge. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur l'épais dessus de lit du jeune Weber et demeurèrent un instant silencieux. Les jambes du rouquin se balançaient nerveusement.

-Noah ? murmura-t-il enfin.

-J'ai eu si peur.

Sa voix était rauque, et il ne paraissait pas désireux de poursuivre la conversation, laissant son ami désemparé et anxieux.

-Qu'as-tu, Noah ?

Le garçon tourna vers lui ses yeux métalliques où luisaient du reproche, et Lucifer eut un mouvement de recul, alarmé.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, Lucifer, et pourtant, seul Harry semble importer parfois.

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge sans qu'il puisse réfuter. Il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre, sentant la culpabilité le submerger. Il ne trouva rien à dire que son meilleur ami ne sache déjà, et rien ne vint à son esprit qui puisse le réconforter.

-Noah, je...

Il se trouvait à court de mots, à courts de questions, ignorant comment répondre à cette information, ignorant même si elle comportait une part de vérité.

-Je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est rien, dit Noah d'une voix atone.

Il paraissait irrémédiablement blessé.

-Je... Harry... Toi... Noah... Noah, tu es mon meilleur ami, et sans toi je...

-Je le sais, Lucifer. J'ai juste du mal à avaler la situation pour le moment.

-Entre Harry et toi...

A qui irait sa loyauté ? Si Noah et Harry s'affrontaient sur un champ de bataille, aux côtés de qui se rangerait-il ? S'il ne pouvait sauver que l'un d'entre eux, lequel choisirait-il ? Il ferma un instant les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Simplement les envisager le rendait nauséeux.

-Les liens du sang, soupira Noah.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Lucifer. Je ne sais pas.

L'expression de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il avait appelé son jumeau après son réveil lui revint soudainement et enfin, son esprit devint assez clair pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer.

-J'ai cessé de vivre quand tu as été pétrifié. J'ai vécu dans la terreur que Harry le soit, mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que toi...

Sans Noah. Une situation qu'il ne pouvait envisager, si douloureuse qu'y penser le déchirait.

-Noah, j'ai entendu Harry, lorsque je me suis évanoui. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai simplement entendu ma mère supplier Voldemort de la tuer à notre place, puis Harry, non loin...

Les mots s'étranglèrent, incapables de passer.

-Je ne peux imaginer que tu ne sois pas à mes côtés. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours aux tiens. Toujours.

Un léger et triste sourire vint étirer les lèvres du jeune Weber.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages.

-Oh, Noah...

Cédant à son impulsion, il enserra de ses bras le garçon triste qu'il sentait encore hanté par la mission confiée par Cygnus.

-Tu as mon entière loyauté.

Noah eut un léger rire, semblable à un sanglot.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je tiens plus à toi qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, Harry au même niveau.

Les mots sonnèrent si justes que Lucifer sut qu'ils étaient réels. Jamais il ne pourrait choisir entre son jumeau et son meilleur ami. Le premier était son frère, son égal, son jumeau. Le lien avec Noah s'était construit, renforcé, mais il était puissant. Inébranlable.

-Nous réussirons, promit-il à l'oreille du garçon. Nous dévoilerons l'Histoire, et nous la rétablirons. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Noah pressa ses mains contre les bras qui le maintenaient et s'adossa contre lui, se détendant enfin. Un long moment silencieux s'écoula avant qu'il ne reprenne d'une voix apaisée :

-Les détraqueurs ont des effets différents sur chacun d'entre nous, mais ils provoquent toujours une sensation de désespoir. Ils te glacent l'âme, te donnent l'impression que tu ne seras plus jamais heureux. Parce que Harry et toi avez connu des événements traumatisants, ils vous affectent plus et vous font revivre vos pires souvenirs.

Ils respiraient à l'unisson, s'insufflaient mutuellement une chaleur humaine réconfortante.

-Mes souvenirs sont plus clairs que ceux d'Harry.

Même sans le voir, dans le dortoir éteint, il devina le sourire de son meilleur ami au son de sa voix.

-Harry a vécu auprès d'un père aimant, qui le protégeait et lui a donné une enfance joyeuse malgré tout. Tu es toujours en quête d'amour, Lucifer, pour de nombreuses raisons, dont je n'ai sans doute pas la moitié, et tu portes une fragilité accentuée par les rejets et le manque d'amour.

Le garçon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, estomaqué. Noah ne lui apprenait rien que son inconscient n'ait assimilé, mais l'entendre rendait les faits concrets et lui renvoyait en pleine figure. Sa vue se brouilla.

-Je suis là, moi aussi, jura Noah.

Et les pressions mutuelles se firent plus fortes.

* * *

Leur rentrée se fit avec un peu plus d'excitation que la précédente. Si les deux garçons avaient hâte de pouvoir trouver du temps libre pour enfin percer la bulle de mystère qui entourait l'Ancienne Salle Commune de leur maison, l'arrivée de nouvelles matières attisaient leur curiosité. Noah découvrit l'Arithmancie dès neuf heures le premier jour, tandis que le monde des Runes s'ouvrait à Lucifer l'après-midi.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe les yeux brillants en compagnie de quelques autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues. L'apprentissage d'une nouvelle langue avec un alphabet inhabituel n'attirait pas vraiment des adolescents. La vue des lieux fit naître un sourire joyeux sur tous les visages néanmoins : alors qu'ils s'étaient attendus à une vieille salle poussiéreuse, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce dont le mur du fond était recouvert d'une tapisserie aux teintes bleues représentant des chercheurs et des scribes au Moyen-Âge. Près des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le patio se trouvaient entassés de lourds dictionnaires runiques, et de hautes tables carrées meublaient le milieu de la salle.

-Bienvenue ! lança une voix aussi rauque que sèche paraissant venir de nulle part.

Ils sursautèrent et une silhouette se détacha du fond de la salle.

-Tout comme vous, je finissais de déjeuner, ajouta le professeur. Prenez place face à la tapisserie je vous prie, ces tables sont pratiques en groupe mais encombrantes pour les présentations.

A cette heure de la journée, la silhouette se trouvait en contre jour, et Lucifer plissa les yeux pour tenter de détailler leur enseignant. Il se plaça entre Noah et une Serdaigle -Lisa Turpin, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut-, et observa le visage crispé d'un moine éclairé par un soleil couchant. Le professeur se plaça au centre. Ses cheveux entre gris et blond tombaient derrière ses épaules et des rides prononcés marquaient son visage dur. Deux prunelles claires les dévisagèrent, et ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire appréciateur. L'enseignant portait une simple robe de sorcier grise et classe qui s'arrêtait juste à ses chevilles. Homme ou femme ? Se demanda Lucifer pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait entendu la voix. Il s'agissait d'une personne ayant fumé une bonne partie de sa vie, ainsi que le suggéraient les sons qui émanaient de sa gorge, mais le visage marqué par les années et l'absence de formes physiques importantes laissait planer le doute. Il jeta un regard aux autres, dont l'expression indiquait clairement l'interrogation présente.

-Je suis le professeur Lhowaz. Il est agréable de constater que l'Etude des Runes attire encore plus de trois étudiants.

Quelques rires se firent entendre, et Lucifer remarqua à cet instant la présence d'Hermione. Elle lui adressa un sourire avant de reporter son attention sur l'enseignant.

-Nous passerons le premier trimestre à étudier l'histoire des Runes ainsi que leur utilité dans le monde sorcier, puis vous acquerrez quelques bases. Cette année sera pour vous une année de découverte, nous entamerons les subtilité et l'utilisation en profondeur l'année prochaine, jusqu'aux Buses. Regardez cette splendide tapisserie ! Non contente d'être une œuvre d'art, il s'agit également d'une pièce précieuse pour l'Histoire...

Une heure durant, Lhowaz débita un nombre impressionnant d'informations et son visage se métamorphosa. Un sourire vint l'illuminer, faisant disparaître ses rides, et ses yeux perçants se mirent à luire de passion. Le professeur paraissait appartenir à un autre monde, un autre temps.

-Prenez des notes ! Vous en aurez besoin tout au long de vos études dans cette classe !

Ce fut la seule interruption du cours, et Lucifer se senti porté par sa passion, et sentit en lui la chaleur familière d'une curiosité pour un intérêt nouveau. A quelques sièges de lui, Hermione notait frénétiquement le moindre mot, tandis qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir se laisser porter par les mots qui les enveloppaient et ressemblaient plus à une histoire contée qu'à un cours.

* * *

Les mauvaises nouvelles se répandirent dans la semaine. Sally-Ann était tendue et légèrement agressive, et le premier cours d'Hagrid avait résulté avec un élève blessé et un possible renvoi. Lucifer se sentit peiné. Le garde-chasse aimait les animaux fantastiques, et il avait semblé sincèrement heureux d'enseigner. Au cours de ses deux premières années à Poudlard, lui et Noah n'avaient été que rarement confrontés à Malefoy, mais cette histoire les irrita.

-De ce que nous savons de lui, je crois qu'il n'en rajoute dans l'espoir de faire renvoyer Hagrid.

Les yeux de son meilleur ami brillaient de fureur.

-C'est déshonorant, Lucifer ! Et nul ne peut rien y faire, car malheureusement, des hippogriffes peuvent être trop dangereux pour des troisièmes années...

Le rouquin posa une main sur son épaule et tourna une page de La Tempête. Ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, leurs devoirs achevés et l'heure du dîner approchant.

-Mon premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques aura lieux demain. Je proposerais à Hagrid de le voir samedi, pour le thé.

Noah lui offrit un sourire.

-C'est sans doute la meilleur solution... Et dimanche nous pourrons retourner dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune.

Lucifer sentit l'excitation le gagner, et entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de son ami. Ils trouveraient. Ils retraceraient le fil exact des événements.

Il avança à la lisière de la forêt interdite, se sentant étrangement seul sans la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Les douloureux souvenir du dernier trimestre lui revinrent mais il les repoussa. Susan et Sally-Ann marchaient à ses côtés, et ils aperçurent rapidement Hagrid. Il ne restait rien chez lui de la joie affichée au banquet de début d'année : voûté, les yeux injectés de sang et cernés, toute confiance en lui paraissait l'avoir quitté.

-Bonjour Hagrid ! le saluèrent-ils avec toute la joie qu'ils possédaient.

-Bonjour, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés... C'est pas étonnant, ils doivent craindre...

-Ils ont sans doute été retardés par leur dernier cours, déclara fermement Sally-Ann.

Lucifer lui lança un regard étrange. Elle lui paraissait plus affirmée mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier sa mâchoire continuellement crispée et ses jointures livides. Les Serdaigle arrivèrent en effet quelques minutes plus tard, s'excusant pour le retard engendré par leur professeur de Divination, et leur premier cours sur les animaux fantastiques commença. Il fut malheureusement ennuyeux : Hagrid leur présenta mollement des Verracrasse et leur proposa de les nourrir. L'esprit du jeune Potter, laissé inoccupé, commença à tourbillonner. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son jumeau, et il aurait désiré obtenir sa version sur l'incident impliquant Malefoy. Harry regrettait-il qu'ils se soient rapprochés, à présent qu'ils étaient retournés à Poudlard ? Il secoua la tête, sachant que cette assertion n'était motivée que par la crainte. Où se trouvait Sirius Black ? Que s'était-il réellement passé pour qu'un ami en vende un autre à Voldemort, signant sa mort et celle de ses deux enfants ? Il sentit sa poitrine se compresser à cette idée tandis que le visage de Noah s'imposait à lui. Il savait qu'il mourait sans hésiter pour que son meilleur ami continue à vivre, pour qu'il soit heureux. Le trahir serait plus douloureux que n'importe quelle torture, et si insoutenable que jamais il n'y survivrait... Les cheveux de Sally-Ann, noués en une seule longue tresse, effleurèrent ses doigts et il se tourna vers elle.

-M'en-veux tu ? S'enquit-il.

Elle arrêta son activité inintéressante et se redressa avec un soupir.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de ce qui se passe dans ma famille, siffla-t-elle. J'aurais juste aimé rentrer à Poudlard et passer du temps avec vous !

-Sally-Ann... Nous nous inquiétons, c'est normal. Ta famille a été en dehors de la...

-Je ne veux pas en parler ! s'écria-t-elle, rejetant son corps en arrière avec fureur. Bon sang, Lucifer ! Ca ne vous regarde pas, et je prend tout ça très bien !

-Une des qualités des Poufsouffles est d'être honnête, remarqua-t-il.

A la violence avec laquelle son amie réagit, il se crut sur le point de recevoir une gifle.

-Et la loyauté et la patience !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et il sentit son visage s'embraser. Hagrid s'avança vers eux d'un air inquiet.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le rouquin, j'aurais du me concentrer sur les verracrasse.

Le visage défait de l'homme le désola.

-Nous voulions venir prendre le thé avec Noah, Samedi, est-ce possible ?

Un frémissement de la barbe indiqua qu'il avait réussi à faire sourire le professeur.

-Bien sûr. Si ton amie veut venir...

-Uniquement s'il se tait !

Le calme dont avait fait preuve le garçon jusqu'à présent s'évapora alors qu'Hagrid s'éloignait en souriant de plus belle.

-Je ne voulais que t'aider ! s'exclama-t-il. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi ! Tu as peur que l'enfant mette une barrière définitive entre toi et ta famille, et tu as envie de gérer ça toute seule pour te permettre d'ignorer ta colère ! Ne la passe pas sur moi, Sally-Ann, je n'y suis pour rien ! Si tu désires devenir aigrie, ainsi soit-il, mais je déteste cela !

-Tu me déteste, Lucifer ? Très bien, je te débarrasse de moi, puisque tu es trop intolérant pour accepter le changement chez des amis ! Je vais pouvoir me passer de tes jérémiades !

Il reçut le coup comme une gifle et recula. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses poumons manquèrent d'air tandis que celui qu'il inhalait semblait douloureux et jamais suffisant. Sally-Ann s'éloigna de lui, et il s'efforça de rester debout.

* * *

Il rejoignit Noah sitôt que le cours fut achevé et son meilleur ami le prit dans se bras, lui tenant la main alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Remus Lupin. Le mal-être du rouquin ne diminua pas. Etait-il lié à Alexan Lupin ? Allait-il tenter de lui parler ? Faire référence à son amitié avec James Potter ?

L'homme paraissait s'être reposé, et il les mena jusque dans la salle des professeurs, où ils durent affronter un épouvantard. Lucifer ignorait ce qu'était sa plus grande peur et comment la tourner en ridicule. Les dix minutes de réflexion constituèrent pour lui une véritable torture... Il songea aux Détraqueurs, à James, puis son estomac se tordit violemment à la pensée de la mort d'Harry... et de Noah... Son cœur déjà malmené s'accéléra et trop tôt ce fut son tour.

* * *

L'épouvantard se transforma dans un CRAC ! et le cadavre de son meilleur ami apparut sur le sol. Il se sentit défaillir.

-R-Ridikulus !

CRAC ! Un autre corps remplaça celui de Noah. Harry, le visage en sang, paraissait si fragile...

-Je suis là, Lucifer.

Le souffle chaud de son ami le rasséréna... Quelque chose de drôle... De simple, d'enfantin, quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à Harry dans l'intimité du Manoir Potter...

 _-RIDIKULUS !_

Son cri fit sursauter tous ceux présents, et l'épouvantard se redressa soudain avec un « BOUH », et l'épouvantard-Harry éclata de rire, à l'instar des autres. Ce fut en tremblant légèrement que Lucifer rejoignit les rangs de ceux qui étaient passés. Noah se trouvait devant ce qui ressemblait au fantôme de Cygnus Weber.

-Une seule de tes actions pourrait attirer la honte sur des siècles...

 _-Ridikulus !_

L'épouvantard se retrouva affublé d'un costume déguisé et souffla dans un objet qui produisit un cri strident. L'assemblée éclata de rire, et il commença à se retransformer en un globe argenté avant de faire face à un Serdaigle.

La séance parut lourde chaque fois que les Poufsouffle passaient. Leur sens de la loyauté les rendait plus vulnérables aux avis de leurs proches et aux pertes humaines, et aussi bien Noah que Lucifer reçurent des étreintes de réconfort.

-La pression familiale, murmura le rouquin à l'adresse du jeune Weber.

-Elle est immense, mais j'apprends à la maîtriser... Oh, Lucifer... Tu es si loyal... Peut-être trop pour ton bien... Lucifer... Ne pense pas que je ne tiens pas à toi, mais je n'ai pas peur de te perdre. L'imaginer serait... Je serais toujours là pour toi, et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Le garçon roux serra les doigts de son ami un peu plus fort alors que le regard du professeur Lupin s'arrêtait sur eux, son visage livide ostensiblement troublé.

* * *

Ils jouaient aux bavboules dans un coin de la salle commune pour se relaxer après cette journée éreintante lorsque Sally-Ann s'approcha d'eux.

-Que veux-tu ? l'accueillit Noah d'un ton glacial.

Sa main vint se poser, protectrice, sur l'avant bras de son ami. Lucifer se contenta de lever son visage vers elle, espérant que leur amitié soit toujours présente.

-Je m'en veux énormément, Lucifer ! déclara-t-elle. Je pense toujours que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, simplement parce que tu es persuadé de pouvoir être utile...

Noah se raidit.

-Mais je sais que tu fais ça par loyauté, et je me suis montré purement méchante. J'ai détesté ça, je voulais simplement me défouler, et tes paroles ont remué le couteau dans la plaie. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-D'accord, répondit-il, s'efforçant de sourire.

Se plaignait-il autant ? Etait-ce pour cela que son oncle, son cousin, sa tante, le trouvaient insupportable ? Que James le détestait et était persuadé qu'il jalousait son jumeau ? Qu'il agaçait Harry ?

-C'est simplement... Je suis furieuse contre eux, et je ne veux pas que ça se sache, vous m'entendez ? Je ne peux même pas leur dire à quel point j'ai peur !

Lucifer lui prit une main et la pressa. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle ressentait. La jeune fille s'assit près d'eux.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Lucifer. Ton amitié importe pour moi, et je détesterai qu'elle s'arrête !

Il lui sourit, puis lui proposa de jouer avec eux. Leur première semaine à Poudlard s'achevait, et l'année promettait d'être agitée, mais il était bien entouré. Et Harry et lui seraient ensemble.


	5. Amertumes

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un grand merci à** _ **Lecteur**_ **pour sa review** : Merci pour ton retour, d'être là, et de me soutenir.

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre, et devinez quoi... Pour une fois, il est pile au milieu ! Et oui, le troisième tome fait un chapitre de plus que les deux autres. Eheh.**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

La routine reprit rapidement sa place, et Octobre fut là sans que Lucifer et Noah ne s'en aperçoivent. Ils étaient redescendus dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune, se remémorant ce que leur avait raconté Cygnus Weber et la mission implicite dont ils étaient désormais chargés. Assis sur les marches inégales de l'escalier tournant, les deux garçons avaient contemplé les vestiges d'un passé invisible, se demandant comment retracer loyalement l'Histoire. La tristesse s'empara peu à peu d'eux, et le manque d'informations ostensibles supplémentaires les fit espacer leurs visites dans les lieux qui leur paraissaient de plus en plus lugubres. Ils choisirent à la place de trouver le courage d'aborder le professeur Binns pour lui demander des informations et relancer leurs recherches.

Une excitation perceptible parcourut l'école lorsque la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut annoncée pour le week-end d'Halloween. La rancoeur envers son père saisit brutalement Lucifer à la gorge et il s'efforça de se calmer, effrayé par la violence du sentiment. Sa tante qui l'élevait depuis plus de dix ans lui en avait donné l'autorisation, et son père avait balayé tout lien entre eux d'un revers de la main et d'une simple phrase.

-J'aimerais que vous me donniez vos autorisations le plus rapidement possible, déclara le professeur Chourave à la fin d'un cours de botanique.

Lucifer se sentit déchiré. Il possédait le formulaire, et les liens noués avec sa tante lui étaient précieux et de plus en plus forts. Elle l'avait signée et l'émotion qui était passée entre eux le bouleversait toujours. Néanmoins, bafouer l'autorité de son père revenait, à long terme, à renoncer à créer le moindre lien et à être aimé de lui. A qui devait aller sa loyauté ? Il aimait Pétunia, et il aimait James, malgré lui, et la déchirure provoquée à sa poitrine le fit haleter. Noah posa une main sur son épaule, et il croisa les prunelles émeraudes de son jumeau qui flamboyaient de la même injustice qu'il ressentait. Harry serra les poings, et Hermione voulut l'entraîner vers la sortie, mais il maintint son regard ancré dans celui de son frère, puis hocha la tête. Le rouquin sentit sa poitrine s'ouvrir et lui permettre de respirer.

-Viens, murmura Noah.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur directrice de maison alors que leurs camarades se dépêchaient de se rendre en cours de Potions, et Lucifer lui tendit son formulaire d'une main tremblante. Il admira la signature si nette et si appuyée, faite au stylo bille sur le parchemin sorcier et un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Le professeur Chourave pris l'autorisation de Noah, et consulta celle de Lucifer. Son visage rond eut une expression indéchiffrable.

-Lucifer, déclara-t-elle tristement, nous avons reçu un courrier de James Potter spécifiant que ni votre frère ni vous n'aviez l'autorisation de sortir du château.

La rage afflua brusquement dans ses veines tandis que sa gorge se nouait.

-Je vis avec ma tante depuis ma première année de vie ! Elle m'élève, me nourris, m'écoute ! Cela constitue plus que ce que James fait pour moi ! Ma tante est responsable de moi, plus légitimement que...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa trachée. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi durs à prononcer ? Aussi cruellement vrais ? Il ne supportait pas de les entendre, de les verbaliser. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue tandis qu'il demeurait ancré dans le sol, furibond, les doigts de Noah caressant doucement les siens, les malaxant pour l'aider. Le professeur Chourave secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire sincèrement triste.

-Pétunia Dursley n'a jamais obtenu votre garde légalement, Lucifer. James Potter est responsable de vous, et il a l'autorité légale, qui ne peut être outrepassée.

Elle posa les formulaires et déplaça une plante en pots dont les mâchoires se refermèrent sur du vide avec déception.

-Etant donné les circonstances actuelles, avec Sirius Black en liberté et à votre recherche, je ne peux qu'appuyer la décision de James car elle vous protège. Nous devons respecter la loi, aussi injuste soit-elle. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez pas être proche de votre tante et l'aimer, au contraire. Nul ne pourra jamais entraver ce qui vous lie.

La fureur du jeune Potter augmenta avant de s'évanouir complètement lorsqu'il lut entre les lignes du discours de sa directrice. Elle n'approuvait pas que James le prive des liens construits avec Pétunia.

-Pourquoi ai-je les inconvénients et aucun avantage ? murmura le rouquin d'une voix étranglée.

-Il va vous falloir construire vous-même les avantage, Lucifer, et je suis certain que vous pouvez compter sur Noah.

La voix ferme de la femme avait pour but de l'empêcher de sombrer dans la mélancolie, mais il se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, ni refus ni assentiment.

.

Sally-Ann comprenait le désarroi dans lequel la situation l'avait plongé, et elle le soutint tout en se montrant acerbe dès qu'il s'enfermait dans sa morosité.

-Franchement, Lucifer ! Tu as la vie entière pour découvrir Pré-Au-Lard, profite au moins de Poudlard !

Elle contrebalançait, comme l'année précédente, sa tendance à se laisser aller à la mélancolie. Le rouquin décida de vivre comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, suivant les cours, et s'intéressant aux mystères passionnants que proposaient le château. Il salua Mimi Geignarde en passant devant ses toilettes, observa avec attention accrue un gigantesque miroir aux reflets étranges, et retourna prendre le thé chez Hagrid en compagnie de ses deux amis.

-Je voudrais redescendre, déclara-t-il à Noah la semaine précédent Halloween. Bien qu'il est probable que nous ne trouvions rien de nouveau, si nous prenons nos notes et essayons de retracer ce que nous savons...

Il s'était glissé dans le lit de son meilleur ami après que Justin et Ernie se soient endormis. Les lits de Poufsouffle demeuraient plus grands que ceux des autres maisons, mais avec la croissance des deux garçons, il leur devenait difficile d'y tenir confortablement, et ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

-Je sais, répondit doucement son ami. Je n'aime pas avoir l'impression de laisser tomber ainsi, alors que nous avons tant de temps libre.

Ils se comprenaient en un regard, une respiration. Sally-Ann était leur amie, mais rien ne venait jamais entraver leur lien fusionnel, si puissant qu'il pouvait en devenir dangereux. Lucifer ferma les yeux dans le noir, détendu et apaisé.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser seul le week-end prochain.

Rouvrant les yeux, le rouquin put discerner dans la nuit claire et étoilée les prunelles métallique luisant de loyauté de son meilleur ami, et les traits de son visage formant un léger sourire et sans aucune souffrance, aucun regret.

-Je resterai à lire Shakespeare. Vas-y, Noah. Tu es aussi curieux de l'Histoire de la Cabane Hurlante que moi, et j'aimerais goûter des friandises magiques. Sally-Ann et Susan nous le feront regretter si on les laisses seules.

La main de Noah trouva la sienne et la pressa.

-Découvrir la nouveauté en ta compagnie possède une atmosphère que je n'obtiendrai pas ailleurs. Que ce ne soit pas le cas cette année...

-Lorsque je le pourrais... je te promets qu'on se rendra à la Cabane Hurlante pour l'inspecter.

Son ami rit doucement, et la pression sur sa main se fit plus forte. Lucifer regagna son lit quelques instants plus tard et mit quelques secondes à s'habituer aux draps frais. Il se sentait heureux, avec Noah à ses côtés, Harry qui ne se trouvait pas si loin et Poudlard qui demeurait aussi passionnante qu'au premier jour. Le garçon se saisit de la photo qui se trouvait dans ses affaires et agita sa baguette pour lancer un _Lumos_ , après avoir fermé ses rideaux pour ne pas éblouir ses compagnons de dortoir. Il contempla Lily, James, Harry et lui à la lumière argentée. Leur mère riait et ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de son jumeau, brillaient d'une joie pure et d'amour, tandis que sa main effleurait celle de leur père. Et Harry et lui... Leurs petites mains se cherchaient. Fasciné par les détails de l'image qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur, il plongea peu à peu dans le sommeil.

* * *

Ils empruntèrent les escaliers de l'Ancienne Salle Commune la veille d'Halloween. La salle leur parut aussi lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée mais ils accueillirent avec joie son odeur renfermée si familière et son atmosphère chargée d'histoire. Observant, effleurant à peine les fauteuils, les meubles et la cheminée, ils retrouvèrent les messages d'adieu gravés derrière les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent près des dortoir des filles, ils échangèrent un même regard. Le malaise s'emparait toujours d'eux d'importants indices qui relanceraient leur enquête pouvaient s'y trouver, mais enfreindre une telle barrière leur paraissait impossible. En s''approchant, un détail alerta Lucifer. Il connaissait la pièce par cœur, mais cet angle donnait un nouveau point de vue, et, à moitié dissimulé par un meuble, de sorte qu'ils n'auraient pu le voir sans oser marcher près du dortoir des filles, se trouvait un morceau de parchemin. Il marcha précautionneusement dans sa direction, et retint une exclamation de surprise en reconnaissant l'écriture.

-Alexan Lupin, dit-il, et sa voix résonna dans les lieux.

Il s'agissait d'un autre morceau de son journal, ainsi que l'indiquait les trois mots écrits en en-tête.

-Il devait être distrait, souffla Noah.

Le respect et l'émotion rendaient sa voix tremblante. Le parchemin paraissait plus fragile que celui retrouvé dans le lit, laissé à l'air libre et au passage, et les deux garçons s'abstinrent d'y toucher, craignant qu'il ne se réduise en poussière au moindre mouvement. Lucifer se contorsionna pour le lire tandis que Noah prenait une plume pour réécrire l'extrait.

 _17 Avril 1574_

 _J'aimerais pouvoir de nouveau rire, et entendre les autres faire de même. Je ne supporte plus de voir le visage de Duncan ainsi fermé._

 _L'état d'Elizabeth Ière s'est aujourd'hui aggravé, et je crains ce qu'il adviendra si elle meurt. Seul William, Cygnus et moi savons ce qu'il adviendrait si les vieilles familles apprenaient la vérité._

 _Oh, par Merlin, je n'en puis plus. Les regards des professeurs sont vrillés sur Duncan, les une des journaux relatent chaque jours l'avancée de la maladie de la Reine, et la Gazette elle-même fait déjà des plans et des hypothèses sur ce que représenterai l'arrivée d'un sorcier sur le trône._

 _Duncan ne doit jamais régner. La situation politique est bien trop instable et les vieille familles en profiteraient instantanément._

 _Jamais, jamais, jamais Duncan ne doit régner ! Il risquerait la mort à chaque seconde, et une manipulation si habile et si discrète que le peuple anglais n'aurait plus sa place sur le sol. Nous deviendrions un empire sorcier._

 _Selon William, je panique. J'aimerais qu'il se débarrasse de sa manie de lire par dessus mon épaule._

 _Je ne panique pas sans raison._

 _L'idéologie d'un sang-pur et d'une suprémacie magique enfle dans le Royaume Uni. Il s'agissait d'un événement inévitable depuis que nous avons interdit les baguettes aux êtres magiques non-sorcier._

 _Nous avons toutes les raisons d'être persuadés qu'Elizabeth Ière a été empoisonnée. Son état se dégrade par palliers, et ce que nous savons de sa maladie ressemble à notre théorie._

 _Les vieilles familles ne cessent de contacter Duncan, et elles sont venues le voir deux fois le mois dernier. Elles se montrent menaçantes._

 _TOUT ce qui à trait à cette potentielle succession fait choux gras dans la Gazette. Tout ! A l'exception bien sûr de notre théorie empoisonnée._

Lucifer se redressa, grimaçant lorsque son cou endolori lui fit regretter les positions dans lesquelles il avait forcé son corps.

-Ici s'arrête le jour, murmura-t-il. Noah. Si Elizabeth Ière a été empoisonnée, si les vieilles familles voulaient autant le pouvoir... Il s'agit d'un complot pour mettre Duncan Rey-Tudors sur le trône. Et... et s'il s'avère réellement l'enfant d'Elizabeth Ière, le danger était plus grand encore.

Noah finit d'écrire et leurs yeux s'ancrèrent. Ils étaient livides. Ils entrevoyaient une facette de l'humanité qu'ils ignoraient jusqu'à présent. Une facette impitoyable, calculatrice et dangereuse, qui entachait leur innocence. Ils entraient dans les coulisses d'un complot.

* * *

Lucifer accompagna les autres troisième année de Poufsouffle jusqu'au Hall, puis s'adossa contre l'un des piliers en pierre avec mélancolie. Se retrouver seul dans un château désert faisait naître en lui une curieuse sensation, entre liberté et tristesse. Il se décida à aller à la bibliothèque et croisa Harry dans un couloir. Les deux garçons se tinrent face à l'autre, maladroits dans leur corps, ne sachant comment interagir. Le Gryffondor avait les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, l'air frustré et serrait les poings. Reconnaissant la mauvaise humeur de son jumeau, Lucifer hésita à parler, se demandant s'il risquait de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Néanmoins, il s'agissait de Harry, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ni de l'aimer.

-Hannah prétend que Sirius Black a été vu non loin d'ici.

-Ce sont les rumeurs, siffla Harry, mais il ne viendra jamais à Pré-Au-Lard. C'est plein de Détraqueurs. Et même si c'est dangereux, j'aimerais vivre comme les autres, une fois de temps en temps !

Le Poufsouffle recula devant l'agressivité qui émanait de son frère.

-Tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que James et toi êtes proches, mais tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard.

Les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Ils enflaient dans sa poitrine et son esprit depuis la première fois que Harry s'était trouvé sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Depuis qu'il connaissait cet aspect fragile de son jumeau, populaire et adulé, mais qui n'avait que deux amis, et pas les plus appréciés de sa promotion. Il aurait aisément pu être l'un des étudiants les plus brillants, mais il avait choisi Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, pour qui ils étaient et non ce qu'ils représentaient, et ils le lui rendaient.

-J'ai été heureux, répliqua son jumeau, sur la défensive. J'ai réellement été heureux. Je ne savait pas ce qu'était jouer avec des enfants de mon âge, et Papa a pris soin de moi à chaque instant. J'ai assisté à des matchs, et il m'a tenu à l'écart d'une célébrité encombrante.

-Tu profites quand même des avantages, sourit amèrement Lucifer. Je suppose qu'il faut une contrepartie à cette menace constante.

James devait apprécier la célébrité de son fils, contrôlée et protégée. Harry avait dû s'entraîner et craindre pour sa vie dès son plus jeune âge.

-Parfois ça me gênerais moins que tu t'inquiètes pour moi si tu pensais à toi, lâcha le Gryffondor.

Lucifer tressaillit et son cœur manqua un battement.

-C'est... des fois... comme si tu vivais par procuration, comme si seule ma vie importait, par rapport à la tienne. Comme si tu n'aurais jamais dû naître et que ton seul rôle est de me protéger. Je ne veux pas de ça.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du rouquin, qui s'efforça de les réprimer. Lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux brouillés de son frère, Harry eut un mouvement de recul, ostensiblement très mal à l'aise.

-Aujourd'hui, je veux dire. Avant... nous n'avons pas été élevés comme des frères. Pourtant...

La gorge de Lucifer se nouait un peu plus fort à chacun de ses mots et il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-Je veux dire... J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, mais pas toi, et tu es là à t'inquiéter et à analyser ce que j'ai vécu, et le pire, c'est que tu touches juste.

-Je veux juste être là pour toi, et je le serais, Harry, quoi qu'il arrive.

Sa voix fut par miracle ferme. Lucifer inspira profondément.

-Si vivre avec vous signifie que j'aurais sans cesse été laissé dans l'ombre, forcé de te protéger, alors je ne regrette pas d'avoir été chez les Dursley. Pétunia a pris soin de moi à sa manière, et je suis libre de décider moi-même ce que je veux faire. Je te protège parce que tu es mon jumeau, parce que quoi qu'il arrive...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge mais il reprit.

-Je le choisis sans le choisir. Nous sommes jumeaux. Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. Il s'agit de quelque chose d'ancré en moi.

Le regard d'Harry le fuyait, et ses joues rosissaient tandis qu'il faisait passer son poids d'une jambe sur l'autre.

-Bon sang, Lucifer ! Je sais... Je comprends.

Le lien muet passa entre eux, comme lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à la poursuite de la Pierre Philosophale ou dans la Chambre des Secrets. Les mains liées, ensemble, comme depuis avant même leur naissance. Les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues du rouquin se révélaient plus apaisantes que douloureuses.

Ils passaient dans le bureau du professeur Lupin, marchant dans Poudlard faute d'une meilleure idée d'occupation, muets et gênés par une distance entre eux qu'ils ne pouvaient résoudre, proches par des sentiments qu'ils ignoraient, lorsque l'homme les appela. La porte de son bureau était ouverte tandis qu'il corrigeait des copies, et il les remarqua.

-Harry, Lucifer ? Que faites vous là ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, mais alors que la posture du Poufsouffle se faisait respectueuse, son frère se recula et se tendit instantanément. L'homme se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

-Nous marchons, répliqua le Gryffondor. Les autres sont à Pré-Au-Lard.

Lupin soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les cernes sous ses yeux atteignaient ses joues il paraissait malade et épuisé.

-Je suppose que votre père a jugé plus prudent que vous restiez en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le connaissiez pas, s'exclama Harry avec fureur.

Lucifer le fusilla du regard, comprenant sa rancoeur mais désapprouvant son comportement par rapport à un professeur.

-C'est exact, répondit-t-il calmement.

L'homme leur ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Je suis navré, Harry. James et moi nous sommes tant éloignés que je ne peux m'adresser à vous comme si nous nous connaissions. Je suis néanmoins votre professeur. J'ai reçu un strangulot pour le prochain cours, voulez vous l'examiner ?

La curiosité saisit Lucifer qui saisit l'occasion d'observer la créature sans une foule d'élèves se pressant autour. Harry hésita et défia Lupin du regard mais rentra néanmoins dans le bureau. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un grand aquarium dans lequel une répugnante créature verdâtre, hérissée de petites cornes pointues, faisait des grimaces contre la paroi de verre en déployant ses doigts longs et fins.

-C'est un démon des eaux, dit Lupin en contemplant le strangulot d'un air songeur. Nous n'aurons pas trop de mal avec lui. Il suffit de savoir briser son étreinte. Vous avez vu ses doigts extrêmement longs ? Ils sont puissants, mais fragiles.

Le strangulot montra ses dents, puis alla se réfugier sous un enchevêtrement d'herbes aquatiques.

-Une tasse de thé ? proposa Lupin en cherchant sa bouilloire des yeux. J'étais sur le point de m'en faire.

Une boisson paraissait la bienvenue dans cette atmosphère de tensions et ils acceptèrent. La méfiance du jeune Gryffondor envahissait la pièce, perceptible même pour un inconnu.

-Je voulais vous demander, déclara-t-il, pourquoi m'avoir empêché de vaincre l'épouvantard ?

Lucifer se tourna vivement vers lui, renversant au passage quelques gouttes brûlantes sur ses cuisses.

-Je pensais que cela paraîtrait évident, répondit-il en haussa les sourcils, surpris. J'imagine que l'épouvantard aurait pris l'aspect de Lord Voldemort. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée de le voir se matérialiser devant une classe paniquée. Les épouvantard peuvent être dangereux et se nourrissent de la peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de Voldemort, répliqua Harry. Je me suis tout de suite souvenu... du Détraqueur.

Il paraissait assez mal à l'aise, haïssant la faiblesse dans laquelle ces créatures le repoussaient. Lupin resta silencieux un instant, buvant une gorgée de thé.

-Je vois. Ainsi, ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est de la peur elle-même. C'est une preuve de grande sagesse, Harry.

Décontenancé, le garçon fixa son professeur.

-Vous m'avez laissé affronter l'épouvantard, murmura Lucifer.

Le silence lui répondit.

-Vous et Harry avez été séparés depuis des années. J'ignorais que vous étiez proches. Je n'ai entendu dire que récemment que vous aviez été à ses côtés lorsqu'il se trouvait en danger.

La main de Harry trembla lorsqu'il reposa la tasse sur le bureau. Lucifer hocha lentement la tête, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Votre épouvantard est la preuve d'une immense loyauté, Lucifer. Je suis impressionné ce sont plutôt des peurs d'adultes, et pas de tous.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, sentant l'interrogation de son jumeau.

-Ton cadavre. Celui de Noah.

La respiration d'Harry se suspendit quelques secondes, mais le rouquin ne parvint pas à s'arracher au fascinantes lignes du parquet en bois foncé.

-Les Détraqueurs vous affectent... commença l'homme avant que des coups à la porte ne retentissent.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce. Son regard noir se fit presque meurtrier lorsque son regard passa sur Lupin, sur Harry, sur Lucifer. Il fournit une potion à son collègue, et l'esprit de Lucifer se mit aussitôt à tourbillonner.

-Rogue s'intéresse à la magie noire, rappela Harry.

-Vraiment ? répondit distraitement leur professeur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est très compétent dans son domaine, et il me rend un grand service en préparant une potion particulièrement compliquée.

Lupin était réellement malade, réalisa Lucifer, mais pourquoi leur infirmière ne pouvait-elle pas le soigner ? Quelle maladie requerrait une potion particulière et irréalisable, hormis par un professionnel ? Les deux frères prirent congé quelques minutes plus tard, et se retrouvèrent devant le bureau avec appréhension.

-Il est plein de tact, remarqua doucement Lucifer en réponse à la méfiance toujours présente d'Harry, et il sait faire la part des choses.

Il découvrait qu'il appréciait l'homme malgré le passif entre lui et son père, sa famille.

* * *

Noah lui avait rapporté de quoi satisfaire au moins une partie de sa curiosité maladive. Assis dans le dortoir au milieu de Gnomes au poivre, de sucettes au sang, d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre et d'autres friandises excentriques, Lucifer écoutait son ami lui décrire la Cabane Hurlante et les boutiques du village. Il fut bientôt l'heure de dîner, et le somptueux banquet d'Halloween le ravit jusqu'à ce qu'il morde dans une part de gâteau orangée. Le goût de citrouille emplit sa bouche et il eut un haut le cœur en l'avalant. Sally-Ann et Susan éclatèrent de rire, et Noah lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Je pensais que c'était à la carotte, maugréa-t-il.

Il grimaça devant les verres plein de liquide orangée et se débattit pour trouver un pichet d'eau, ses dents râpant contre sa langue pour se débarrasser de l'immonde saveur.

-Tiens, lui conseilla Sally-Ann, poussant vers lui une part de pudding chocolaté dans lequel il mordit avec reconnaissance.

Il sentit le regard pétillant de son amie sur lui, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux, elle se mordit avidement la joue avant de céder à un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Désolée ! Oh, Lucifer, tu devrais voir ta tête !

Il ne parvint pas à se défaire du goût de toute la soirée et les deux filles gloussèrent chaque fois qu'il s'humecta les lèvres avec une grimace. Rassasié, les Poufsouffles regagnèrent leur salle commune et Noah et Lucifer se retirèrent dans le dortoir. Cédric Diggory surgit quelques minutes plus tard, hors d'haleine et les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Les deux garçons se tendirent aussitôt, et la main du rouquin glissa vers son magiceomètre.

-Vous êtes seuls ? s'enquit le Préfet dont le calme tranchait avec son souffle court et son regard inquiet.

-Ernie est à la salle de bains.

-Je m'en charge. Descendez calmement rejoindre le professeur Chourave, nous dormirons dans la Grande Salle ce soir. Sirius Black a pénétré dans Poudlard, et nous devons mettre les élèves en sécurité.

Une sueur glacée coula le long de la colonne de Lucifer, qui tenta de maintenir une respiration raisonnable. Noah lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas incertain vers le reste de leur maison.

Les Gryffondors se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, visiblement secoués, et les Serpentards et les Serdaigle les rejoignirent peu après, décontenancés.

-Lucifer, l'apostropha la directrice, nous allons chercher Black dans le château. Ne bougez pas, et restez près de Mr Weber et Miss Perks.

La brutale prise de conscience que l'homme se trouvait là pour lui le fit se stopper soudainement.

-Harry ? s'enquit-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Mr Potter est en sécurité avec sa maison.

Une partie de l'inquiétude qui le submergeait s'évanouit, mais son estomac se tordit douloureusement alors que Dumbledore faisait apparaître de moelleux sacs et couchages violets. Jamais encore il n'avait été la cible directe du danger. Sirius venait pour lui et son jumeau, pour les livrer en pâture à un mage noire ou achever son travail. Sirius Black, qui avait été l'un des plus proches amis de leur père. L'équation ne pouvait se résoudre dans l'esprit du jeune Poufsouffle. Comment pouvait-on trahir ? Comment pouvait-on jouir de la mort d'un ami, et la provoquer avec joie ? Il sentit ses jambes trembler, et Noah le rattrapa alors qu'elles cédaient sous son poids.

-Je d-dois voir Harry. Noah, c'est Halloween. Notre mère est morte il y a douze ans jour pour jour, et c'est sans doute délibérément que Sirius Black a choisi aujourd'hui pour entrer à Poudlard et nous traquer.

Son meilleur ami passa un bras autour de sa poitrine et le contint fermement.

-Respire, Lucifer. Tu ne tiens plus debout. Allons-y, il se trouve un peu à l'écart.

Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle, tous les regards braqués sur eux. Harry se tenait contre le mur, livide de fureur et de rage, le deuil voilant ses prunelles émeraudes.

-Il voulait me tuer, cracha le Survivant en avisant son frère. Il a déchiqueté le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Je regrettes qu'il ne soit pas entré. Je l'aurais affronté et vaincu au même titre que j'ai vaincu Voldemort !

-Harry... gémit Hermione.

Il se tourna vers elle, flamboyant de rage.

-Ma maman est morte à Halloween.

La haine suintait par toutes les pores de sa peau.

-Il nous a vendus à Voldemort, tous les quatre. S'il avait réussi, nous ne serions par là. Si Voldemort avait trouvé Lucifer sans moi, il ne serait pas là. Si Papa ne s'était pas jeté sur Voldemort, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa baguette, il serait mort et nous serions orphelins. Il a partagé le dortoir des Gryffondors pendant des années avec ses amis, et il les a tués de ses propres mains ou vendus.

La fureur dans sa voix la rendait puissante, et plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers eux. Percy hurla l'extinction des feux, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

-Ce n'est même plus un être humain. Le respect a disparu de sa personnalité, l'éthique également.

Aucun des quatre autres ne broncha. La peine et l'horreur gonflaient le cœur de Lucifer. Maladroitement, il tendit une main à son frère. Harry la contempla quelques trop longues secondes puis ses doigts moites s'entremêlèrent à ceux de son jumeau.

-Ne pars pas à se recherche pour me protéger, l'avertit le Survivant avec toute sa rage.

-Si tu te trouves face à lui, je serais là.

Harry ne répondit pas, et Percy vint leur ordonner de rejoindre leurs camarades de maison. Noah et Lucifer s'emmitouflèrent dans les sacs de couchages, et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Incapable de dormir, le jeune Potter fixa le plafond étoilé. Noah se réveilla vers deux heures du matin et sortit sa main de la chaleur rassurante de la couette pour la passer sur la joue humide de son ami.

-Comment peut-on ? murmura le rouquin. Il a vécu des années avec ses personnes, ils étaient amis... Comment a-t-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le faire ? Passer à l'acte ? Est-ce que l'amitié est si... futile ?

Son estomac se tordit et sa gorge lui parut transpercée d'un pique. Les larmes dévalèrent sur le creux formés par ses cernes, les fines bosses de ses joues, et se logèrent dans son cou, où se trouvait la peau fine et rougie d'une blessure causée par la démolition de la chambre ce funeste soir de 1981. La main de Noah suivit leur trajet, douce et réconfortante, et les larmes continuèrent de couler durant son sommeil perturbé.

* * *

La rumeur se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans Poudlard, et les élucubrations sur la façon dont s'y était pris le criminel pour pénétrer dans les lieux occupèrent les repas, dans des hypothèses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres. La semaine qui suivit perturba profondément Lucifer. Les professeurs ne le lâchaient pas du regard, et les préfets de sa maison l'escortaient discrètement jusqu'à ses salles de cours. D'après ses observations, son jumeau vivait la même expérience et n'en était pas plus heureux que lui. Cette attention constante et ces regards perçants achevèrent de le convaincre que jamais il n'aurait voulu de la célébrité de son jumeau. Ses conversations avec Noah ne lui paraissaient plus privées, et il étouffait. L'attitude de l'ancien ami de son père le bouleversait. Les deux garçons décidèrent de reprendre leurs activités et de s'aérer l'esprit, et ils abordèrent le professeur Binns juste avant qu'il ne puisse quitter sa salle de classe en traversant le tableau. Le fantôme se retourna, choqué que deux élèves s'adressent à lui, et ses yeux opaques les traversèrent comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

-Nous voulions vous parler d'un passage historique peu abordé, déclara Noah. Pourriez vous nous dire ce que vous savez de l'année 1574 et plus généralement, de la fin du XVIème siècle en Angleterre ?

-Je donnes ces cours aux Quatrième Année, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Les révoltes gobelines faisaient rage, et cela me prendrai trop de temps de tout récapituler.

-Le pays était dans un piteux état, se souvint Lucifer dans un flash. Le ministère devait à la fois gérer la fureur des gobelins et leurs revendications pour porter des baguettes et les Vieilles Familles et pour épargner des scandales politiques et continuer de profiter de l'influence sorcière, ils se sont concentrés sur les Gobelins.

Le fantôme s'éleva de quelques centimètres pour mieux contempler son élève.

-C'est exact. La séparation avec les moldus se faisait de plus en plus virulente, et les Vieilles Familles assoiffées de pouvoir ont tenté plusieurs complots tels que l'évincement de la reine, la mise en place d'un pouvoir principal sorcier, lâcher des loups-garous sur les enfants des nés-moldus qui risquaient de devenir puissant et de vouloir un régime qui leur paraissait plus juste.

Binns parlait d'une voix monocorde et sèche. De toute évidence, il jugeait ces faits bien moins intéressants que le combat entre Enund le Crasseux et Grook le Vil. Ce faisant, il ne pouvait se rendre compte que les deux élèves buvaient ses paroles, horrifiés et fascinés.

-Les plus âgés comme les plus jeunes étaient divisés, et Poudlard a risqué de courir à sa perte. Les liens qui apparaissaient entre les sorciers et la famille royale compliquaient les choses. Bien entendu, les complots ont échoué, et la reine a régné encore de nombreuses années, après quoi les héritiers légaux ont repris le trône, tous des moldus, tandis que le Ministère continuait de veiller sur les sorciers. La frontière entre les deux mondes n'a jamais été aussi proche qu'en 1574, mais elle s'est brutalement résorbée. Et maintenant, je vais retourner à mon travail.

Il disparut, et le silence se mit à régner dans la salle de classe. Le ministère, en ne s'occupant que des Gobelins, avait permis aux Vieilles Familles de gagner en puissance dans l'ombre et de mettre la chaos dans Poudlard. La situation s'était rétablie brutalement, dans un événement oublié qu'ils devaient aujourd'hui mettre en lumière. Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie venait de leur fournir un élément manquant : le contexte précis. Les précieuses informations venaient appuyer la thèse de l'empoisonnement et de la filiation de Duncan Rey-Tudor avec Elizabeth Ière.

-Cela a dû être insupportable, murmura Noah. Ces mois passés à Poudlard, où tous pouvait basculer.

-Il existait tant de complots, renchérit son ami sur le même ton. Comment peut-on vivre alors que plusieurs tentatives d'assassinats sont en train de se mettre en place ?

-Le pouvoir, Lucifer. Il existe toujours des personnes dans l'ombre qui détiennent un indice, une ficelle, qui empêchent de retrouver la vérité ou de stopper l'engrenage et d'autres qui font échouer les mécanismes.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard, où l'effarement se disputait à la tristesse. Si l'histoire les passionnaient, ils se retrouvaient tous deux trop impliqués pour ne pas la prendre à cœur. Le funeste destin des élèves de Poufsouffle les touchait profondément.

* * *

La vie reprit peu à peu son cours, hormis une absence inexpliquée du professeur Lupin, remplacé par un Rogue véhément qui leur livra un cours sur les loups-garous tout en décriant son collègue. L'esprit de Lucifer divagua sur les quelques mots prononcés par Binns au sujet de ces créatures, et il leva la main. Le directeur de Serpentard l'ignora tant qu'il put, puis ses orbes noires flamboyèrent alors qu'il l'autorisait à formuler son interrogation.

-Professeur, quel est l'intérêt de lâcher des loups-garous sur... des ennemis politiques ? Puisqu'ils sont incontrôlables, n'est-il pas risqué de faire courir le risque de mort à tout une partie de la population, et créer de nouveaux lycaons ne risque-t-il pas de faire retomber la vengeance sur soi ?

La classe suspendit son souffle, et Hannah et Susan grimacèrent à sa question. L'expression de haine sur le visage de Rogue disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose ressemblant à de la surprise décontenancée. Son masque impassible remplaça bientôt toute émotion, et il marcha sur l'estrade avant de répondre d'un ton doucereux.

-Usuellement, la menace de lâcher des loups-garous sur une famille suffit à la faire se rendre. Dans le cas contraire, la punition organisée dissuadera les prochains ennemis de résister. Les bénéfices sont... intéressants, pour ceux qui recourent à une telle pratique.

-Ils sont ignobles, murmura le garçon roux au bord de la nausée.

Les orbes noires de Rogue se posèrent sur lui, indescriptibles, puis il reprit son cours. La haine qui émanait de lui vers Lucifer depuis qu'il l'avait surpris dans le bureau du professeur Lupin en compagnie de son jumeau se dissipa à partir de ce cours.

La frénésie dans l'école était indéniablement également liée au premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui verrait s'affronter Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Les Serpentards avaient prétendu que leur attrapeur était toujours mal en point, et Malefoy s'amusait à décrire tout haut ce qui pendait au nez de Hagrid lorsque la décision finale serait prise. Il récolta quelques maléfices et finit à l'infirmerie tandis qu'Harry fut mis en retenue par un professeur McGonagall très en colère. Lorsque Lucifer, Susan et Noah se retrouvèrent au bas des dortoir en ce samedi de Novembre, Sally-Ann, emmitouflée dans une couverture et confortablement installée dans un fauteuil moelleux, leur adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Il pleut des cordes, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Je pense que vous irez réclamer de la Pimentine à l'infirmerie dès demain.

Ils maugréèrent mais rejoignirent tout de même le terrain de Quidditch, finissant trempés jusqu'aux os avant même que le match commence. Les mains rougies de Lucifer lui faisaient mal et ses cheveux plaqués contre son crâne devraient être lavés le soir-même, car ils recevaient également de la boue. Les joueurs étaient à peine visible, et Gryffondor mena bientôt de cinquante points. Les Poufsouffles continuaient d'applaudir leur équipe Diggory avait constitué une force de groupe qui manquait encore d'entraînement, mais qui surpassait de loin celle des deux années précédentes. Le temps s'assombrissait de secondes en secondes et nul ne fut surpris lorsque le capitaine de Gryffondor demanda une pause.

-Ca devient dangereux ! hurla Susan pour se faire entendre malgré la pluie battante. Tu crois qu'ils vont stopper le match ?

Un éclair illumina le ciel et l'orage se mit à gronder.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Noah, une expression concernée sur le visage. Le Quidditch est trop sacré aux yeux de beaucoup pour que le mauvais temps l'annule.

-C'est stupide ! s'écria-t-elle, ramenant une mèche de cheveux boueux derrière son oreille.

Ils frissonnaient tous, et il ne faisait désormais aucun doute que les prédictions de Sally-Ann se réaliseraient. Lorsqu'ils reprirent, Lucifer constata que son jumeau avait dû se débrouiller pour améliorer sa vision car il paraissait désormais voler aussi bien qu'à l'accoutumée, devenant un réel challenge pour leur préfet. Le temps devint plus glacial encore et du givre commença à se former sur les rambardes des spectateurs. Une gigantesque forme noire s'avança sur le terrain, et le garçon reconnut les détraqueurs. Un brouillard glacé s'empara de lui en quelques secondes, et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de bloquer la sensation, tétanisé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Harry était en l'air ! Harry s'évanouirait, et de si haut, une telle chute le tuerait. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il avait échoué à protéger son jumeau, se trouvait inutile...

* * *

-Je vous en prie, pas mes enfants ! Tuez moi à leur place, tuez nous, mais pas nos enfants !

-Pousse toi espèce d'idiote ! Allez, pousse toi !

-Pas mes fils ! Ne touchez pas à Lucifer et Harry !

Un long rire glacé, et la conscience trop vive de son jumeau, de son frère, Harry, Harry, Harry...

-HARRY !

* * *

Le son sortit de sa gorge puissant, douloureux, et il se redressa brutalement pour se rendre compte qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Il sentit l'odeur de son meilleur ami et sa présence rassurante à ses côtés et distingua des tâches rouges qui devaient être l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Il va bien, Lucifer, souffla Noah. Il est simplement sonné. Oh, Lucifer...

Le ton bouleversé de l'autre garçon l'alerta, et il papillonna des yeux pour éclaircir son esprit et sa vue. Le visage trempé, strié de boue et de larmes, Noah se trouvait sur une chaise, bouleversé.

-Noah !

Il leva le bras et son meilleur ami s'accrocha à sa main comme s'il avait failli le perdre définitivement.

-Tu t'es mis à convulser, et Harry est tombé, et tu convulsais toujours à terre, les yeux révulsés...

Jamais son meilleur ami n'avait paru si fragile, et Lucifer serra ses doigts aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Je suis là. Je suis là... Les détraqueurs...

Il inspira profondément, comprenant soudain pourquoi ils constituaient la plus grande peur de son frère.

-Chaque fois j'ai l'impression de tout perdre, puis j'entends ma mère qui supplie de nous épargner... d'épargner ses enfants...

Il déglutit difficilement. Il s'agissait de la preuve concrète que sa mère les aimait tous les deux passionnément, que si elle avait survécu, il n'aurait pas été ainsi mis à l'écart.

-Elle m'aimait.

Noah fondit sur lui pour l'entourer de ses bras, se faisant sévèrement réprimander par Mrs Pomfresh.

-Et il y a Harry à côté de moi, Harry...

Il s'interrompit un instant pour chercher ses mots.

-C'est comme si nous nous trouvions dans le même berceau lorsque Voldemort est entré dans la chambre. Comme si nous avions toujours été ensemble jusqu'à cet instant, jusqu'à ce que le statut de Survivant nous sépare. La seule chose dont je suis conscient est qu'Harry est en danger.

Il se releva, repoussant délicatement l'étreinte de son meilleur ami avant de lui prendre les mains. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, partageant un soutien mutuel.

L'infirmière les garda jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Harry ne supportait pas que les détraqueurs constituent pour lui une faiblesse, et il ne parvenait pas à accepter que son jumeau entende plus que lui.

-Je ne veux pas que ça puisse causer un échec pour moi ! Je dois trouver comment les affronter, et je ne peux attendre juillet !

Il se trouvait dans le lit face à Lucifer, qui leva les yeux du _Marchand de Venise_ pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

-Désires-tu que je t'aide ?

-Tu ne peux pas ! Et ce n'est pas ton rôle.

-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je puisse avoir envie d'apprendre à me protéger des détraqueurs ?

La substance argentée qui avait surgi de la baguette de Lupin dans le train l'intriguait profondément. Elle ressemblait tant à ce qui entourait le node de la Tour d'Astronomie qu'il attendait avec impatience de pouvoir découvrir ce dont il s'agissait.

-Je suppose que Papa te l'apprendra de toutes façons, pour que tu...

Harry s'interrompit.

-Je pense que ces entraînement peuvent être utiles, tu sais. Ils t'ont aidés dans la Chambre.

Lucifer hocha la tête, résigné. L'enseignement de son père, s'il se révélait bon, lui donnait l'impression d'être inutile et incapable de le satisfaire.

Pourtant, avec tout ce qui se profilait, il savait qu'il devait être préparé. Si Black et les détraqueurs se trouvaient en même temps face à eux, le Poufsouffle se devait d'être capable de combattre l'un et de repousser les autres. Et Harry ne rejetait plus sa présence. Noah franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, ayant terminé de déjeuner, et ils commencèrent à réécrire les informations données par Binns. Lucifer ne se sentait pas serein, mais il avait connu bien pire.


	6. Le froid de Noël

**Bonjour !**

 **On est à un chapitre par mois. Je crois qu'on va pouvoir rester à ce rythme jusqu'à la fin du tome 3. Ensuite... Ensuite, eh bien, je vous parlerai un peu de la suite.**

 **Voilà, nous en sommes officiellement à la moitié de Devoir de Mémoire. J'ai le sensation que l'intérêt pour Une Lueur d'en l'Ombre a diminué, peut-être parce que le principal mystère n'a toujours pas trouvé de réponse, peut-être parce que je met un peu trop de temps à publier les chapitres, peut-être pour autre chose. Cela modifie légèrement la donne mais m'a donné des idées intéressantes.**

 **Pour ceux qui sont restés jusqu'ici, votre attente se termine. L'apogée en ce qui concerne l'Ancienne Salle Commune aura lieu dans le prochain chapitre, que vous découvrirez donc en Février. Merci à vous, qui êtes restés aussi longtemps et m'avez soutenue.**

 **J'espère que cette ambiance de Noël un peu tardive vous plaira ! Bon chapitre !**

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et avec, le dernier week-end à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année. La rancoeur de Lucifer à l'égard de James revint soudainement lorsqu'il songea qu'il aurait pu choisir un cadeau pour Noah et Sally-Ann en dehors d'un catalogue mais également, pour une fois, trouver quelque chose qui siérait à sa tante. Il sortait de botanique lorsque son jumeau l'aborda, à sa plus grande stupéfaction.

-Lucifer...

Harry jeta un regard nerveux à Noah, Sally-Ann et Susan, et la jeunes Bones leva les yeux au ciel avant de traîner leurs amis un peu en arrière. La main de Lucifer effleura les doigts de Noah pour le retenir, mais son meilleur ami lui adressa un sourire et partit discuter un peu plus loin.

-Je te parles même quand Hermione et Ron sont là, fit remarquer le rouquin.

Il se tança aussitôt intérieurement, craignant d'avoir ranimé le conflit entre son frère et lui. Les prunelles émeraudes du Survivant étincelèrent de fureur.

-Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, et je sais que Noah le sait déjà de toutes façons, mais j'aimerais éviter que ça fasse le tour de l'école ! J'ai été demandé à Lupin de m'apprendre à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs, et il a accepté... Je pensais... que ça pourrait t'intéresser...

L'hésitation trahissait son incertitude quant à la proposition, mais Lucifer sentit une chaleur nouvelle l'envahir. Harry venait rarement le voir de son plein gré, et il avait pensé à lui dans une problématique qui les concernait tous les deux il paraissait ne plus considérer que son jumeau était une personne inutile à protéger et acceptait sa présence à ses côtés. Le visage pâle du Poufsouffle s'illumina et son jumeau détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

-J'accepte avec plaisir ! s'exclama-t-il. Crois-tu que nous allons apprendre à produire cette brume blanche ? Elle est absolument fascinante ! Je me demande ce qu'elle représente ? Elle me rappelle...

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans ses réflexions. Son frère avait légèrement reculé, peu accoutumé à ces interrogations florissantes et à cette curiosité insatiable.

-Nous... Nous ne pourrons pas commencer avant les fêtes, vu qu'il est malade, mais je te dirais dès qu'un rendez-vous sera fixé.

Le Survivant hocha la tête avec incertitude, puis pris maladroitement congé. Les amis de Lucifer le rejoignirent, mais il resta silencieux, méditant la situation. Il craignait toujours que son jumeau ne change d'avis et le rejette violemment. Pourtant, leurs relations commençaient à s'améliorer. Il attrapa la main de Noah et la pressa, lui faisant passer son impatience et sa tension.

* * *

Le professeur McGonagall passa dans les classes pour leur demander de s'inscrire, ou non, sur la liste des élèves qui demeuraient au château durant les fêtes. Les parents de Noah prenaient le temps de se reposer en Angleterre avant de repartir en expédition, aussi le garçon décida-t-il de retourner à la Demeure Weber. Lucifer se demanda comment réagirait sa tante s'il revenait et décida qu'il ne désirait pas le savoir. Par ailleurs, devoir admettre que James avait sapé son autorité lui était inconcevable.

-Viens, Lucifer, lui enjoignit son meilleur ami. Mes parents ne seront pas mécontents de te revoir, et que tu me tiennes occupé pendant ces deux longues semaines !

Ses yeux gris brillaient de bonheur à l'idée de revoir si tôt ses parents. Il parlait un peu trop fort dans la salle de Binns, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux -à l'exception du fantôme qui continuait son monologue-.

-Ma gouvernante devrait être là également, je vais pouvoir te la présenter !

Noah paraissait si aérien soudainement, si heureux, que Lucifer sentit un large sourire se peindre sur son visage et accepta l'invitation sans plus de réflexion.

-Tu verras la Demeure sous la neige, elle est sublime ! Bien sûr, les fontaines sont gelées, mais ça ne rend les jardins que plus beaux, et la luminosité des pièces en est tout à fait changée ! Sans compter la décoration du Hall et du living-room.

Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs glaciaux, la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne, l'entraînant au rythme de ses pas vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur dîner.

-Ils te manquent réellement, murmura Lucifer. Je n'avais jamais compris à quel point. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Noah secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Tous les élèves de Poudlard ne voient leurs parents que trois fois dans l'année, ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Je suis habitué à les voir partir en voyage, j'ai été élevé ainsi... Ils me manquent, c'est la vérité, parfois j'aurais préféré vivre dans une chaumière et que ce soient eux qui prennent en charge mon éducation, mais je suis fier d'être leur fils, et rien ne pourra jamais me faire regretter qu'ils soient Pernelle et Ebezener Weber.

Il se stoppa légèrement aux portes du Hall pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

-Tu me soutiens dans les moments difficiles, tu m'écoutes... Ne t'excuse pas, reprit-il, plus sérieux.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle épaule contre épaule mais mains déliées. Les lieux avaient été décorés avec de petites fées enchantées, un sapin aussi énorme qu'à l'accoutumée et le plafond magique de la salle faisait tomber une délicate neige blanche sur les élèves. Les deux garçons s'assirent en face de leurs amies.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde rentre cette année, constata Susan.

-Pas moi, déclara Sally-Ann.

Son annonce fut suivi d'un silence et l'atmosphère se refroidit légèrement.

-Je crois que tu devrais rentrer, répliqua Noah. Rien ne sera différent des autres Noëls. Le bébé n'est pas encore né.

Comme toujours, l'allusion à la grossesse de sa mère déclencha une série de réactions physiques chez l'adolescente qui se tendit, serra les dents et fusilla celui qui avait osé mentionner le problème du regard.

-Tout ça ne te regarde pas.

Susan secoua la tête pour signaler au garçon de s'arrêter là, mais Noah se redressa légèrement et acheva de découper le steak à point dans son assiette.

-Tu es en train de te couper de ta famille parce que tu as peur que ce bébé ne soit pas magique ou qu'il le soit.

-Tu t'aventures sur un chemin dangereux, Noah, siffla Sally-Ann.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils devant les jointures devenues blanches de son meilleur ami, et devant cette expression déterminée qu'il lui connaissait.

-Tu as tellement peur qu'ils s'éloignent de toi que tu as décidé toi-même de ruiner toute relation avec eux. C'est indigne d'un Poufsouffle.

Susan hoqueta, Lucifer retint son souffle. En chien de faïence, les deux troisièmes années se fixaient comme des loups près à bondir.

-Connard.

L'insulte réponse fusa, miracle au vu des dents si serrées de la jeune Perks. Elle tira sa baguette, la considéra, puis décida qu'il valait mieux envoyer au visage du garçon le contenu de son assiette. Noah se retrouva couvert de ragoût brûlant et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Lucifer considéra froidement son amie, puis lui tourna le dos et s'appliqua à aider Noah à enlever la sauce de son visage écarlate. Une sensation poisseuse et fraîche le fit tressaillir alors qu'un liquide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il compris que Sally-Ann venait également de lui envoyer de la nourriture mais au moins il ne souffrait pas. L'odeur qui parvint à ses narines le fit néanmoins hoqueter de dégoût, et il se retourna vivement pour voir qu'elle tenait un pichet de jus de citrouille entre les mains, et le fixait avec fureur, comme prête à l'étrangler.

-Tu es jalouse, comprit-il.

Il regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas savoir tenir sa langue, et se reçut le reste du verre de la jeune fille, qui coula le long de ses lèvres et lui donna la nausée. Susan attrapa les poignets de son amie.

-Ca suffit ! ordonna-t-elle. Ils sont stupides et pas très adroits, mais tu te donnes en spectacle et ça n-ne v-alait pas le c-oup...

Elle trébucha sur la fin de sa phrase, et se mordit la lèvre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Lucifer se rendit compte qu'elle s'empêchait d'éclater de rire. Ils devaient avoir l'air fin, ainsi couverts de nourriture, tous les regards braqués sur eux. Ses joues s'embrasèrent.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, pour l'amour d'Helga ? s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

Elle paraissait furieuse.

-Vingt-points en moins pour Poufsouffle, tempêta-t-elle. Quelle image êtes-vous en train de renvoyer ? Notre maison est unie quoi qu'il arrive ! Si vous n'y parvenez pas, une retenue collective pour régler vos différents pourrait vous forcer à discuter convenablement ?

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais baissa les yeux devant le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison.

-Potter, Weber, filez vous nettoyer, reprit-elle radoucie. Miss Perks... Venez dans mon bureau.

Sally-Ann, les poignets rougis à force d'être maintenue par Susan, hocha la tête et suivit le professeur de Botanique. Ses yeux noisettes flamboyaient toujours de fureur.

* * *

Lucifer laissa Noah passer sous l'eau tiède sa peau brûlée et meurtrie, attrapant juste un verre d'eau pour se débarrasser du jus de citrouilles. Il enleva prestement sa robe de sorcier, soupirant en constatant qu'elle empesterait le dortoir jusqu'à ce que les elfes de maisons viennent les nettoyer. Son meilleur ami ressortit, des marques écarlates toujours présentes sur son visage et ses mains.

-Je vais avoir faim jusqu'au matin, soupira-t-il alors que Lucifer l'examinait.

-Désires-tu aller à l'infirmerie ? Ces plaques m'ont l'air douloureuses.

-Ca ira, le remercia-t-il. Tu devrais aller te doucher.

Scrutant quelques secondes de plus les brûlures, le jeune Potter se glissa ensuite dans la salle de bains et utilisa le savon avec délectation. Il sortit les cheveux humides et les constata roux depuis... depuis un an quasiment. Avait-il toujours besoin de les teindre ? La boîte offerte par James l'année précédente contenait encore quelques teintures amusantes et surtout, un tube vert et un bleu, d'excellente qualité. Il se promit de les emporter chez Noah. En ressortant, il constata que son ami grimaçait lorsqu'il pliait les doigts.

-Ne veux-tu vraiment pas...

-Nous sommes dans une école de magie, Lucifer. Il m'est arrivé bien plus grave que de recevoir de la viande bouillante sur la peau !

Malgré lui, le rouquin sentit ses commissures se relever. A présent qu'il était débarrassé du liquide, la situation avait quelque chose de comique. La fureur et la souffrance de leur amie en revanche, beaucoup moins.

-Tu as été un peu dur... lui reprocha-t-il. Et je crois que je n'ai pas été diplomate.

-Ce n'est pas un qualificatif que je t'attribuerais, répliqua son ami depuis son lit avant de se tourner vers lui. Je ne supporte pas... ah ! Je déteste la façon dont elle se détache de sa famille, alors qu'ils sont sensés être les premiers à qui elle a été loyale ! Ils l'aiment, il est aisé de voir qu'elle a eu une enfance aimée et relativement paisible !

-« Indigne de Poufsouffle », Noah. C'était violent au delà du nécessaire.

Le garçon chassa une mèche d'un mouvement agacé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, Lucifer. Je lui ait dit sincèrement ce que je pensais...

Il médita quelques instants, et son visage s'assombrit. Son meilleur ami vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Je l'aurais pris aussi violemment, voir plus. S'il existe une insulte pour un Poufsouffle...

-Peut-être était-ce dur, admit-il avec réluctance.

Lucifer posa une main sur son épaule, et Noah se détendit aussitôt.

Mrs Chourave dut trouver les mots justes, car Sally-Ann retourna finalement chez elle pour les fêtes. Sous l'injonction de Susan, ni Lucifer ni Noah ne firent le moindre commentaire. Ils s'espacèrent les uns des autres, l'ambiance étant devenue presque glaciale entre eux. Sally-Ann s'était contentée de les informer que leur directrice de maison ajournait leur retenue à quatre, mais qu'ils devaient se montrer irréprochables jusqu'à la fin du semestre.

* * *

Le week-end à Pré-Au-Lard vit se rassembler toute l'école devant le Hall d'entrée. Noah avait promis à Lucifer de rentrer dès que possible, mais il devait trouver des présents pour Noël, ce dont son meilleur ami convint aisément. Résigné à feuilleter une nouvelle édition du même magasine de commande par hibou que l'année précédente, le rouquin accompagna son meilleur ami jusqu'au dehors, pressa sa main et le laissa s'éloigner seul dans la neige, le cœur serré par l'angoisse. Il haïssait savoir Noah sans personne à ses côtés, plus encore depuis qu'il avait été pétrifié l'année précédente. L'enthousiasme qui avait jadis régné entre Sally-Ann et eux leur manquait, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à passer outre l'incident. Se retrouvant seul sur le porche en compagnie de son jumeau, les deux Potter échangèrent un regard, haussèrent les épaules de concert, et prirent un chemin au hasard dans le château.

-Il me faudrait un nouveau balai pour Noël, soupira Harry. Le Saule Cogneur a détruit mon Eclair de Feu... Ca craint. Je crois que j'aurais aimé autre chose, et... il me manquera. Ce balai. J'ai testé le modèle, et le remplacer pour un modèle identique ne me semble pas... juste.

Il hésitait toujours avec maladresse, et même si Lucifer songea un instant qu'il pouvait ressembler à Dudley, à ne pas s'inquiéter du prix des choses, mais son attachement matériel le toucha.

-Je suis désolé, offrit-il en tâtant le magiceomètre dont il ne se séparait jamais.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, répliqua son frère avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

Ils étaient arrivé au deuxième étage près de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Un mouvement les mit tous deux en alertes, et deux silhouettes identiques surgirent devant eux. Lucifer reconnut sans mal Fred et Georges Weasley.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez dévaliser Zonko ? grommela Harry.

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches lui non plus n'avait pas digéré l'interdiction de James. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard complice.

-On voulait te donner quelque chose d'amusant avant d'y aller, sourit l'un d'eux avec un clin d'oeil mystérieux. Viens voir. Lucifer, je crois que ça peut t'intéresser aussi, puisque tu es autant coincé ici qu'Harry.

Sous leurs yeux et remarques sceptiques, se dévoila sous leurs yeux la Carte du Maraudeurs. Extatiques, les jumeaux Weasleys leur expliquèrent le concept, et Lucifer passa ses doigts sur leurs noms et sur les personnes en train de se déplacer quelques centimètres plus loin, hypnotisé. Fred et Georges exposèrent la manière de s'en servir, puis disparurent en les saluant joyeusement aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus. Harry ne prononça mot durant de longues minutes, au point où Lucifer approcha timidement sa main de son épaule son frère se retourna brutalement et il le gifla par inadvertance.

-Exc...

-Tu devrais la prendre.

Effaré à l'idée d'avoir blessé, même à peine, son jumeau, le Poufsouffle mit quelques secondes à emmagasiner l'information débitée sur un ton ferme et égal.

-Elle t'a été donnée.

-Ecoutes...

Harry lui attrapa le poignet, et l'entraîna jusqu'à une salle de classe désaffectée.

-Promets moi que tu ne répéteras pas ces informations !

-Simplement à Noah.

Harry eut un soupir exaspéré.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une seule information qui ne passe pas par vous deux ? Bon sang ! Ecoute moi... Tu devrais le savoir, de toutes façons... Si jamais... tu l'aurais su... Les Maraudeurs... C'est le nom que prenaient Papa et ses amis à Poudlard. Je l'ai déjà entendu cracher dessus : « Les Maraudeurs, inséparables... ». Je ne sais pas à quoi font référence les surnoms, j'ignorais qu'ils en avaient et je suppose qu'ils les ont simplement utilisés pour signer mais... Cette carte lui appartenait probablement. A lui, Lupin, Black, Peter.

Il lui fourra le parchemin dans la main, mais Lucifer ne referma pas ses doigts dessus.

-Harry... Ils te l'ont donnée. James... t'aime, tu es son fils plus que...

Les mots s'étranglaient toujours quoi qu'il fasse, peu importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de se raisonner, et ses yeux le brûlaient.

-Nous sommes deux, et j'ai hérité de la cape. Papa t'aime aussi, sans quoi il ne t'aurait jamais interdit d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Il m'a donné un héritage familiale, tu devrais avoir le deuxième. Sans compter que... tu aurais dû avoir l'autorisation de t'y rendre. Et... Au moins, tu cesseras de me suivre partout et de t'inquiéter si tu peux voir où je suis. Je veux juste ta promesse que tu ne m'espionnera pas et que tu te contenteras de te rassurer en cas d'urgence.

Le raisonnement paraissait tout à fait logique. Lucifer sentit sa gorge se nouer, et referma enfin sa prise sur le parchemin.

-Ceci étant, je veux venir à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui. Je vais chercher la cape, on se cachera dessous.

Il fila jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, laissant son jumeau bouleversé, les yeux trop humides, et légèrement perdu.

* * *

Jamais Lucifer n'avait eu l'honneur de se glisser sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il contempla avec stupéfaction l'absence de son corps, tandis que son jumeau protestait contre sa lenteur.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, constata le Poufsouffle.

S'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour sa tante...

-J'en ai pris. N'insinue même pas que tu ne veux pas que je paies pour toi, j'ai suffisamment de Gallions pour me le permettre, et Papa t'encourage toujours à te servir dans notre coffre.

Son frère referma la bouche et hocha la tête, lui emboîtant le pas, songeur. James considérait qu'il faisait partie de sa famille, non seulement en terme d'autorité mais également sur son entretien. Il avait accès à la fortune Potter.

-Viens ! s'impatienta Harry.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage. Lucifer n'était pas habitué à se déplacer de cette manière : leur pas devait être régulé exactement au même rythme, et la cape entravait leurs mouvements. Ils faillirent se faire repérer en se frayant un chemin hors de la cave d'Honeydukes et trouvèrent Ron et Hermione en train de chercher des sucreries pour Harry. La jeune fille étouffa un cri lorsque son ami lui glissa un mot à l'oreille, et se trouva entièrement déconcertée. Lucifer laissa son jumeau discuter avec ses amis et contempla l'immense boutique de nourriture qui s'offrait à lui. S'il parvenait à trouver quelque chose de peu sucré, qui ne soit pas ostensiblement magique mais qui ne puisse être trouvé dans le monde moldu, il pourrait sans soucis l'envoyer à sa tante pour Noël. Son regard fut attiré par des Fondants du Chaudron dont il se délectait à chaque voyage à bord du Poudlard Express, ainsi que par des sculptures de lait glacées qui ne fondaient jamais. Il choisit celle représentant le village de Pré-Au-Lard en miniature et Ron se chargea d'ajouter ses demandes à ses achats.

-Où allons-nous ? s'enquit gaiement Harry. J'ai fait tous mes achats par magasine, inutile que Papa se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Harry... commença Hermione en se mordant la lèvre.

-Tu vas me dénoncer ? sourit-il.

-Bien sûr que non, mais la carte... Et quand même, tu n'as pas l'autorisation. Sirius Black est dangereux, Harry.

-Elle est à Lucifer... A condition que je puisse la lui emprunter de temps à autre !

Il souriait et sautillait, et si son jumeau sentait l'allégresse l'envahir à le voir aussi enfantin et léger, il comprenait les arguments de la Gryffondor.

-Allez Hermione, laisse les profiter, conseilla Ron. Il y a la Cabane Hurlante... Et Zonko... Sinon, puisqu'il fait froid, nous pourrions aller aux Trois Balais.

Pré-Au-Lard ressemblait à une carte postale, ainsi recouverte de neige et de décorations, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dehors avec un vent de blizzard qui soufflait et rougissait leurs extrémités, ils décidèrent effectivement de se réfugier dans le Pub.

-Noah... murmura Lucifer.

Son ami lui en voudrait-il de ne pas avoir exploré en sa compagnie, pour sa première sortie dans le village ? S'inquiéterait-il en rentrant au dortoir de ne le voir ni dans la Salle Commune ni à la bibliothèque ?

-Tu vas devoir rester avec moi, commenta son jumeau sur le même ton. Nous n'avons qu'une cape.

Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de son ton autoritaire, et Lucifer tenta de ne pas en prendre ombrage. Il inspira profondément et suivi les trois autres jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Hermione était une excellente sorcière, avec des réflexes aiguisés. Lorsque Ron partit chercher les boissons en rougissant, elle déplaça très légèrement le sapin afin de camoufler les deux jeunes rebelles. Le jeune Weasley ramena quatre chopes de Biéraubeure, et Lucifer y trempa les lèvres prudemment avant de décider qu'il s'agissait pour le moment de la meilleure des boissons sorcières qu'il ait goûtées. Sa chaleur réconfortante s'infiltra dans son corps et il se détendit très légèrement. La cape d'invisibilité forçait son jumeau à se coller contre lui et il sentait chacun de ses mouvements, chaque souffle de sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il expérimentait cette proximité avec son frère et sa gorge se noua.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hagrid, les professeur Flitwick et McGonagall et un homme que Lucifer n'avait jamais vu mais qu'il comprit rapidement être le ministre entrèrent dans le pub, et il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir pensé à une telle éventualité. A en juger par la façon dont les muscles de son jumeau se tendaient, il n'était pas le seul. Les adultes prirent place, burent joyeusement, puis entamèrent une discussion avec Mme Rosmerta, qui portait sur Sirius Black. Intrigué et poussé par sa curiosité maladive, Lucifer ferma les yeux pour entendre et enregistrer chaque nuance de la conversation.

-Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr – exceptionnellement brillants, en vérité – mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant d'ennuis que ces deux-là.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Hagrid avec un petit rire. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.

-On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! intervint le professeur Flitwick. Absolument inséparables !

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Fudge. Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily...

Lucifer rouvrit prestement les paupières, et il lui sembla que la pièce autour de lui tournait. Comment avaient-ils pu être si proches, alors que Sirius les avait trahis, et que James parlait si froidement de lui aujourd'hui ? Comment la valeur de l'amitié pouvait-elle être réduite à néant ? Il sentit son estomac se nouer et éloigna prestement le verre de sa porter. Harry posa une main sur sa cuisse, et l'agrippa pour lui intimer de rester immobile et silencieux.

-Mais il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Madame Rosmerta avec une certaine satisfaction. Le ministère de la Magie l'a attrapé le lendemain !

-Si seulement nous avions pu ! soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons retrouvé. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Fou de chagrin et sachant que Black avait été le Gardien du Secret des Potter, il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.

-Pettigrow... C'était ce petit garçon grassouillet qui traînait toujours derrière eux ?

-Il avait un véritable culte pour Black et Potter, murmura le professeur McGonagall. Mais il n'était pas du tout à leur niveau. Il m'est arrivé d'être assez sévère avec lui. Vous imaginez à quel point je... je le regrette aujourd'hui.

-Misérable traître abject et répugnant, rugit Hagrid. Il ne lui a pas suffit d'essayer de tuer ses amis et son filleul, il a aussi privé l'autre enfant de son parrain ! James était vivant, mais Pettigrow a sans doute voulu protéger Lucifer au cas où ce... cet assassin ! parvenait jusqu'à lui.

Le jeune Poufsouffle s'étrangla, et sa gorge lui parut léchée par des flammes. Les ongles de son frère broyaient sa cuisse. Le reste du récit expliqua la façon dont l'homme était mort en héros, réduit en miette au point où seul un doigt, restitué à sa mère en même temps que l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, avait été retrouvé. Une larme roula sur la joue du rouquin alors que la conversation repartait sur Sirius et ses objectifs : retrouver et rejoindre Voldemort et l'aider à récupérer sa puissance passée.

Enfin, les adultes se levèrent et partirent dans un tourbillon de neige. Hermione et Ron fixaient Harry et Lucifer.

Ils sortirent collés l'un contre l'autre, muets mais connaissant parfaitement leurs sentiments mutuels. Il s'agissait d'une entente compassionnelle, instinctive, qu'ils n'avaient expérimenté que deux fois, dans des situations extrêmes. Lucifer pleurait. Les poings de son jumeaux étaient livides et avaient laissé des traces sanglantes sur sa cuisse.

-Je le retrouverais, promit férocement Harry. Je le tuerais.

-Je serais... là.

Il n'eut pas la force d'articuler autre chose ou même de raisonner son frère si impulsif et si déterminé.

-Papa ne me l'a jamais dit, souffla Harry, et sa voix brisée trahissait tant de souffrance que la poitrine de son jumeau se compressa un peu plus. Il était mon parrain, et je l'ignorais. Je suis celui qui doit vaincre Voldemort, et mon parrain est l'un de ses sbires.

Il rit, d'un rire cruel et sans joie.

-Quelle ironie !

Lucifer attrapa son poignet et l'encercla de ses doigts avant de le presser. Son propre parrain était mort plus aucun adulte dans le monde magique ne se souciait de lui ni ne pouvait l'aimer. Jamais il ne pourrait le connaître, entendre le son de sa voix, le regarder et espérer une complicité... Les larmes dégoulinaient sur son écharpe. Les doigts gelés de son frère tenaient sa main.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Papa ne m'ait rien dit ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne me fait pas confiance, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voit pas que tu...

Il s'interrompit brusquement, lâcha brutalement son jumeau et recula, les larmes aux yeux, en proie à une colère intense.

-Harry !

Lucifer anticipa sa fuite et lui attrapa le bras. Son frère chercha à se dégager violemment mais il tint bon.

-Je veux être seul, Lucifer ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Laisse moi !

Il relâcha son emprise et Harry se saisit rageusement de sa cape, marchant rapidement vers Honeydukes, puis dans les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se faire prendre, sans un mot.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express ramenait énormément d'élèves pour les fêtes il s'agissait d'un phénomène que Lucifer n'avait jamais encore pu voir. Noah lui avait reproché de ne pas au moins avoir laissé un mot qui lui aurait permis de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais l'état de son ami lui paraissait si alarmant qu'il s'en était tenu là. Le rouquin pleurait, sans vraiment parvenir à arrêter et même lui finissait par ne plus comprendre _pourquoi_. Il se sentait simplement bouleversé, et Noah se trouvait démuni et en proie au même chagrin. Avait-ce été de voir son jumeau furieux et blessé ? De se rendre compte que James et Lily lui avaient choisi un parrain parmi leurs amis les plus proches, qu'il avait un jour compté de la même manière que son frère ? De savoir que le seul adulte qui aurait pu se soucier de lui s'était lui aussi fait assassiner ? Ou cette boule dans la gorge qui empirait chaque fois qu'il songeait que James avait été trahi par un ami proche, aussi proche peut-être que Noah et lui... ? Sally-Ann et Susan s'étaient assises dans le même compartiment. La jeune Perks avait le teint pâle, d'immenses cernes sous les joues et les bras croisés, mais elle fixait Lucifer avec inquiétude et il lut une pointe de détresse sur son visage.

-Je sais pas, répondit Noah à la question muette de Susan. Je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça, et...

Sa voix se brisa et le rouquin attrapa sa main pour la presser.

-C'est stupide, répliqua-t-il, et sa voix rauque lui érafla la gorge. Je n'arrive juste pas à arrêter...

Noah savait, bien entendu. Il lui avait rapporté la conversation entière.

-Prend une longue inspiration, répondit Susan. Souffle. Une deuxième. Doucement.

Il obtempéra et sentit ses poumons recevoir enfin l'air nécessaire. Suivant le rythme imposé par la jeune fille, il respira et ses yeux, bien qu'humides, commencèrent enfin à s'assécher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La question de Sally-Ann possédait une touche abrupte, fantôme de la tension qui régnait entre eux, mais elle s'inquiétait profondément. Lucifer hésita légèrement.

-J'ai surpris une conversation à propos de Sirius Black.

Il ne mentionna pas qu'il avait enfreint l'interdiction de ne pas se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, mais conta son récit et parvint à ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Noah était pressé contre lui, soutien indéfectible et essentiel. Sally-Ann le dévisagea.

-Tu es trop loyal, Lucifer.

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, que franchit bientôt un rire nerveux.

-Tu avais tellement l'air... déconfit avec tout ce jus de citrouille...

Il s'agissait de sa manière d'éponger l'incident qui les avait divisés, et ils retrouvèrent en quelques heures l'atmosphère coutumière de franche camaraderie entre eux.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, ni Susan, ni même Noah, ajouta-t-elle férocement. Il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas comprendre, qui n'entrent pas dans ton mode de fonctionnement.

Elles parvinrent à lui changer les idées. Lorsque le père de son meilleur ami vint les récupérer à King's Cross, Lucifer prit la décision de tenter de comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi proche avait pu trahir de la sorte.

* * *

Retrouver la Demeure Weber l'enchanta. Les jardins recouverts de neige et les fontaines gelées attirèrent son attention la luminosité nouvelle et aveuglante de l'hiver lui fit voir les lieux sous un autre angle. Korrigan le suivit dans tous les couloirs, refusant de poser une patte sur la poudreuse blanche, et les deux garçons firent la rencontre du personnel qui avait été en déplacement durant l'été. Pernelle et Ebenezer organisaient une soirée pour le Nouvel An, mais Noël serait dédié à la famille et aux domestiques.

Noah et Lucifer décidèrent d'aller saluer Cygnus Weber le lendemain de leur arrivée. Le fantôme fixait toujours les jardins, prisonnier de ses souvenirs.

-Nous peinons à avancer, admit le jeune Weber après s'être incliné.

Ils avaient terminé de passer les dortoirs au peigne fin, et si leurs recherches sur le contexte historique avançaient et qu'ils étaient parvenus à des conclusions intéressantes, ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à retracer les événements de la soirée où tout avait dégénéré.

-Vous pensez qu'il vous manque une pièce du puzzle, les tança Cygnus de sa voix cinglante. Regardez les faits dans leur ensemble, n'attendez pas une information magique qui fera que tout s'éclairera ! Lorsque vous parviendrez enfin à trouver les dernières traces, il vous manquera toujours l'essentiel !

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs serra les poings et l'esprit de Lucifer commença à tourbillonner à toute vitesse. L'Histoire, le contexte, les personnes, constituaient une donnée nécessaire. Il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami puis braqua ses prunelles sur le fantôme.

-Nous travaillons sur l'essentiel, sur le contexte.

-Bien.

Il se détourna, et retourna à la contemplation des jardins.

-Je vous l'ai indiqué, je ne suis plus celui que vous cherchez, ni même l'écho du passé. Réveillez l'Histoire, mais ne venez pas m'importuner avec votre avancement. Je suis le fantôme de ton ancêtre, Noah Estivius Weber, la fonction que j'accepte consiste à informer ceux qui daignent venir me voir et à parler au nom des Weber. Le devoir de Mémoire appartient aux vivants, pas aux morts.

Si son ami parut découragé et blessé, les mots firent écho chez Lucifer à ce qu'il avait appris à l'école primaire moldue, aux sites que certains devaient visiter. Ils sortirent respectueusement de la pièce et il emmena Noah dans l'ancienne garçonnière glaciale.

-Cygnus Weber soulève un point important, murmura-t-il. Que ferons nous une fois que l'Histoire sera réveillée ? Comment instaurer un devoir de mémoire ?

Noah se laissa glisser sur le sol, las et vide d'espoir.

-Je l'ignore, Lucifer. La tâche qui nous a été confiée par mon ancêtre est immense, mais parce que nous avons pris la décision de comprendre, la mémoire nous en incombe.

Son meilleur ami s'assit près de lui et il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Nous y parviendrons, promit-il.

-Bien sûr que nous y parviendrons, acquiesça férocement Noah.

Ils perceraient à jour les complots et éclaireraient les derniers points sombres. Ils s'y consacreraient jusqu'à y parvenir.

* * *

Les cadeaux avaient été disposés au pied du sapin, ce qui rappela à Lucifer ses Noël à Privet Drive. La montagne de cadeaux que recevait toujours Dudley -l'exclusivité de sa liste, sans aucune surprise- prenait le salon entier et Lucifer se demandait dans ses jeunes années quelle monstruosité il avait commis pour ne pas être autant digne de l'attention du Père Noël que son cousin. Il recevait toujours deux présents, l'un plus conséquent que l'autre. La pile à son nom ce matin là le comblait de joie et lui donnait l'impression d'enfin avoir trouvé sa place en entrant dans le monde magique. Il s'agenouilla et sourit en constatant qu'il avait reçu autant de lettres que de cadeaux. Le premier venait de Sally-Ann.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Joyeux Noël._

 _Je tiens à toi, même si nous sommes en froid, sache le. Essaie un peu de voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez._

 _Je suis sincère, Lucifer, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, et j'ai hâte de te voir à la rentrée._

 _Sally-Ann._

La lettre avait été rédigée avant qu'ils ne partent du château et il s'en trouva touché. Il lui avait envoyé un anti-stress magique sous la forme d'une peluche boursouf qui dégageait une chaleur apaisante et s'illuminait de blanc si la personne s'agaçait trop. En retour, il découvrit une cassette audio d'Iron Maiden, l'un des groupes préférés de la jeune fille et il se promit de l'écouter dès son retour à Privet Drive -un jour où son cousin et son oncle seraient de sortie-. La seconde lettre provenait de son jumeau, et il peina à l'ouvrir, ses doigts tremblant d'appréhension.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Je pense que tu dois te torturer, mais je répète que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. C'est dur à avaler, d'accord ? Je sais que pour toi aussi, mais je ne veux pas de réconfort, juste régler ça de mon côté._

 _Je suis de retour au Manoir Potter. Je ne compte pas confronter Papa à ce sujet. Il ne m'a rien dit, c'est son choix. Je ne cautionne pas, je ne veux juste pas en parler._

 _J'espère que ce que je t'ai pris te plaira -Hermione m'a aidé à le choisir- et que tu passes un bon moment chez les Weber !_

 _Joyeux Noël !_

 _Ton frère,_

 _Harry_

Il éprouva un intense soulagement et un poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Il commençait à comprendre que son jumeau s'était habitué à se débrouiller seul, à ne parler de ses tracas qu'à James. Ouvrant l'emballage doré, il découvrit un lourd livre recouvert de velours bleu intitulé « Enigmes, puzzles et codes ». Ses yeux noisette s'agrandirent quand en l'ouvrant, il découvrit des doubles pages recouvertes de photos, de loupes et d'anciennes écritures. Il serra l'ouvrage contre son cœur. A ses côtés, Noah fixait les yeux brillants le bracelet aux pendants celtes qu'il lui avait offert. Les trois objets accrochés possédaient des vertus protectrices et préventives pour son porteur. Lucifer avait également reçu un parfum masculin de la part de son père, accompagnée d'une lettre aussi agréable qu'à l'accoutumée, un coffret rassemblant La Tempête, Le Songe d'Une Nuit d'Eté et Hamlet en cassette vidéo de la part de sa tante -et il devina avec émotion qu'il serait autorisé à utiliser le téléviseur en juillet-, une nouvelle tenue de la part des Weber, et un simple ruban à accrocher à la cheville de la part de son meilleur ami ou plutôt quatre, des couleurs des quatre maisons.

-Je sais que tu aimes les curiosités magique, murmura Naoh à son oreille. Je ne vais rien te dire dessus, tu devras les essayer toi même. Ils n'ont rien de dangereux, mais des effets... Intéressants. Et qui ne diminuent pas avant très longtemps.

Touché par ce présent simple mais profond représentatif de leur amitié, Lucifer entrelaça leurs doigts.

Il restait un présent. Un long paquet avec le nom de Lucifer inscrit dessus, d'une écriture inconnue et sans lettre. Fronçant les sourcils, le rouquin l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Lorsque la forme s'en dégagea plus nettement, il se figea et se mit à trembler, aussi fébrile que stupéfait. Il s'agissait d'un Eclair de Feu. Décontenancé, il caressa le splendide balai, se demandant de qui il provenait et surtout, pourquoi. Tout le Royaume Uni savait que c'était Harry le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle, absolument excellent, passionné de Quidditch. Lucifer aimait voler et regarder des matchs mais il ne possédait pas le même don que son frère.

-Lucifer ?

Noah se pencha vers lui, tout aussi surpris et légèrement anxieux.

-Je ne sais pas... Ca ne peut être James. Ni Harry. Lupin est bien trop pauvre... Noah, qui m'a envoyé ça ?

Pernelle surprit leur conversation et se pencha vers eux, ses boucles de bronze chatouillant le cou du jeune Potter.

-Puis-je ?

Lucifer souleva le précieux présent et le remit à la mère de son ami, qui appela son mari.

-Ebezener, je pense que nous devrions examiner ceci avant d'autoriser Lucifer à l'utiliser.

Le rouquin releva la tête, alarmé, et Pernelle le considéra gravement.

-Sirius Black désire vous atteindre, ton frère et toi, n'est-ce pas ? Un tel balai est puissant et dangereux si un quelconque maléfice a été apposé dessus. Nous devons vérifier que ta sécurité n'est pas en danger.

L'air s'accrocha à la gorge du garçon, et il peina à trouver comment respirer, son souffle augmentant d'intensité à chaque goulée. Noah le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, Lucifer. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs... n'est-ce pas ? Maman ?

Pernelle ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son fils, puis caressa le dos de son jeune hôte.

-Cela reste une possibilité, Noah, répondit fermement la femme.

-Ne laissez pas ceci gâcher votre Noël, intervint Ebezener. Vous avez reçu de magnifiques présents, profitez en et oubliez l'Eclair de Feu jusqu'à ce que nous vous le rendions.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé... murmura Lucifer. Je suppose que vérifier un balai prend du temps...

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard aussi malicieux qu'excité, un mélange étrange pour deux adultes d'apparence si stricte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Nous adorons percer les mystères, répliqua Pernelle.

Ils partageaient ce trait avec leur fils. Durant la journée entière, ils distraient les deux garçons, au point qu'ils finirent par aller se coucher épuisés et ne pensant plus à l'étrange cadeau.

Noah avait expliqué dans une lettre à ses parents que Black en voulait aux Potter, ce qui provoqua chez Lucifer diverses émotions étrangement dérangeantes. Il n'avait pas envisagé que son meilleur ami se confie à ses parents, n'ayant pas d'adultes à qui se référer en cas de situations de ce genre.

Les vacances se terminèrent joyeusement. La soirée organisée pour le Nouvel An décontenança le rouquin, qui vit moldus et sorciers se mêler dans le plus grand secret, et des liens appartenant à un autre monde que le sien se nouer. D'autres adolescents furent présents et ils échangèrent autant qu'ils le purent sans mentionner Poudlard ni la magie dans un dialecte de noble particulièrement intéressant mais qui le fit se sentir un peu en marge. Pernelle et Ebenezer lui remirent l'Eclair de Feu le lendemain, lui assurant qu'il pouvait l'utiliser sans crainte, et il s'interrogea une nouvelle fois sur la personne lui ayant offert un présent si somptueux. Noah et lui passèrent néanmoins le dernier jour des vacances à voler rapidement et s'offrir quelques belles frayeurs.

Ce fut avec beaucoup plus d'allégresse qu'à l'aller qu'ils prirent le Poudlard Express pour retourner au château.

* * *

Le professeur Lupin n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, et lors du premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'année, il indiqua à Lucifer que lui et Harry avaient rendez-vous le jeudi soir à huit heures. Oubliant entièrement Sirius Black, l'esprit du Poufsouffle se focalisa sur cette lumière blanche et envoûtante qu'il pourrait enfin faire apparaître. Il se présenta au bureau de l'homme juste à l'heure, où il retrouva son jumeau piétinant d'impatience.

-Je réussirais ! déclara férocement Harry. Je le dois. Je ne peux pas laisser Voldemort utiliser une telle arme contre moi, et Black non plus.

Lucifer se trouva incapable de répondre. Lupin ouvrit la porte et les accueillit avec un doux sourire.

-Bonsoir. Entrez, tous les deux.

Il leur expliqua le principe du sort et son nom « Patronus » que le rouquin fit rouler sur sa langue, en savourant les sonorités, les prévint de la difficulté de la tâche, puis leur donna la formule. Le jeune Poufsouffle ferma les yeux, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les moments où il avait été le plus heureux... L'année précédente, lorsque sa tante l'avait emmené dans un bar près de King's Cross ? La première fois où Noah et lui s'étaient tenus l'un contre l'autre dans l'immense fauteuil près de la cheminée ? Dans la Chambre des Secrets, alors que son jumeau et lui se prenaient la main, enfin réunis ? Non, il fallait quelque chose de pur, quelque chose qui ne soit pas teinté de tristesse... Ce moment, durant le semestre, où Noah et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans son lit le soir pour bavarder des secrets de Poudlard, excités par les découvertes de l'Ancienne Salle Commune... Il songea au rire de son ami, à sa chaleur corporelle, à son odeur savonnée parce qu'il sortait de la douche...

- _Spero Patronum_!

Une légère brume blanche s'éleva de sa baguette, pour se dissiper rapidement. Il la contempla confus puis leva les yeux vers Lupin, qui souriait.

-Vous savez, c'est un excellent résultat pour quelqu'un qui jette le sort pour la première fois.

De nouveau, Lucifer s'immergea dans sa mémoire affective et ses souvenirs, et il parvint à rendre sa brume plus compacte, de la même manière que son jumeau.

-Nous allons essayer face à un Détraqueur, déclara l'homme. Lucifer, reculez, vous ferez face à un épouvantard et il faut qu'il perçoive Harry.

Devant la logique de l'explication et la voix douce du professeur, le rouquin ne put que concéder et reculer sans se sentir heurté. Une immense forme sombre surgit de la malle...

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Une brume blanche commença à envahir son esprit. Harry hurlait le sort, à ses côtés...

- _Spero Patronum._..

 _Pas mes enfants ! PAS MES FILS ! HARRY ! LUCIFER ! Harry hurlait, Harry se trouvait à ses côtés, Harry..._

-Lucifer. Lucifer, réveillez-vous. Harry. Harry, ouvrez les yeux. Doucement, Lucifer.

Il se redressa, chamboulé. Lily avait prononcé son nom, d'un ton si puissant, si désespéré... Lupin leur donna des chocogrenouilles.

-Je dois choisir un souvenir plus puissant ! s'exclama Harry.

Il jeta un regard à son jumeau puis fixa la malle.

-Tu t'es évanoui si rapidement... Professeur, pourquoi les Détraqueurs l'affectent-ils plus que moi ?

Lucifer baissa aussitôt les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur un autre de ses souvenirs avec Noah. Celui, si apaisant, où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le node... Le moment, durant l'été, où il avait découvert les photos que son jumeau lui envoyait pour leur anniversaire... Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses cils. Le professeur Lupin prit une profonde inspiration, et la réponse fut plus longue à venir qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Les Détraqueurs vous affectent tous deux car vous avez subi plus d'épreuves que la plupart des sorciers, mêmes adultes. Mais vous, Harry... vous avez vécu auprès de James qui a fait tout son possible pour que votre enfance soit la plus heureuse possible. Auprès de son oncle et sa tante, et avec l'éloignement de James, Lucifer a connu moins de bonheur que vous, ce qui le rend plus vulnérable. Il est possible qu'il soit plus sensible, également.

Le Poufsouffle s'interdit de regarder son jumeau néanmoins il entendit sa respiration se couper brusquement et le sentit se tendre à ses côtés. Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Remus Lupin connaissait son histoire et avait été l'ami de leur père. Approuvait-il sa décision ?

-Réessayons ! déclara Harry d'une voix forte.

Il tremblait, ses intonations demeuraient rauque, mais il se remit debout.

Les essais ne furent pas réellement plus concluants, bien qu'à la fin, ils parviennent à faire taire les voix de leurs esprits.

Lucifer regagna son dortoir bouleversé, mais Sally-Ann, Susan et Noah l'attendaient dans la salle commune pour lui proposer une compétition amicale de bavboules.

Il n'était pas malheureux. Il vivait auprès de son meilleur ami, et ses relations avec son jumeau s'amélioraient, ils apprenaient à se connaître.

Alors pourquoi la boule dans sa gorge refusait-elle de diminuer ? Pourquoi ressentait-il si souvent cette détresse intense ?

Il rit lorsqu'il bouscula la bille de Susan et que celle-ci lui cracha un liquide écoeurant au visage qui se mêla aux larmes séchées. Il avait passé des épreuves et en passerait d'autres, aux côtés d'Harry et avec Noah.


	7. L'Ancienne Salle Commune

**Nous y sommes. Enfin. D'ici quelques lignes, vous découvrirez ce qui s'est produit en 1574. Après deux tomes d'attente et quelques indices de temps à autres, vous allez enfin savoir. J'espère que vous en ressortirez dans le même état que nos deux Poufsouffles.**

Merci à **Lerugamine** pour son commentaire.

A **Reader** : Merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me fait très plaisir. Ne t'inquiètes pas, le quatrième tome est en train de se déployer lentement. En ce qui concerne les parrains, tu découvriras cela dans le dénouement il me semble^^.

 **En espérant que la Nuit ne vous fasse pas passer à côté des Patronus quand même... C'est parti.**

* * *

La fin du mois de Janvier arriva rapidement. Chaque jeudi, Harry et Lucifer s'entraînaient au sortilège du Patronus avec l'aide du professeur Lupin, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à un résultat satisfaisant. Les deux garçons ressortaient du cours un peu plus frustrés à chaque fois.

-Vous faites d'énormes progrès ! les rassura l'homme. Vous ne vous évanouissez plus. Il faut simplement vous armer de patience et d'un peu de confiance.

Entre ces séances, Lucifer effectuait des recherches complémentaires pour ses devoirs, explorait le château en discutant avec son meilleur ami et s'inquiétait pour Sally-Ann. Ils étaient redevenus proches, mais l'adolescente ne disait mot sur ses vacances de Noël, ses parents ou même le bébé à venir. Echaudé par leur dernière altercation, le rouquin n'osait poser les dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres et se torturait en silence.

-Elle ne me dit rien non plus, remarqua Susan alors qu'ils se rendaient au match des Serdaigles contre les Serpentards. Mais il est inutile de la forcer, les garçons, parce que sa bouche est close à ce sujet. Vous pouvez juste être là et attendre poliment qu'elle aborde le sujet.

Sa voix un peu trop ferme les fit se sentir nerveux et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les joueurs qui commençaient à évoluer sur le terrain. Serpentard l'emporta de peu, signant la fin de la possibilité que Poufsouffle remporte la coupe de Quidditch.

Assis au coin du feu en compagnie de tous les autres troisièmes années, Lucifer dévorait _La Lamentable Tragédie de Titus Andronicus_. Hannah et Ernie dissertaient sur l'Etude des Moldus, aidés par Justin et Sally-Ann Susan et Noah tentaient de terminer leurs devoirs d'Arithmancie. Le rouquin ne prêtait aucune attention au bavardage jovial qui l'entourait. La première pièce écrite par Shakespeare reposait sur l'Honneur, et il effleurait la loyauté et l'honneur avec une sensibilité nouvelle, comprenant certaines réactions de son meilleur ami et remettant en question sa propre loyauté. Jusqu'où irait-il pour venger un affront fait à son jumeau, à son meilleur ami ? Commettrait-il les pires atrocités pour les soulager après que leur vie soit réduite à un enfer insoutenable ? De temps en temps, il attirait les regards de ses camarades sur lui par un léger rire, car la pièce était avant tout très ironique et il en appréciait les subtilités. Ainsi entouré, la chaleur des flammes le réconfortant, il se sentait parfaitement serein et ses pensées dérivèrent vers les patronus. Devait-il s'inspirer de cette sensation, choisir ce nouveau souvenir pour parvenir enfin à le lancer ? Son esprit ne connaissait jamais de repos.

Harry paraissait épuisé lorsqu'il le retrouva devant le bureau du professeur Lupin, mais relativement joyeux. Il disputerait le match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle le samedi suivant, et les choses paraissaient bien se profiler pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-J'ai eu un Eclair de Feu pour Noël, déclara abruptement Lucifer.

Nul ne le savait, et il ne l'avait pas ressorti de sa valise depuis qu'il était rentré de chez les Weber. Son frère tressaillit, et eut un léger mouvement de recul en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Qui te l'a offert ? Papa ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il songeait à Remus Lupin ou à James, mais pour quelle raison son père se serait-il tu à ce sujet ? Pour ne pas froisser Harry, le rendre jaloux que son frère soit traité de la même manière que lui ? Parce qu'il ne savait pas s'y prendre avec son deuxième enfant ?

-C'était obligé cette couleur de cheveux ? grogna Harry, agacé.

Les cheveux de Lucifer avaient été coupés juste à son menton par la gouvernante de Noah, qui s'était aussi chargée de raccourcir ceux de son ami malgré ses protestations, et il avait profité de la soirée calme de la veille pour les teindre en un bleu électrique qui figurait dans le coffret offert par son père l'année précédente. Il reconnaissait l'excellente qualité et s'en sentait reconnaissant et plus perturbé encore . La question de l'Eclair de Feu tournoyait d'autant plus furieusement dans son esprit.

-Je me sens bien, se justifia-t-il. Je ne fais pas cela pour vous courroucer, sais-tu ? J'agis ainsi depuis mes six ans. Je ressens un bien être quand mes cheveux sont teints, j'existe.

-C'est très voyant, Lucifer. Ca te fait sans doute exister tu n'es plus invisible.

Il se prit la réplique comme un coup et recula, mais Harry ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et c'est un professeur Lupin incroyablement pâle et cerné qui leur ouvrit.

-Ah, vous êtes là... Entrez.

L'insinuation de son jumeau résonnait à ses oreilles et le garçon serra les doigts sur sa baguette. Il existait et vivait. Une rage nouvelle parcourait ses veines, une détermination puissante de parvenir à lancer ce sortilège. Il inspira profondément et rassembla ses souvenirs avec Noah dans la Demeure Weber. Il se souvint de cette soirée d'anniversaire qui avait été organisée uniquement pour lui, où pour la première fois il n'avait pas éprouvé la sensation de déranger. Du collier de blaireau de nacre suspendu à son cou qui tombait délicatement sur son torse, sous sa robe de sorcier, du regard brillant de son meilleur ami, de la gentillesse d'Ebenezer et Pernelle, comme si une soirée en son honneur était parfaitement normale.

- _Spero Patronum !_

Sa baguette se mit à vibrer et une forme immense et corporelle en sortit. Elle prit vit et se mit à flotter devant lui, l'entourant de sa lumière protectrice si semblable au node, l'apaisant, et il découvrit l'animal, émerveillé, puis il éclata d'un rire joyeux et libérateur. Un cygne, que pouvait-ce être d'autre ? La bénédiction de Cygnus Weber et un lien avec Noah, qui hantait ses meilleurs souvenirs.

-Excellent ! cria Lupin.

Il le maintint tant qu'il put, puis son poignet commença à fatiguer et il relâcha le sort, épuisé et couvert de sueur. Le visage fatigué de l'homme était illuminé et il secouait la tête avec une once de fierté.

-Splendide, Lucifer. Il va désormais falloir que vous y parveniez face à un Détraqueur, mais vous pouvez être fier.

Cette sensation plus puissante que la satisfaction qui enflait dans son torse, cette impression extatique de pouvoir parvenir à tout vaincre... Lucifer souriait. Heureux. Harry, resté en arrière plan, fixait sa baguette, mais lorsqu'il leva ses prunelles émeraudes sur son frère, nulle hostilité n'y brillait. Il se contenta de se concentrer plus intensément encore afin de réussir, et lorsque Lupin fit réapparaître le Détraqueur, un magnifique cerf les protégea des effets. Le visage de l'homme perdit toute couleur mais il se reprit pour féliciter le Gryffondor.

* * *

Gryffondor remporta le match contre Serdaigle, et Harry fit une démonstration du sortilège de Patronus contre un Détraqueur qui se révéla être Malefoy. Le lendemain, Sirius Black pénétra dans le dortoir d'Harry avec un long couteau et faillit tuer Ron, bouleversant Lucifer au delà de ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à présent. Il resta prostré dans son lit, incapable de se rendre en cours, les yeux rivés sur la carte pour vérifier que Black avait quitté le Château et que son jumeau était en sécurité. Le professeur Chourave le convoqua dans son bureau dès le lendemain.

-Nous faisons notre possible pour vous protéger, votre frère et vous, Lucifer.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! se récria le garçon, les larmes aux yeux. Je n'arrive simplement pas à comprendre ! Il nous a connus tout petits, et il était le meilleur ami de James. Comment peut-il désirer nous tuer et surtout, pouvoir le faire de ses propres mains ?

Sa directrice de maison lui accorda un sourire triste et bienveillant.

-La nature humaine est parfois retorse. Il est difficile d'en comprendre les motivations. Néanmoins, si Sirius Black est capable d'accomplir de tels actes, nous pouvons imaginer plusieurs raisons. L'appel du pouvoir, la corruption par la magie noire, ou simplement les douze années à Azkaban l'ayant rendu fou. Lui seul pourrait nous répondre, encore faudrait-il qu'il possède la réponse. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez submerger par vos émotions, Lucifer, sans quoi vous aurez des difficultés à vivre.

Elle lui donna la même baie que l'année précédente, se comportant d'une façon aussi douce que maternelle, un sourire s'étirant toujours sur ses lèvres.

-Je veux vous voir en Botanique cet après-midi. Il n'est pas bon que vous restiez seul avec vos idées noires, quand bien même Mr Weber vous tient compagnie.

Il hocha la tête et la remercia elle inspecta ses poignets immaculés avant de le laisser repartir. Les jours s'enchaînèrent, et puisque Ron paraissait ravi de pouvoir conter son histoire plutôt que traumatisé, il fut aisé au rouquin de se détendre et de reléguer l'incident au plan secondaire.

Noah paraissait heureux que le professeur Chourave ait pris les choses en main dès que son meilleur ami s'était senti mal, et Lucifer dut admettre qu'il appréciait que sa directrice de maison se soit ainsi souciée de lui.

-Lucifer, je ne peux te promettre de ne jamais te trahir, car nous ne savons jamais ce que nous réserve le futur, mais je tiens à toi plus que tout, lui souffla-t-il un matin.

Le garçon pressa ses doigts, reconnaissant et apaisé, et ils se comprirent d'un regard comme si souvent. Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner, et le jeune Potter vit des Serdaigles se retourner sur sa couleur de cheveux qui tenait particulièrement bien. Il sourit. Cette année l'éprouvait émotionnellement, mais il se sentait plus heureux que jamais, entre ses amis et son jumeau, ainsi que les cours de plus en plus passionnants. Sally-Ann et Susan étaient déjà attablées, comme souvent lorsque Noah était enfin parvenu à sortir du cocon moelleux des couvertures. Elles dissertaient joyeusement sur les sortilèges d'Allégresse que leur enseignait Flitwick et qui s'avéraient réellement agréables. Les garçons se servirent en bacon et jus d'orange et les chouettes et hiboux envahirent la Grande Salle. Cygne vint se poser dignement sur l'épaule de son propriétaire qui grimaça quand les serres entaillèrent sa peau, et un Nyctal Boréal inconnu se planta au milieu des troisièmes années. Il cligna des yeux et tendit une serre vers Sally-Ann, qui mit quelques instants avant de la remarquer, et se recula instantanément, les pupilles dilatées. Elle prit la lettre d'un geste brusque, et le volatile hulula, outragé.

-Tiens, bois donc un peu dans mon verre, dit doucement Susan en caressant ses plumes, prenant soin de l'oiseau.

Lucifer savait d'instinct ce que contenait la lettre. Les parents de son amie ne lui écrivaient que rarement, et il exécuta un rapide calcul. L'adolescente ouvrit sèchement l'enveloppe, en sortit une lettre et une photographie, qu'elle mit sur le côté sans même y jeter un œil. Noah amorça un geste pour s'en saisir, mais elle lui jeta un tel regard qu'il soupira et retourna à son assiette.

-Comment s'appelle le bébé ? s'enquit le jeune Potter.

L'expression de Sally-Ann se durcit un peu plus, et elle plia la lettre en deux.

-Il s'appelle Andrew, c'est un garçon, il pèse 2,9 kilos et il mesure 45 centimètres, et je ne veux pas en parler ! Heureux ?

-Tu sais, répliqua vivement Noah, d'ici quelques mois, tu vas passer toutes tes journées en sa compagnie, et il est ton frère. Il va falloir que tu surmontes ta rancoeur, et te murer dans un silence furieux ne t'aide pas.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, donc tu me laisses faire ce que je désire, d'accord ?

D'ordinaire si douce, sa voix contenait tant de fiel quand ils abordaient ce sujet que Lucifer peinait à la reconnaître.

-Non. Je pense que tu as tort, et nous n'allons pas te laisser tranquille avec cela juste parce que tu nous l'ordonne. Tu peux me jeter toute une citrouille au visage, je t'en voudrais mais je n'arrêterais pas d'aborder le sujet. Il ne s'agit pas de ma définition de l'amitié.

Et soudain, les émotions de Lucifer débordèrent et il reprit d'une voix plus puissante quoi que basse pour que la conversation demeure privée.

-Andrew n'était pas né que tu le condamnais déjà ! A quel point cela peut-il être juste ? Il n'a que quelques jours, et tu refuses jusqu'à son existence ! Tu es sa sœur, et rien, RIEN ne pourra jamais, jamais changer ce fait ! Il n'a pas demandé à naître, mais il est là, et il est précieux ! Qu'il soit un sorcier ou non ! Si tu cherches un exutoire pour ta colère, prend tes parents, dis leur, mais pas Andrew, parce qu'il ne t'a rien fait et que tu es violente avec lui !

Noah posa une main sur sa cuisse, autant pour l'apaiser que pour le calmer. Il se tut aussitôt, et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de son amie.

-Je te déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas pleurer pour ça !

Susan se leva et l'emmena hors de la pièce. La gorge nouée, le rouquin se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui paraissait soulagé.

-Enfin. Elle doit laisser sa colère sortir. Ne te sens pas coupable, Lucifer, tu n'y es pour rien. La situation est pénible pour toute sa famille, je le crains.

Il secoua la tête et replaça sa mèche derrière son oreille.

-J'aimerais retourner dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune, murmura le rouquin.

-Je n'arrêtes pas d'y penser... Nos conversations avec Cygnus furent éprouvantes mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner. Peut-être devrions nous essayer d'accéder aux dortoirs féminins.

Il paraissait très mal à l'aise et ses joues rosirent légèrement, miroir de Lucifer qui sentit ses pommettes s'échauffer. Néanmoins, ils stagnaient, et la décision demeurait leur, mais s'ils désiraient mettre à jour tous les aspect, alors peut-être devaient-ils aller plus loin encore.

* * *

Le Magiceomètre bougeait sans vraiment parvenir à se stabiliser. Les deux garçons se tinrent debout l'un contre l'autre, hésitants. Mû par le désir de relire les phrases laissées par les Poufsouffles de 1574, à présent qu'ils connaissaient le contexte, Lucifer se déplaça derrière les escaliers en colimaçon.

 _Jamais puissance ne doit signifier abjuration des libertés._

 _Tous les sangs sont rouges._

 _Que vos langues inventent quelques moyens d'accroître notre peine, pour en laisser les siècles stupéfaits._

 _Quoi qu'écrive l'histoire elle sera romancée._

 _Oublier est dangereusement impardonnable lâcheté._

La mémoire du garçon eut un soudain flash.

« Des traces ont été laissées, qui seront plus impartiales que le témoignage que vous désirez. »

Le Magiceomètre oscillait entre Forte Présence et Dissimulation. L'Ancienne Salle Commune renfermait un puissant secret.

-Noah...

« _Brisez nos chaînes. Brisez les vôtres. Laissez Shakespeare vous guider. Je ne désire pas plus que Weber ou Davis que nos mémoires soient entravées. Thomas Janus._ »

La Source s'arrêta enfin sur « Souvenir ».

-Que nos langues inventent quelques moyens d'accroître notre peine pour en laisser les siècles stupéfaits.

Les vers roulèrent sur sa langue.

-William Shakespeare, Titus Andronicus.

Il peina à reconnaître sa propre voix, devenue si rauque. Son meilleur ami le rejoignit, soudain fébrile. Il approcha sa main des lettres, fronçant les sourcils en constatant qu'il était trop petit pour les atteindre.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ , souffla Lucifer.

Le poids de Noah fit vibrer sa baguette, mais il parvint à soulever le garçon qui effleura les mots gravés.

-Comment faire ?

-Briser les chaînes, répondit le rouquin.

-Il y a un loquet, juste derrière l'escalier, et une chaîne mais... Je rechigne à le toucher, Lucifer. Et si nous trahissions la mémoire du lieu en l'endommageant ?

-Nous devons savoir, Noah. Nous sommes si prêts du but... Nous réparerons quoi qu'il arrive.

Avec une grimace, son meilleur ami tendit la main, et Lucifer déplaça sa baguette, ruisselant de sueur sous l'effort. Noah attrapa le loquet et tira.

Une lumière vive les aveugla aussitôt, et Lucifer relâcha son attention, causant la chute de son meilleur ami sur la pierre. Sa cheville gauche craqua mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'en préoccuper.

* * *

Des rires et des murmures les entouraient, et lorsque la lumière se dissipa du loquet et qu'ils recouvrirent la vue, la pièce était pleine d'élèves et les murs paraissaient plus vifs qu'avant. Les fauteuils étaient réparés, toute poussière avait disparu, et les bougies éclairaient la Salle Commune avec vigueur, lui conférant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Lucifer se tourna vers Noah, et un adolescent au doux visage triste lui passa dedans. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis l'émerveillement le gagna. Ses yeux balayèrent frénétiquement la salle, sans qu'aucun trait familier ne lui apparaisse, toute ressemblance ayant été rendue impossible par les générations de différences. Ca et là, il remarqua quelques détails : un nez pointu, semblable à celui de Malefoy, deux yeux gris comme ceux de tant de tant de Serpentards, la même mâchoire carrée que celle d'un Gryffondor...

A une grande table, quatre étudiants travaillaient, les sourcils froncés sur leurs parchemins. Ils portaient tous une longue robe brodée de l'écusson Poufsouffle, mais leurs bottes à talons les rendaient plus grands, et lorsqu'une fille croisa les jambes, elle révéla d'épais collants immaculés. Les robes masculines étaient agrémentées de fraises et cintrées, celles de leurs camarades féminines avaient des manches qui se terminaient par du tissu gonflé d'air, tout aussi cintrées. La plupart des garçons portaient les cheveux longs, et toutes les coiffures paraissaient sophistiquées.

Juste derrière Lucifer, à demi-dissimulés par l'alcôve de l'escalier se tenaient quatre garçon, dont celui l'ayant traversé.

« N'aie crainte Duncan, tant que tu demeures à Poudlard, nul ne pourra t'atteindre. »

Noah se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, mais ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en entendant le nom. Le garçon qui venait de parler possédait de longs cheveux bouclés et blonds, un maintien impeccable et une robe luxueuse. Adossé contre le mur, un pied relevé au niveau du genou, le garçon auquel il s'adressait ne pouvait être que Duncan Rey-Tudor et Lucifer en eut le souffle coupé. Des heures durant ils les avaient rêvés, imaginés, formés, reformés, et ils se tenaient devant eux, dans un souvenir qui paraissait incroyablement vivant. Duncan était beau, avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants, et ses tâches de rousseur clairsemées sur un visage pâle anguleux -et au moment où il le vit, Lucifer sut-. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, ses longs doigts appuyés sur son nez et sa bouche, il réfléchissait avec une inquiétude prononcée.

« Je ne sais pas. Les Vieilles Familles sont de plus en plus déterminées. La Reine se meurt, ils peuvent paraître à court de temps. »

« Ils la garderont en vie tant qu'ils ne sont pas certains de t'avoir sur le trône, répliqua le garçon au visage triste, acerbe. »

« Alexan, ce genre de remarque nous a déjà attiré des ennuis, le réprimanda l'adolescent blond. »

Avec ses cheveux bruns lisses coupés juste au dessus du menton et courts sur sa nuque, ses yeux de biche et sa petite silhouette mince, il était le plus quelconque des quatre. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« La vérité devrait toujours pouvoir être énoncée à voix haute sans crainte. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que la vérité ? le provoqua l'autre. »

« Nul ne peut jamais savoir, murmura Duncan. Chacun est persuadé de savoir et n'acceptera que ce qui vient nourrir sa version et ses certitudes. Peut-on jamais connaître avec exactitude la vérité ? »

« La vérité, reprit fermement Alexan, peut-être démontrée par des faits. Elle est ce qui s'est exactement passé et la version objective. Et elle devrait toujours être connue de tous. »

 _« Des traces ont été laissées, qui seront plus impartiales que le témoignage que vous désirez._ » Le souvenir leur offrait la vérité. La poitrine de Lucifer se compressa.

« J'apprécie vos tentatives d'alléger la conversation, déclara le jeune homme blond, mais nous ne devons jamais oublier le danger. »

Le dernier du groupe, jusqu'alors resté dans l'ombre, soupira et se tourna, de sorte que Lucifer put enfin le voir. De longs cheveux noirs noués en catogan encadraient un visage souriant au teint bronzé.

« Allons Cygnus, laisse nous un peu respirer. Duncan n'a pas envie que nous lui répétions jour après jour que les Vieilles Familles lui en veulent, il le sait. Nous devrions nous amuser... Ou aider les premières années, tant qu'à faire. Ils sont inquiets, et tu le sais. Ton devoir de préfet-en-chef n'est-il pas de les rassurer ? »

Le visage d'Alexan prit une expression taquine et il donna un léger coup de coude à Cygnus, que Noah et Lucifer dévisageaient, médusé. Il possédait une beauté angélique indéniable et même si son expression dure marquait son visage, il était méconnaissable.

« Je ne puis rien faire d'autre que leur répéter les principes de Loyauté de notre maison, soupira le préfet, et leur assurer que le monde des sorciers et le monde moldu ont été séparés pour de bonnes raisons que le Ministère et la Reine feront tout pour le garder ainsi et que nous parviendront à calmer la situation. »

« Entraîne les au combat, je suis certain qu'ils apprécieront ! »

La voix de William était chaude, agréable et rassurante, il se tenait d'une façon si décontractée qu'il tranchait avec ses camarades, et son sourire en coin, en plus de le rendre séduisant, apaisait les tensions. Cygnus le fusilla du regard et partit en direction d'une table où de jeunes élèves parlaient, une expression paniquée s'ancrant sur leurs visages.

« Je devrais aller voir Janet, murmura Alexan. Je sais qu'elle m'attend, et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle s'angoisse outre mesure. Toute cette situation me rend fou. Si seulement les Vieilles Familles pouvaient se contenter de leurs privilèges dans le monde sorcier... »

« La séparation entre moldus et sorciers est bien trop récente, et je suis une opportunité exceptionnelle, tu le sais, rétorqua sèchement Duncan. »

Le visage de son ami se décomposa et son corps s'agita, trahissant son malaise.

« Je ne te blâmais aucunement dans cette phrase... Ni jamais... »

« Va voir Potter, l'interrompit William. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu lui trouve, mais elle risque de faire un scandale si tu ne te présente pas à votre rendez-vous. »

Lucifer ressentit un pic de douleur au niveau de la poitrine et s'efforça de respirer calmement. Inconscient de leurs spectateurs, Alexan fusilla son ami du regard.

« Tu ne peux comprendre, en effet. Je pourrais en dire autant. »

Il s'éloigna après que son expression se soit adoucie d'un sourire. Les deux autres demeurèrent dans l'alcôve, silencieux et et angoissés.

* * *

La scène se brouilla et les deux jeunes Poufsouffles furent pris de vertiges. Lorsque tout redevint clair, la Salle Commune était déserte à l'exception de Cygnus, William et Duncan, assis sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Lucifer et Noah se déplacèrent. Le visage du jeune noble roux ruisselait de larmes, les cernes creusaient les joues de Cygnus, et les traits du dernier étaient tirés par l'épuisement et la détresse.

« Duncan, écoute moi. »

La voix grave de Cygnus avait les mêmes intonations que celles de son fantôme, à présent qu'ils y prêtaient attention.

« Nous savons que le procès ne prouvera aucun lien entre Malrow, et les Vieilles Familles, et il est terrible que la partie sorcière de la Cour ait été décimée. Les sorciers grondent et vont d'autant plus désirer l'un des leurs sur le trône, ceci est réel. Néanmoins, tant que tu tiendras bon, jamais ce but ne sera atteint. Nous sommes là pour t'entourer. »

Duncan releva enfin les yeux, et Lucifer fut troublé par leur couleur claire indéfinissable. La rage et le chagrin déformaient ses traits.

« Je te prie de m'épargner tes préparations polies ! Terrible, Cygnus ? As-tu la moindre idée de la culpabilité qui est mienne, en cet instant ? La mixité de la Cour est connue depuis la révélation de mon existence, et je sais que Malrow frayait avec Fawcett pour les avoir surpris sans que nul ne m'ait vu, ni eux. Veux-tu la confirmation que Malrow était un pion ? Je te la donne. Mais les sorciers de la Cour ont été décimés pour que j'accède au trône, pour mettre sur moi la pression. »

Il se leva et leur tourna le dos pour aller inspecter les armoiries du dessus de la cheminée.

« Tu y réfléchis, Duncan, remarqua gravement Cygnus. »

« Qui n'y réfléchirait pas ? Es-tu dénué de cœur et d'âme ? »

Il se retourna, les joues striées de larmes, en proie au dilemme.

« Si d'autres meurent parce que je ne suis pas sur le trône, je suis prêt à consentir. Serait-ce une telle catastrophe, un Roi sorcier ? »

« Si tu abdiques sur ce point, ils le considéreront comme une victoire et te feront abdiquer sur le reste, commenta William. »

Il jonglait avec une pomme, et paraissait plus détendu que ses amis mais ne souriait pas, et étrangement, il sembla à Lucifer que cela le montrait tout aussi ébranlé.

« Céder parce qu'on te menace n'est pas avoir un cœur et une âme. Résister pour maintenir ses croyances et vivre intègre en demande bien plus. La question que je dois à présent te poser est 'Désires-tu devenir Roi ?' »

« Le veux-tu Duncan ? »

La voix de Cygnus était tranquille mais grave et il s'était redressé. Ses traits devinrent durs, son regard se fit perçant. Duncan s'appuya sur le rebord de la cheminée, les jambes tremblantes mais le corps tendu et droit.

« Ne doutez pas de moi, mes amis. Je ne suis ni un Prince ni un Noble, car je n'ai pas été élevé comme tel. Je ne suis rien d'autre que Duncan Rey-Tudors, élève de Poufsouffle parmi ses semblables, et vous savez quels sont mes projets d'avenir. Mais ce n'est pas ici la question, William. Je ne parviens pas à rester insensible à ces attaques incessantes, ces magouilles pour que les sorciers se mettent à mépriser les moldus, pour qu'ils prennent de plus en plus de pouvoir. Les privilèges ne m'intéressent guère, mais vous le savez déjà. »

L'escalier commença à tournoyer et ils se turent immédiatement, mais reprirent leur conversation en constatant que le nouveau venu s'avérait être Alexan.

« Devenir Roi signifie que les Vieilles Familles imaginent avoir plus de pouvoir, mais si j'acceptais en vous prenant comme conseillers ? Je connais les rouages de la cour je pourrais les détourner et assurer aux deux peuples sécurité. »

« Quelle utopie est-ce là, Duncan ! commenta Alexan, visiblement aussi épuisé que ses congénères. Tu sais à quel point elle est irréalisable. Ils magouilleront pour mieux te manipuler et tes enfants seraient des sorciers. Un Roi sorcier signerait la fin du secret magique, et la persécution des moldus, ainsi que le pouvoir des Vieilles Familles sur ceux qui n'ont pas un sang prétendument pur. »

« J'ai juré de ne pas avoir d'enfants. »

William se leva et vint poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme roux, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Je n'aurais jamais d'enfant, Duncan. Pour chacun d'entre vous, en revanche, le risque est possible malgré tout. Crois-tu qu'Hortense n'en veuille pas ? Ne t'interdit pas d'aimer. »

« Ne cède pas, maintint Cygnus en se levant à son tour. Nous sommes là, quoi qu'il arrive, nous te protégerons. »

Duncan secoua la tête, vérifia qu'ils étaient toujours seuls dans les lieux et raffermit sa prise sur la cheminée.

« Merci. Plus que ma personne et mon intégrité, jamais nul ne dois savoir que je suis le fils d'Elisabeth. Je n'ai aucune légitimité au trône tant que je n'ai pas de parenté royale. »

Noah hoqueta mais son meilleur ami ne broncha pas. Il savait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Duncan Tudor.

* * *

La scène s'évanouit de nouveau. L'ambiance se modifia subrepticement et lorsque la vision des garçons se rétablit, la Salle Commune était de nouveau pleine. Sur le canapé, deux jeunes élèves parlaient, se courtisaient presque. A une table, deux jumeaux que Lucifer soupçonna être Thomas et Ewan Janus riaient allègrement, couvés du regard par les préfets. Les élèves travaillaient consciencieusement, mâchonnant le bout de leur plume, levant les yeux vers le plafond pour y chercher de l'inspiration. L'escalier en colimaçon était abaissé et les étudiants entraient par groupes. Lucifer se tendit. Il connaissait ce moment de la journée, juste après le dîner. Il chercha les quatre septième année et trouva Cyngus et Alexan à une table, se taquinant mais travaillant de concert, leurs têtes penchées près d'un parchemin. Duncan se trouvait derrière l'alcôve, des parchemins dans les mains, et William, adossé au mur près de l'entrée du dortoir des garçons, discutant avec une jeune homme à peine moins âgé que lui. La gorge du jeune Potter se noua et il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bleus. Il s'était imprégné de la vie des Poufsouffles de 1574 ils auraient pu être ses camarades d'aujourd'hui. Il devenait si aisé d'oublier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa Salle Commune, de ses amis, du présent. Tous ces événements s'étaient déjà produit, et rien ne pourrait les changer. Il se recula devant la cheminée, au milieu de la salle, sachant que nul ne le voyait et que le feu ne le brûlerait pas.

Ils surgirent comme un seul homme, derrière deux des Poufsouffles les plus âgés et sautèrent à bas des escaliers dans de larges mouvements. Ils portaient des robes colorées et riches, aucun masque ne dissimulait leurs visages, et l'un d'eux bloqua l'escalier, de sorte que nul ne pouvait sortir. Alexan et Cygnus bondirent, William qui se trouvait plus près de Duncan l'attrapa et le plaça derrière lui le plus discrètement possible. Les étudiants relevèrent la tête, alarmés, et tous sortirent leurs baguettes.

« Bonsoir. N'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, ni désireux de causer le moindre trouble. »

L'homme qui prit la parole portait une tenue pourpre, des bottes aux éperons dorés et de longs cheveux blonds et lisses qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de ses cuisses, bien qu'ils soient noués en leur milieu. La plupart de ceux présents se détendirent.

« Votre présence ici nous trouble, répliqua Cygnus en s'approchant lentement. Quel est le motif de votre visite ? »

« Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec Duncan Rey-Tudor. »

Alexan grimaça devant les formalités. Il se jouait autre chose, et beaucoup en demeuraient conscients. Cygnus secoua la tête.

« Avez vous demandé la permission au professeur Undercliffe ? Qui sait que vous vous trouvez ici ? »

Le meneur des représentants sourit, et les autres resserrèrent leurs rangs. Ils tenaient tous leurs baguettes entre leurs doigts.

« Les Gobelins causent des soucis et ont blessés plusieurs sorciers cet après-midi. Le Directeur a été appelé en renfort, sans quoi nous n'aurions pas manqué à la courtoisie de nous référer à lui. »

Il souriait toujours et paraissait aimable, et l'estomac de Lucifer se noua il était splendide. Néanmoins, il restait une étincelle glacée dans son regard et un tic agitait sa mâchoire. Il mentait avec une ironie palpable pour les plus avertis uniquement.

« Je ne sais que trop bien le sujet dont vous désirez m'entretenir. Je puis vous garantir que ma réponse ne changera jamais. Je suis un noble, apparentés à plusieurs hautes personnalités de la Cour, mais je ne dispose d'aucun liens avec le trône d'Angleterre et je ne désire pas en créer. »

Les visiteurs formaient plusieurs groupes en dehors de leur meneur : deux élèves de Gryffondor se tenaient auprès d'un jeune homme et de celui qui s'avérerait sans doute leur père, un vieux sorcier grisonnant et deux adultes se ressemblant traits pour traits, un enfant réparti à Serpentard, son aîné à Serdaigle, leur père et leurs grands-pères. Ce fut le plus âgé qui répondit sèchement.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Les moldus méprisent les sorciers et les voient comme des menaces. Ils désirent les éliminer. »

« Tu en as encore eu la preuve la semaine dernière, Rey-Tudor, ajouta l'un des Gryffondors. »

Duncan les jaugea sans paraître anxieux ni impressionné. Son visage opposait un masque de froideur et de léger dédain contrastant tant avec sa détresse apparente du souvenir précédent que Lucifer en fut admiratif.

« J'ai dit. »

Simple, sans appel, il leur adressa un hochement de tête codifié puis se dirigea vers les dortoirs.

« L'Angleterre a besoin de vous, Duncan Rey-Tudors, le rappela le meneur. Imaginez que d'autres soient blessés. Nous avons tous des proches. »

Si son ton était parfaitement ajusté, égal, un brin compatissant, les mots firent frissonner Lucifer pour la menace qu'ils contenaient.

« C'en est assez, répliqua Alexan. Susanna, à présent qu'ils ont obtenu leur réponse, va t'enquérir de Mr Parselife afin qu'il reçoive officiellement les visiteurs et les raccompagne ensuite. »

Un homme transforma rapidement une table en mur entre les escaliers et les Vieilles Familles. Sans un cri, les Poufsouffles présents firent face à la dizaine d'hommes présents et formèrent un mur entre les garçons de septième année et les représentants des Vieilles Familles.

« Il me semble, remarqua Cygnus, que vous avez obtenu un 'non' clair, et que la décence vous demande de vous retirer. »

« Nous voulons un entretien avec Duncan Rey-Tudor seul. »

Le meneur se faisait menaçant, les hommes braquaient leurs baguettes sur la Maison entière.

« Et vous en obtiendrez un en Juillet, où je tiendrais le même discours, sachez le. »

Le père du Serdaigle commença à avancer de nombreux arguments, et William et Alexan levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Cygnus vérifiait la sécurité de tous les élèves. Duncan traversa la Salle Commune pour se placer devant le leader, ignorant superbement son interlocuteur.

« Je ne serais jamais Roi. Je n'accomplirais pas votre souhait d'asseoir votre pouvoir sur les moldus et sur les sorciers, et ne tomberais pas dans les pièges que vous me tendez. Vos complots ne fonctionnent pas, et Malrow n'a agi que sur l'ordre d'un sorcier dans l'ombre, je le sais autant que vous. Un sorcier sur le trône vous donnerait une marionnette à manipuler, vous assurerais vos privilèges, vous permettrais de persécuter ceux que vous jugez comme inférieurs et d'installer une suprématie du rang et du sang : vous ne l'aurez pas. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire de moi. Non. »

Sa voix forte résonna dans la pièce, mettant à jour les machinations, et plusieurs Poufsouffles hoquetèrent. Devant la décision de Duncan de révéler et d'arrêter les faux semblants, Lucifer ne put que s'incliner. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il aurait agi exactement de la même manière, et il s'en sentit autant glorifié que terrifié.

« Comment oses-tu... »

« Je refuse de jouer avec vous plus longtemps. Je connais vos intentions et vos démarches. Les voir révélées vous pose problème, votre tort se trouve ici. »

William se faufila discrètement entre les élèves et attrapa son ami pour le mettre hors de portée des représentants tandis que Cygnus fendait la foule.

« Sortez, à présent, ordonna-t-il. »

Il y eut un éclair de lumière, puis la salle commune fut plongée dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, des Lumos formaient des points lumineux.

« _Stupefix »_

 _« Protego »_

 _« Expelliarmus »_

 _« Impedimenta »_

 _« Impero ! »_

 _« Incarcerem »_

 _« Accio Duncan Rey-Tudor ! »_

 _« Duro !_ »

Les sorts fusèrent de toute part, véritable déluge s'abattant sur des élèves encore en formation. L'un d'entre eux se mit à hurler si fort que Lucifer sentit son estomac se retourner, un autre brandit sa baguette vers Duncan avant d'être désarmé, un éclair écarlate mêlé de fumée noire fonça sur Cygnus, mais Alexan se jeta sur son ami et ils roulèrent à terre alors que le sort explosait sur une dalle qui se mit à suinter. Sans prendre le temps de vérifier que le préfet en chef allait bien, Alexan se releva et attrapa trois premières années.

« Dès que la voie est libre, foncez chez le sous-directeur, compris ? »

Nul ordre ne fut donné pour que les plus jeunes se réfugient dans les dortoirs, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas écouté. Ils se battaient pour leur camarade, pour leur maison, avec la loyauté la plus honorable. D'autres tourbillons écarlates enrobés de noir fusèrent, et l'un des élèves fut envoyé dans la cheminée. Sa robe prit feu et le cri de souffrance qui en résultat atterra chacun d'entre eux. Lucifer voulait se précipiter vers les Vieilles Familles et trouver un moyen de prévenir le sous-directeur mais il devait se contenter d'assister à l'horreur de ce qui se produisait. Duncan se battait contre l'un des plus âgés, mais tous les sorts de ligotage ou de stupefixion le ciblaient, et Alexan, Cygnus et William peinaient à le protéger tout en se défendant. Une boule de feu explosa sur le bras du jeune noble qui étouffa un grognement avant de briser la métamorphose de la table, dégageant enfin le passage vers l'escalier. Un éclair vert, jaillit de la baguette d'un homme et Lucifer se sentit vertigineux. Quelque chose dans ce ton lui rappelait les Détraqueurs sans qu'il fut capable de déterminer pourquoi. Deux sorts se fondirent, et la salle entière se mit à trembler. Une fêlure apparut dans les murs. Puis le garçon qui parlait avec William avant que tout ne dégénère se retourna contre l'un de ses congénères, et le septième année en fut déconcerté. Il cessa de soutenir Duncan pour se ruer près de lui, et l'autre le menaça de sa baguette.

« Taran ! Regarde moi ! Essaie de revenir. Lutte, Taran, lutte. »

« Enflure ! cracha Cygnus quelque part derrière Lucifer. »

Taran lança un sort, puis de sa main libre, flanqua un coup de poing dans le ventre de William, qui s'effondra douloureusement sur le sol. Un sort violet explosa à la figure d'une fille et elle s'effondra également.

« Je devrais dire 'Oui' pour que vous cessiez de tourmenter mes camarades et ma maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous nous avez déshonorés le premier, Duncan. »

Le noble roux baissa sa baguette et durant deux terribles secondes, le doute passa sur son visage. Cygnus le bouscula et lui murmura à l'oreille les arguments dont ils avaient déjà conversé.

« Rien ne me fera accepter. »

Taran se releva, et braqua sa baguette sur William, qui avait pris deux autres sorts entre temps et se trouvait incapable de se lever.

« Lutte, siffla le garçon. »

« _Diffindo_ ».

Le sort de découpe trancha les vêtements du garçon et entama sa chair depuis son menton jusqu'à son ventre. Il s'effondra dans un grognement de douleur, mais ses yeux demeurèrent braqués. Lucifer transpirait, l'estomac retourné. Comment, comment, comment ? Pourquoi se retournait-il contre son ami ? Que se passait-il ? Etait-il envoûté ?

« Taran, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme cilla. Autour, la Salle Commune paraissait s'effondrer. Un fauteuil prit feu, et une jeune fille tenta aussitôt de l'éteindre, mais l'odeur et la fumée emplirent les lieux.

« Jamais. »

La voix de Duncan résonna, plus puissante encore qu'auparavant, et une boule de feu s'explosa de nouveau sur lui sans qu'il ne paraisse faillir.

« Peu importe le prix, Duncan Tudor, vous êtes l'héritier du trône, murmura le meneur. »

« Mon nom est Rey-Tudor, et rien ne vaut le massacre de centaines d'humains. »

« Je regrette ce qui est en train de se produire. Croyez-le, tel n'était pas mon intention. Ralliez vous à nous pour mieux contrôler... »

Cygnus passa devant eux, se battant ardemment contre l'un des pères. A quelques pas de lui, Alexan protégeait des jeunes, mais ses yeux étaient devenus noir d'encre et sa peau gangrenait. Il se trouvait près d'une énorme fissure, que deux fillettes essayaient de colmater.

« Aidez nous, siffla Cygnus, plutôt que d'utiliser de bas stratagèmes politiques. »

« Je regrette. »

Duncan se détourna de lui, plein de dédain et de fureur, et avisa l'un des plus vieux dans l'alcôve. Il lui arracha sa baguette. Un bruit affreux retentit et le mur fissuré s'effondra. Taran cilla et vacilla.

« _Non_! » gémit-il.

Le meneur des Vieilles Familles fit un pas vers l'escalier, et d'un signe de tête, indiqua aux autres de le suivre. Alexan, Cygnus, Duncan et William se jetèrent sur eux et ils roulèrent sur le sol dans d'affreux craquements. Plusieurs maléfices arrivèrent en riposte, et malgré d'autres grognements et cris étouffés, aucun ne lâcha prise, tandis que d'autres élèves faisaient barrage devant l'escalier pour les empêcher de sortir. Un sortilège écarlate entourée de fumée fusa, suivi de deux autres, et Taran les prit de plein fouet, trop secoué pour les éviter. Sa robe s'assombrit sous l'effet de la sueur, son visage pâlit, et il fut prit de convulsions. Le meneur attrapa Duncan et murmura à son oreille.

« Laissez-nous sortir, où il mourra ! Je ne puis les en empêcher. »

« Enflure. »

Cygnus recula, mais William ne lâcha pas l'homme qu'il tenait.

« Meurtre ? Est-ce Azkaban que vous désirez ? »

« William, Taran va mourir. »

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un haut le cœur et vomit, livide, éclaboussant camarades et adversaire.

« On ne peut pas les laisser fuir, souffla une jeune fille. »

Ils ne parvenaient pas à choisir. Choisir, entre la justice, et la vie de leur camarade. Tous, ils paraissaient livides, et d'autres se tournèrent pour rendre le contenu de leurs estomac, incapables de supporter le dilemme. Lucifer était allongé sur le sol sans en avoir conscience, ruisselant de sueur et de larmes.

Deux bottes apparurent sur l'escalier en colimaçon, rapides, effrénées, et les élèves se resserrèrent pour le laisser passer. L'homme portait une robe de velours émeraude, possédait un visage anguleux et de longs cheveux bouclés châtains.

« Au nom de Fetherley Undercliffe et du mien, de Poudlard et du Royaume, je vous demande de vous reculez contre le mur de droite. »

Sa voix avait un timbre glacé. Le meneur des Vieilles Familles l'observa et la résignation se peignit sur son visage. Duncan le lâcha, et tous les intrus obtempérèrent. Sur le sol, Taran cessa de convulser.

« Je vais en référer à la Tour autant qu'au Ministère, déclara Parselife. Undercliffe va nous rejoindre accompagné des Aurors. Je connais tous vos noms et vos visages bougez et vous serez en fuite et considérés comme criminels. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Poufsouffles épuisés et mal en points. Il serra la mâchoire et les jointures de ses mains devinrent livides. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Taran, et William se rua à ses côtés. Une seconde plus tard, il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue. Son corps se mit à trembler et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites. En un instant, Lucifer le vit se briser. Parselife le contempla.

« Relevez vous, ordonna-t-il, et allez dans votre dortoir. Weber, suivez le. »

« Non. Je dois témoigner. »

« J'irai. »

L'expression de l'homme lorsque ses prunelles se posèrent sur la peau gangrenée et les yeux noirs d'Alexan fit tressaillir chaque personne présente.

« Vous n'irez nul part hormis l'infirmerie, Lupin. »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme se dirigea vers son ami, le releva et l'emmena loin des regards. Parselife s'approcha des Vieilles Familles et Duncan vint se placer à ses côtés, droits malgré ses brûlures et hématomes.

« J'ignore ce qu'il vient de se produire, mais vous paierez. »

Dans le chaos qui suivit, une brume blanche se dispersa et la scène s'évanouit. Lucifer ne parvenait pas à respirer.

* * *

Il restait de la Magie Noire. Infiltrée dans les murs, le sol, les tapis, elle suintait. La Salle Commune paraissait intacte, mais la Magie Noire suintait. Elle était déserte, à l'exception d'Alexan qui sortait du dortoir, les yeux noirs mais en bonne santé. Il en fit le tour, lentement, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire. L'escalier en colimaçon tournoya, laissant entrer Cygnus et William. Duncan apparut, depuis les dortoirs également. Le silence régnait, un silence pesant et rempli de pensées qu'ils partageaient sans devoir les expliciter. Derrière les escaliers, le long des murs, les adieux étaient déjà gravés. Ils se saisirent des mains, et d'un hochement de tête adressé à Alexan, Cygnus fit passer un signal muet. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et la porta à sa tempe. William attrapa le loquet, puis se leva et inscrivit sur le mur ces quelques mots :

« Que vos langues inventent quelque moyen d'accroître notre peine, pour en laisser les siècles stupéfaits. »

Cygnus enchanta la chaîne liée au loquet, et Duncan se leva, et braqua ses prunelles dans celles de Noah, qui glapit, puis celles de Lucifer.

« Que vos langues inventent quelque moyen d'accroître notre peine, pour en laisser les siècles stupéfaits. Que vous puissiez malgré les obstacles lever le voile sur la Nuit. Le procès s'est tenu dans le plus grand secret le 26 Juin 1574. »

Un filet argenté se noua entre la tempe d'Alexan et sa baguette, et la scène commença à s'évaporer, à tourbillonner, puis disparut.

* * *

Lucifer pleurait.

Silencieusement.

.

Allongé sur le sol, la gorge nouée.

.

Incapable de parler.

.

Incapable de se mouvoir.

.

Une minute.

.

Dix.

.

.

Une heure.

.

.

.

.

.

Une heure environ, allongé sur le sol, à ressasser et graver tout ce dont il venait d'être le témoin privilégié. Il ne sentait plus son corps, simplement les larmes qui coulaient depuis ses yeux jusqu'au sol, trempant sa robe et son cou. Ce fut une étrange sensation que de remuer de nouveau ses muscles pour se redresser. Noah lui rendit son regard, adossé contre le mur près de l'escalier, et Lucifer alla lui tendre la main. Lorsqu'ils furent debout, ils s'enlacèrent, partageant souffrance et souvenir, savoir et douleur, conscience. Ils ne pouvaient parler. Briser le silence paraissait impensable.


	8. Toute une Histoire

**Oui je sais je suis un peu à la bourre ! Mais... J'ai été occupée avec d'autres textes et des voyages en train qui ne sont pas l'idéal pour écrire !**

 **Enfin, voici la suite. Dans l'ensemble, la révélation de la Nuit vous a plu et j'en suis heureuse !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

Retourner à leur Salle Commune ne fut pas aisé. Ils marchaient en silence, leurs mains se frôlant tant ils étaient proches, voyant à peine les contours qui se dessinaient autour d'eux. Incapables de frapper le rythme si caractéristique et tant entendu, ils patientèrent en fixant les tonneaux, jusqu'à ce que Cedric Diggory, allant manger, leur ouvre le passage.

-Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

Lucifer éprouvait l'impression de ne plus jamais pouvoir parler, ses lèvres s'asséchaient, sa gorge se nouait. Néanmoins il ne pouvait passer sa vie dans un mutisme stupide il ouvrit la bouche et répondit.

-Oui. A Poudlard... Il existe de nombreux secrets, et histoires, et les percer est parfois laborieux.

Le préfet s'immobilisa et les jaugea, croisant les bras.

-Tu sais, Potter, je suis là pour vous, si vous voulez parler. Est-ce que quelque chose s'est produit ?

Lucifer braqua ses yeux dans les siens, et inspira profondément.

-Pas dernièrement. Il s'agit d'une Histoire vieille d'il y a quatre siècles, qui doit être déterrée.

Le regard de Diggory se fit perçant, et il s'assit sur l'un des tonneaux.

-L'année dernière, Hagrid a été innocenté pour la Chambre des Secrets. L'Histoire n'est pas toujours telle qu'on la voit, telle qu'elle nous est montrée. Vous savez où chercher ?

« 26 Juin 1574 ». La date tournoyait dans l'esprit du rouquin il savait qu'il ne pourrait l'oublier. Noah hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes en train de trouver et de vérifier les sources.

-C'est le mieux à faire, sourit le préfet avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ne te mets pas en danger, Potter, et faites attention à vos études tout de même. Mais si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez moi.

Ils le remercièrent et il s'éloigna vers la Grande Salle. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la Salle Commune et s'effondrèrent dans un fauteuil, où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Ils étaient secoués. Les autres troisièmes années paniquèrent quelque peu en revenant de déjeuner quand ils refusèrent d'y aller à leur tour, puis restèrent immobile à fixer les flammes, les mains liées, durant une bonne heure supplémentaire. S'ils paraissaient apathiques, leurs esprits tourbillonnaient en réalité plus vite que jamais.

« Ils ne pouvaient plus y retourner parce que les lieux suintent toujours la Magie Noire, et parce que tout ce qui s'est produit durant la Nuit enfreint les valeurs d'Helga Poufsouffle. Je ne sais ce qui s'est produit, sans doute un sort d'envoûtement, mais Taran... il s'est retourné contre son ami... Et d'autres également... Et quand il s'est retrouvé par terre... Le choix entre la Justice et la Loyauté... Comment pouvaient-ils le faire ? Quant au procès et à l'oubli, je crains que cela n'aille à l'encontre de l'Honnêteté. Et la Patience... Les Vieilles Familles l'ont réduit à néant. »

La voix de Lucifer résonna entre eux. Noah serra ses doigts.

-C'est un sortilège de magie noire qui force quelqu'un à suivre la volonté d'un autre, répondit son meilleur ami. Lucifer... Nous savons. Nous savons, et nous devons décider quoi faire de ce savoir.

Devaient-ils courir voir Albus Dumbledore afin qu'il réhabilite l'Histoire ? Envoyer des messages au Ministère de la Magie ? Commencer à en parler à leurs camarades ? Et si d'autres décidaient d'aller voir ? Comment pouvaient-ils garder le contrôle de l'Histoire, ne pas la laisser se déformer au fil des rumeurs, et se montrer loyaux vis à vis de ceux dont ils venaient de partager les souvenirs ?

-Nous terminons, décréta doucement le rouquin. Nous écrivons ce à quoi nous venons d'assister dans les notes, chaque détail. Ensuite, nous cherchons le procès et les journaux du 26 Juin 1574. Nous ne laissons rien au hasard. Une fois que ce sera fait...

Ils évoluaient dans un flou total. Ils n'avaient rien d'historiens, aucune valeur aux yeux des autorités.

-Nous nous renseignerons auprès de Cygnus, et de Dumbledore, acheva Noah. Nous rappellerons l'Histoire à nos camarades. Nous l'avons réveillée, nous devrons la présenter et la représenter.

Tant de poids sur leurs épaules, tant d'heures partagées à travailler sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune... Pas un instant ils ne regrettaient, mais ils avaient la sensation que le chemin restait long jusqu'à ce que l'Histoire puisse être représentée.

* * *

Sally-Ann s'était fendue d'une lettre de félicitations pour la naissance de son petit frère, et avait ramené de chez une boutique de vêtements à Pré-Au-Lard une adorable tenue pour nouveau-né. Mais si Lucifer se réjouit pour son ami, il se trouva pour la première fois de sa vie en colère véritable contre son jumeau. Désirant retourner au village sorcier en compagnie de Ron, Harry avait emprunté la Carte du Maraudeur à son frère, mais Rogue, puis Lupin, la lui avait confisquée. Il paraissait évident que leur professeur savait s'en servir, et ses arguments résonnaient de façon très juste dans l'esprit du jeune Poufsouffle -Si Black, en effet, tombait sur cette carte et s'arrangeait pour leur tendre un piège, ils risquaient de s'y laisser prendre-, il regrettait amèrement cet héritage.

* * *

Harry était furieux contre Lupin, et Lucifer s'en sentait aussi impressionné qu'irrité. Chaque fois qu'il rencontrait le regard de l'homme, le Survivant paraissait bouillir de haine, sa rancoeur initiale ravivée par son refus de leur rendre la Carte. Le Gryffondor se fichait que Sirius Black puisse venir le trouver et une partie de lui désirait l'affronter en duel et rendre justice de lui-même. Le sujet mettait souvent Ron mal à l'aise, de ce que Lucifer pouvait en voir, mais ses inquiétudes se portaient plutôt sur Hermione. Tandis que Noah et lui travaillaient à la bibliothèque et continuaient leurs recherches sur la Nuit, ils la rencontraient trop souvent seule à une table, des cernes immenses sous les yeux, et voyaient ses amis se détourner d'elle.

-Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa le jeune Weber alors qu'elle passait devant eux, trois énormes ouvrages dans les mains.

-Oh... Non, merci, mais je vais sans doute rester tard et prendre de la place.

Mais le garçon s'était déjà levé, et tirait une chaise tandis que son ami rassemblait leurs plumes et parchemins. Hermione abdiqua et ses bras parurent souffrir le martyr lorsqu'elle lâcha enfin les bouquins qu'elle portaient. Lucifer déchiffra rapidement le titre en Runes qui leur avait été conseillé la veille, puis un manuel d'arithmancie que son meilleur ami utilisait fréquemment.

-Tu as beaucoup de matières, observa doucement Noah. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Elles sont toutes intéressantes... Oh zut !

Ses mains tremblantes venaient de laisser tomber un encrier qui roula sans s'ouvrir ni se briser. Lucifer le rattrapa avec agilité, et lui tendit.

-Tu es épuisée. Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es en froid avec Harry et Ron ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes et il se tança pour sa question trop brute.

-Pattenrond a sans doute dévoré Croûtard, et...

Elle fondit en larmes, et son corps se retrouva secoué de sanglot. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard naufragé, puis Noah se leva et passa derrière Hermione pour l'entourer de ses bras.

-Je suis désolée ! C'est tellement compliqué, et il faut en plus que j'aide Hagrid à préparer son procès...

-Quel procès ? Buck a été jugé ? Que s'est-il produit ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a recueilli d'autres versions que celles de Drago Malefoy ?

Les questions pressantes du rouquin la déstabilisèrent et elle secoua la tête, incapable de répondre, sans pouvoir non plus se calmer. Noah tira un mouchoir de sa robe et lui tendit, et Lucifer caressa maladroitement son bras.

-Merci, renifla-t-elle. Buck va probablement être condamné à mort... Il restera l'appel. Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer ! Il a réagi comme n'importe quel hippogriffe blessé dans son orgueil !

-S'ils sont impartiaux, Buck s'en sortira, déclara fermement Noah.

Lucifer sentit, pour la énième fois, son estomac se retourner et une nausée trop familière faire monter une bile amère dans sa gorge. Impartial... Il avait la sensation de déjà savoir ce qui arriverait à Buck et ce qu'avait été le verdict à l'issue du procès de ces représentants des Vieilles Familles.

* * *

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent à toute allure. Chaque moment qu'ils ne passaient pas en cours où à remplir les montagnes de devoir que les professeurs leurs donnaient à faire, Lucifer et Noah sortaient un parchemin, sur lequel ils versaient du Philtre de Houx de sorte que nul ne pourrait le dérober, et écrivaient chaque détail dont ils se souvenaient, la description physique des lieux, des étudiants, leurs paroles, le son de leur voix,... Ils se refusaient à oublier quoi que ce soit. La mémoire phénoménale fonctionnant par flash du jeune Potter s'avérait très utile, quoi qu'occasionnant de nombreuses ratures et flèches.

Lorsque les beaux jours commencèrent à s'installer, les troisièmes années commençaient à venir à bout de leurs devoirs, et les notes sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune avaient été rassemblées en un dossier qui s'étalait sur des centaines de centimètres de parchemins. Gryffondor venait de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch, un exploit bien mérité depuis les trois années où l'équipe d'Harry se battait pour y parvenir. Le jeune attrapeur extatique avait serré son jumeau dans ses bras, dans une étreinte puissante et virile qui l'avait complètement déboussolé. Susan se moquait encore de son expression ébahie alors que les Gryffondors euphoriques le félicitaient pour les exploits de son frère. Hermione bénéficia d'un cours moment de répit, de nouveau en excellents termes avec ses amis, ce que Lucifer observait avec ravissement. La détresse de la jeune fille à la bibliothèque l'avait bouleversé.

-Je crois que nous devrions demander la Gazette du 26, 27 et 28 Juin 1574 précis à Mrs Pince, avança Noah alors qu'ils étaient étendus au bord du lac, des parchemins concernant les premiers cours de potion de l'année dans leurs mains.

Lucifer relut les propriétés de la Mandragore et tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami.

-Ce serait le plus simple, acquiesça-t-il. Noah...

Il se décala de sorte que leurs épaules se touche, puis glissa une main sous la nuque du garçon.

-Sais-tu que l'Histoire a eu besoin de circonstances spéciales pour être ainsi oubliée ? Je crains que leur condamnation ait été légère.

Il sentit son meilleur ami se raidir, et du bout des doigts, commença à le masser.

-Ils ont entaché l'honneur de leur famille, brisé des vies et une salle sacrée. Je ne suis que trop conscient de la véracité de tes propos, Lucifer, mais je ne peux pas le supporter.

-Nous exposerons la vérité, promit-il. Nous rendrons les valeurs à l'Ancienne Salle Commune, nous honorerons leur mémoire. Mais nous devrons nous montrer patient.

Il sentit le corps de son ami être secoué de soubresauts sous l'effet du rire.

-Une patience qui te fait cruellement défaut.

Noah riait, entre joie et chagrin, s'abandonnant complètement dans leur amitié si précieuse, si mutuelle, confiante et pure.

Et Lucifer se tortura une nouvelle fois sur l'amitié brisée entre les Maraudeurs et la trahison de Sirius Black. Il se resserra contre Noah.

La semaine des examens débuta et Lucifer et Noah durent laisser l'Ancienne Salle Commune de côté pour un moment. Ils remplirent correctement leurs copies, et le jeune Potter fut heureux en constatant que sa potion paraissait moins légère qu'à l'accoutumée. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé l'Etudes des Runes, Hermione l'attendait dans le couloir, les yeux brillant de larmes.

-J'ai pensé que vous voudriez savoir... Hagrid a perdu l'appel. Ils vont mettre Buck à mort.

Lucifer vacilla et Noah serra les poings.

-C'est d'une telle injustice ! s'exclama le jeune Weber. Parce que Lucius Malefoy est un membre éminent du Magenmagot, ils accèdent à toutes ses requêtes. Hagrid doit être effondré.

-Nous devons allez le voir, murmura Lucifer. Il n'est sans doute pas bien.

Ils avaient quelques fois pris le thé chez Hagrid les deux premiers trimestres, mais dernièrement, pris par leur rédaction d'un témoignage historique, leur seule rencontre s'était produite après qu'Hermione leur ait fit part du procès de Buck. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

-Au coucher du soleil nous n'aurons pas le droit de sortir, et Harry et toi encore moins.

Lucifer sentit son estomac se contracter puis secoua la tête. Être présent à la mise à mort ne faisait pas partie de ses plans il doutait de pouvoir supporter une telle scène.

-Nous l'assurerons simplement de notre soutien.

-Allons-y maintenant, murmura son meilleur ami. Merci, Hermione. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Elle hocha la tête, refrénant de toute évidence ses sanglots.

-J'ai passé des heures avec Ron à construire des arguments, mais c'est comme si ça important peu puisque Buck n'est pas humain et qu'il a blessé le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Noah broyait la main de Lucifer, qui le sentait trembler contre lui. La même sensation d'injustice bouillonnait dans leurs veines.

* * *

Ils frappèrent chez Hagrid plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne consentisse à ouvrir. En soupirant, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magique soupira.

-'Aurais du me douter que vous viendriez. J'ai dit à Harry et Ron et Hermione de pas le faire, mais rien vous arrête hein ? 'M'étonne de ne pas encore les avoir vu débarquer.

Il grommelait, mais leur servit un thé, les mains tremblantes.

-Hagrid... Sachez que nous sommes vraiment désolé, commença Noah. La situation me révolte. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je crains que Lucius Malefoy veuille à tous prix la tête de Buck. Et parce qu'il a du pouvoir sur les Vieilles Familles...

Ses poings se serrèrent, et Lucifer fut interpellé par l'emploi des mots. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami, dont la mâchoire crispée trahissait toute sa fureur. Hagrid renifla.

-C'est adorable d'être passés, vous deux. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vus en dehors des cours, mais c'était chouette de vous enseigner.

-Merci, marmonna Lucifer, touché. Nous avons été tenus occupés par une histoire ancienne.

Dans le jardin, Buck piailla pour protester contre ses chaînes. Le voir ainsi peina profondément le jeune Potter.

-J'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir avec cette couleur encore, Lucifer. Ca te va bien.

Ne sachant comment prendre le compliment étant donné les goûts vestimentaires étranges de Hagrid, le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de remerciement, gêné et ne savant trop quoi dire. Ordinairement, ils conversaient sur les cours, les parents de Noah, éventuellement Lily, James et Harry mais tout paraissait déplacé.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir vraiment Buck, déclara-t-il. Puis-je ?

Il désigna la porte donnant sur le jardin, et l'homme sursauta tandis que Noah se levait déjà.

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop... Le Ministère refuse que quiconque l'approche... Mais enfin, je suppose que ça n'a plus trop d'importance, maintenant.

Hagrid contint ses sanglots et l'autorisa à entrer dans l'enclos. Buck tendit le cou et laissa échapper un cri, et le professeur lui jeta un furet, qu'il attrapa au vol.

-Il s'ennuie. Je... Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire... Vas-y. Incline toi et ne cligne surtout pas des yeux. Si jamais il fait le moindre geste, recule, sinon, s'il s'incline à son tour, tu peux y aller.

Lucifer sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir et, lentement, il s'avança, fixant Buck dans les yeux mais restant sur ses gardes. Il cilla une fois, puis s'inclina profondément en tant de ne pas battre des paupières. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, Buck eut un nouveau cri puis s'inclina comme il le put.

-Tu vas pouvoir le caresser, mais pas trop, sinon il va vouloir que tu montes sur son dos et...

Harry lui avait parlé, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient coincés au château pendant que les autres se promenaient à Pré-Au-Lard, son vol à dos d'hippogriffe et le regret brûla la gorge du Poufsouffle qui s'agenouilla pour lisser les plumes du splendide animal. Les larmes aux yeux, Lucifer fut obligé de sortir de l'enclos et laissa la place à son meilleur ami qui revint tout aussi bouleversé que lui. Ils se tinrent la main en le regardant de loin, jusqu'à ce que des coups frappés retentissent dans la cabane.

Lucifer et Noah se raidirent, et le rouquin se rendit compte lorsque son estomac gargouilla qu'ils avaient manqué le dîner. Quelques instants plus tard, il reconnut avec soulagement la voix de son jumeau.

-Vous formez une belle équipe, à vous cinq, commenta Hagrid.

Mais il ne subsistait plus aucune trace d'ironie dans sa voix. Il était empli d'un désarroi désemparant il ne pleurait pas, et en un sens, son chagrin ressortait plus intensément.

-Je me doutais que tu serais ici, déclara Harry. Merci d'être là... pour Hagrid.

Son frère eut un faible sourire qui ressemblait à un rictus. Il lança une nouvelle oeillade vers l'hippogriffe et s'apprêta à parler mais Hermione le prit de cours.

-Ron, c'est incroyable... Croûtard !

-Quoi ?

Le jeune Weasley bondit et attrapa le rat qui se débattait. Son pelage pelé était couvert de crasse et il lui manquait une griffe.

-Calme toi ordonna-t-il. Il n'y a pas de chat...

-Ils arrivent, déclara Hagrid. Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous trouvent ici... Je vais vous faire sortir par derrière.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Harry. On reste. On sera sous la cape d'invisibilité.

-Harry, nous n'y tiendrons jamais à cinq, répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

-Dumbledore le saurait, renchérit Hagrid. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis... Allez, venez.

Ils se stoppèrent tous en voyant Buck attaché dans son enclos. L'hippogriffe paraissait deviner ce qui se préparait. Ses serres grattaient la terre et ses sabots la martelaient.

-Hagrid... On peut leur dire... tenta Harry, visiblement bouleversé.

Lucifer et Noah ne bronchèrent pas leurs mains serrées à s'en faire mal, ils pleuraient silencieusement, trop conscients que l'histoire était déjà écrite. Le Ministère avait décidé, et les événements s'enchaîneraient avant d'être rapidement oubliés.

-Ils ne peuvent pas le tuer... murmura Ron.

-FILEZ ! cria Hagrid d'une voix féroce.

Ils durent se résoudre, et Hermione jeta la cape sur la tête de Harry et Lucifer.

-Vous deux, restez là-dessous. Si on nous trouve dehors, ce sera moins grave si vous n'êtes pas là.

A regret, le Poufsouffle lâcha les doigts blanchis de son meilleur ami et colla son épaule contre celle de son frère. Ils grimpèrent la pente douce menant au château mais Ron ne parvenait pas à calmer son rat affolé qui tentait par tous les moyens de fuir. Le sifflement d'une hache s'abattit et tous s'immobilisèrent sous le choc. Noah eut un hoquet étranglé et chercha à l'aveugle la main de son ami Lucifer laissa échapper un cri étranglé mêlé de sanglots.

-Comment ont-ils pu ? gémit Hermione.

-Ils faut qu'on y aille, souffla Ron. S'ils se retournent, on est cuits. Aïe ! Croûtard ! Bon sang !

Il les entraîna en amont, luttant pour garder son rat dans ses mains.

-Il m'a mordu !

-Ron, reviens, le ministre peut arriver à tout moment avec Dumbledore... Oh, non !

Devant eux se dressait un imposant matou orange que Lucifer reconnut comme Pattenrond. Le rat parvint à s'échapper des mains de son propriétaire et le félin fila aussitôt à sa poursuite, ses deux grands yeux jaunes rivés sur sa proie.

* * *

Ron cherchait Croûtard dans la semi-obscurité malgré les appels d'Hermione. Soudain se dressa devant eux un énorme chien noir aux yeux délavés.

-Un Sinistros ? s'étrangla Noah. Lucifer !

Son prénom fut prononcé avec tant de force et de désespoir qu'il n'hésita pas un instant avant de surgir de dessous la cape pour attraper son meilleur ami par le cou.

-Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, supplia le garçon.

Il paraissait plus bouleversé que le jeune Potter l'avait jamais vu, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il carrait les épaules avec un déterminisme surprenant, et il plantait ses ongles dans la paume de son ami qui se mordit la lèvre sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama Ron. File d'ici, sale chat !

Au même moment, le Sinistros bondit juste sur Harry, et le Survivant tomba au sol avec un grognement de douleur. Lucifer se rua à ses côtés, Noah sur ses talons. Pourtant, le chien se détourna d'eux pour se jeter sur Ron et lui attraper la jambe.

-Lumos, marmonna Harry.

Devant eux se dressait le saule cogneur qui avait détruit l'Eclair de Feu. Ses lourdes branches s'abattirent sur le sol, et ils furent envoyés à deux endroits distincts, le visage lacéré. Le chien tirait Ron vers le tronc de l'arbre.

Ils disparurent, et Harry et Hermione hurlèrent.

Il paraissait impossible de suivre Ron. Les branches les traquaient, les menaçaient.

Ce fut Pattenrond qui parvint à immobiliser l'arbre, et tandis que son jumeau déclara sombrement qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le chien, l'esprit de Lucifer commença à faire fonctionner de nouveaux rouages. Pourquoi Pattenrond en voulait-il autant à Croûtard ? Et s'il était ami avec le Sinistros, Ron n'avait-il pas été embarqué que parce qu'il refusait de lâcher son rat ? Pourquoi cet être si frêle, si pathétique possédait-il tant d'importance ?

-Tu as déjà vu le Sinistros ? demanda Noah d'une voix blanche.

-C'est juste une légende, le rabroua Hermione.

-Il se passe autre chose, déclara le rouquin.

Ils profitèrent de l'immobilité de l'arbre pour se glisser dans le passage secret. Le tunnel était bas, et paraissait très, très long.

-Il est indiqué sur la carte du Maraudeur. Ce passage. Pourquoi ? Et si le Saule Cogneur le protégeait... Dans ce cas, où va-t-il nous mener ?

Il sentait un liquide poisseux couler sur son cou et sa paume lui faisait mal à l'endroit où Noah s'était agrippé.

-Il se passe autre chose. Une histoire que l'on ne connaît pas.

Malgré la situation en apparence catastrophique, une excitation familière se mit à réchauffer son corps. Sa curiosité maladive demandait à connaître les enjeux.

-Le professeur Trelawney a fait une prophétie.

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry, qui continuait à avancer dans le tunnel, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

-Elle prétend que... Voldemort va retrouver un de ses disciples, ce soir. Qu'il brisera ses chaînes.

Lucifer s'immobilisa.

-Sirius Black. Le passage va nous mener à Sirius Black.

Mais le rat ? Etait-ce... Le rat pouvait-il être un animagus ? Sirius Black, camouflé, qui aurait utilisé cette forme pour s'évader ?

Impossible. Croûtard était dans la famille de Ron depuis douze ans... Douze ans. Ils en avaient treize...

Les rouages tournaient dans un engrenage précis, une énigme qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Il savait qu'il était sur le point de comprendre un point primordial.

-Tant mieux, cracha Harry. Trouvons cet enfoiré. Je le tuerais de mes mains.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas. Il est inutile de jouer ou de déjouer les prophéties, Harry, déclara fermement Noah. Vous risquez de mourir.

-Je suivrai Black jusqu'à Voldemort et je l'affronterai, répliqua violemment le Survivant. Allons-y.

Troublé par la fureur de son jumeau, le Poufsouffle observa son meilleur ami ouvrir une trappe. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il songea qu'il pourrait enfin savoir. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir trahi son meilleur ami, son filleul ? Pourquoi, après ces années de proximité ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui paraissait être une cabane de bois poussiéreuse. Un piano endommagé était appuyé contre un mur, des chaises cassées jonchaient le sol et un tapis ensanglanté recouvrait une partie de la pièce principale. Lucifer frissonna.

-Il s'agit de l'endroit le plus glauque dans lequel j'ai pénétré, soupira son meilleur ami.

Les couches de poussières rappelaient l'Ancienne Salle Commune mais le lieu ne possédait pas cette atmosphère étrange qui indiquait que de terribles choses s'étaient produites.

-Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante, indiqua Hermione dans un murmure.

-Les fantômes ne cassent pas les chaises, répliqua Harry.

Sans réfléchir, son jumeau s'approcha du piano, effleura les touches et s'accroupit devant les morceaux de bois. Il nota des traces de crocs et des tâches sombres, qui pouvaient être la marque de bave séchée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? siffla le Survivant.

-Ce ne sont pas des fantômes. Nous sommes dans la Cabane Hurlante, mais elle abritait un animal... Il y a longtemps. Le sang est très vieux, et le papier peint décoloré.

Une autre histoire à décomposer, à découvrir. Le garçon observa très calmement les traces, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui rappelle que Ron était probablement en danger. Ils suivirent les traces jusqu'au premier étage. Un ronronnement sonore se fit entendre, puis ils découvrirent une vieille chambre.

-Quelqu'un habitait ici, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Noah à son oreille, alors qu'ils apercevaient un vieux et splendide lit à baldaquin.

Le jeune Weasley apparut dans leur champ de vision quelques secondes plus tard, sa jambe formant un angle étrange et sans doute très douloureux. Hermione et Harry se ruèrent vers lui, mais Lucifer et Noah restèrent en alerte, baguette brandie, prêts à protéger et à se défendre.

 _-Harry, c'est un piège ! Le chien, c'est lui, c'est un Animagus_!

Harry comprit aussitôt il fit volte face, dégaina sa baguette, écumant de rage. Instinctivement, Lucifer se déplaça à ses côtés et il le vit. Sirius Black. Une masse de cheveux sales et emmêlés lui tombant sur les épaules, il n'avait que la peau cireuse sur les os, et une lueur étrange dans un regard gris éteint.

-Je pensais bien que tu viendrais aider ton ami, commenta-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et... Lucifer. Je suis heureux de te voir à ses côtés. Votre père aurait fait pareil, pour moi.

La gorge du rouquin se noua. Dans sa vision périphérique, il vit -de façon floue- Noah poser une main ferme sur l'épaule de son jumeau et attraper son bras pour l'empêcher de bondir sur le traître qui avait décimé leur famille.

-Si vous voulez les tuer, il faudra nous tuer aussi, cracha Ron, qui s'était relevé avec l'aide d'Hermione.

Lucifer admira qu'il eût la force de se lever, malgré son teint verdâtre. Le traître tourna la tête vers le blessé.

-Allonge toi, déclara-t-il doucement. Tu vas te faire encore plus mal.

Le jeune Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils devant la mentalité de l'homme. Quelque chose clochait. Ron insista, courageusement et le rouquin admira la force de leur amitié.

-Il n'y aura qu'un seul meurtre ce soir, déclara Black de sa voix rauque.

Ils se figèrent tous les cinq. Alors que Noah ceinturait Harry, Lucifer retrouva enfin la parole. Il se dégagea du groupe et vint se planter devant l'homme.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE TE FAIRE TUER A MA PLACE ! rugit son jumeau. TOUCHEZ LE, ET JE VOUS JURE QUE LE BAISER DU DETRAQUEUR VOUS SEMBLERA SOUHAITABLE APRES CE QUE JE VOUS AURAIS FAIT.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix du garçon ne trembla pas. Il ancra son regard dans celui du meurtrier, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? Pourquoi ?

Et soudain, sa rage brûlante prit vit. Le sang s'embrasa dans ses veines et il explosa en sanglots de fureur, de désespoir, de frustration.

-Comment vous avez pu les vendre ? En sachant que votre filleul y passerait, et moi avec ! Vous m'avez privé de mon parrain, et James aurait pu mourir et ma mère, ma mère est morte ! Mon enfer, c'est votre faute !

Il hurlait, hurlait, et Harry en profita pour se libérer de l'étreinte de ses amis pour le pousser sur le côté et bondir sur Black.

-Attends, déclara le traître, attends.

Il tenta d'éviter la poigne du Survivant, et Pattenrond vint entraver les mouvements du plus jeune. Un clou dépassant sur sol avait déchiré la robe de sorcier de Lucifer et éraflé son bras sur toute la longueur. Noah l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je ne le nie pas, mais si vous connaissiez toute l'histoire...

-Je vous tuerai.

Les mots de Sirius Black firent se suspendre les deux Poufsouffle. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, et l'esprit de Lucifer commença à tourbillonner. Il avait vu, l'espace d'une seconde, l'animagus à Privet Drive, sans que rien ne lui arrive. Engourdi et perdu, il tenta de s'éclaircir l'esprit, d'oublier ses questions. Il se traîna jusqu'à son jumeau et posa une main sur son poignet.

-Attend.

Harry se retourna, un éclat de pure haine déformant son visage.

-Attendre quoi ? Il a tué Maman, Lucifer, il nous a vendu. Je le tuerai, je t'ai prévenu, comme un jour je vaincrais Voldemort. Et peu importe la prophétie de Trelawney.

Son frère posa ses yeux bruns sur l'homme étendu sur le sol, protégé par Pattenrond au niveau du cœur.

-Tout ne concorde pas. Cet endroit, qu'est-ce ? Pourquoi cette douceur ? Pourquoi en veut-il tant au rat de Ron ? C'est lui que Pattenrond pourchassait cette année. Il ne nous veut pas nous.

-Ce sont des détails ! s'exclama son jumeau, exaspéré. Rien n'importe pour lui, hormis notre mort et Voldemort !

Des détails, comme les mots gravés derrière les escaliers de l'Ancienen Salle Commune. Comme le parchemin laissé par des premières années dans le dortoir. Comme les extraits de journal d'Alexan Lupin, si précieux pour connaître le contexte de l'époque.

-Non, s'opposa fermement Lucifer. Les détails forment les rouages et les mécanismes de l'Histoire. « N'oubliez jamais que, quelque soit l'histoire, elle peut être modifiée, modelée, et que ce sont les vainqueurs qui l'écrivent. N'oubliez jamais qu'il existe plusieurs versions, et que seuls les faits sont objectifs et les détails facilement oubliés. ».

Sirius sourit largement.

-Une excellente philosophie.

Lucifer raffermit sa prise, forçant son frère à abaisser sa baguette.

-Nous devons savoir, Harry. C'est la donnée la plus précieuse que nous pourrons obtenir.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le professeur Lupin, qui balaya rapidement la scène du regard. D'un geste leste, il désarma les cinq adolescents. Lentement, il se tourna vers l'homme à terre, avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Où est-il, Sirius ?

Hermione et Noah attrapèrent les deux frères et les forcèrent à reculer. La jeune fille fixait leur professeur avec effarement. La main de Sirius se leva pour désigner le rat que Ron tenait.

-Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Lucifer.

Mais les deux hommes paraissaient dans leur monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Lupin, en écho à ses pensées. James aurait su.

Le visage de l'ancien prisonnier se tordit en un rictus amer.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que James a foiré, jeta-t-il.

-Connard, cracha Harry.

Il voulu s'approcher de nouveau, mais Lupin les en empêcha d'un geste du bras.

-Non, murmura Hermione. Non... Vous ne devriez pas être aussi calme... Je vous faisais confiance, malgré tout, mais en fait... Vous étiez son ami...

-Vous avez aussi trahi mon père ? gronda le Survivant.

Lupin eut un autre geste destiné à les tenir à l'écart, sans qu'il ne lâche Sirius du regard.

-Harry... Ne t'approche pas. C'est lui qui a aidé Black à s'introduire dans le château... C'est un Loup-garou !

Le temps parut se figer. Noah se raidit.

-Bien sûr, se fustigea Lucifer.

Les pièces se mirent en place en même temps et il se trouva furieux contre lui-même de n'avoir pas trouvé la réponse à cette énigme. Tous les éléments paraissaient pourtant en place.

-Vous êtes celui qu'abritait la Cabane Hurlante. Je veux savoir. Il y a trop de données incomplètes.

Remus Lupin le dévisagea longuement, puis leur rendit leurs baguettes.

-Vous êtes armés à présent, et pas Sirius. Pouvons nous tenter de... décrypter ?

Les adolescents se consultèrent du regard. Noah tenait la main de Lucifer, qui grimaçait alors que le sang perlait de son bras. Ron fit un effort méritoire pour se lever, mais Hermione décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés, suivi du troisième Gryffondor.

Remus tendit la main à Sirius dans un geste hésitant et l'homme s'en saisit aussitôt. Ils s'étreignirent violemment.

-A présent, Sirius, je veux que tu m'expliques pourquoi Peter Pettigrow se trouvait sur cette carte en compagnie de cinq de mes élèves.

Et les pièces se mirent en place, de nouveau. La sensation était indescriptible. Une satisfaction intense enveloppait le rouquin il buvait les paroles et les indices, les yeux écarquillés.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Lucifer, est-ce que tu as jamais vu Pettigrow sur la carte ?

Il possédait ce ton féroce, qui indiquait que son frère avait intérêt à ne pas lui avoir caché un indice aussi important.

-Non. Mais je sais, à présent. Quand a disparu Croûtard, Ron ? Quand exactement s'est-il réfugié chez Hagrid ?

-Quel rapport ? répliqua Ron.

-Puis-je le voir ? s'enquit Lupin.

Le jeune Weasley hésita puis plongea une main dans sa poche et tendit le rat terrifié au professeur.

-Eh bien, Peter...

-Il ne s'appelle pas Peter, mais Croûtard !

-Il suffit.

La voix de Noah, profonde, claire, les réduisit tous au silence. Le garçon lâcha la main de son meilleur ami pour s'approcher de l'animal.

-La vérité est complexe, commenta-t-il. Une histoire possède toujours plusieurs versions. Il ne sert à rien de continuer ces débats stériles. Que s'est-il produit, ce 31 octobre 1981 ?

Sirius avait les yeux rivés sur le rat : il paraissait sur le point de bondir pour lui tordre le cou, mais Remus le tint fermement hors de portée. L'animal couinait et se débattait désespérément.

-Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà, répliqua l'évadé. Voldemort est rentré dans le Manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow, a envoyé James valser sur le mur et... a assassiné Lily. Il s'est ensuite tourné vers Harry et Lucifer, et a visiblement choisi de tuer Harry en premier, mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui. Tout ce qui s'est joué s'est produit avant.

Il inspira profondément.

-Lorsque vos parents se sont cachés, il fallait un Gardien du Secret. J'ai vécu chez James, tout le monde nous savait proches. Le choix était si évident... J'ai vécu trop longtemps parmi des Serpentard. J'ai eu l'idée d'un coup de bluff, pour tromper Voldemort. Me choisir comme Gardien du Secret officiel, mais enfermer le réel sortilège à l'intérieur de Peter.

En un instant, Lucifer décida qu'il le croyait. Sa poitrine parut soudain libérée d'un poids et il prit une profonde inspiration alors que l'air s'accrochait à sa gorge. Le meilleur ami de son père ne les avait pas trahis.

-Nous faisions partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une résistance sous la direction de Dumbledore. Depuis quelques temps, des informations filtraient. Nos missions échouaient, certaines opérations mineures et sans danger devenaient des combats à mort. Nous avons du nous résoudre à l'évidence, un espion sévissait. J'ai voulu renverser les choses. Profiter de l'espion pour glisser de fausses informations à Voldemort. James a été séduit par l'idée, il en a même beaucoup rit. Lily... Lily a adhéré aussitôt... J'ai eu droit à quelques piques sur mon intelligences. Mais nous ne connaissions pas l'identité de l'espion nous ne pouvions rien dire à personne. Parmi nous quatre, nos doutes affreux se sont dirigés vers Remus, parce qu'il était un loup-garou.

Sirius se tut un instant.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne vaux pas mieux que les Mangemorts.

-Tu es pardonné... Me pardonneras-tu à ton tour, d'avoir pu croire que tu étais l'espion ?

-La solution la plus évidente, Remus. Nous avons choisi Peter. Qui l'aurais soupçonné ? Il était discret et timide, paraissait bien moins puissant que nous. Et une semaine après...

La voix de Sirius mourut pour laisser place à un grondement qui tenait plus de l'animal que de l'humain.

-Je suis parti le tuer, dès que j'ai vu que vous alliez bien. Mais il s'est mis à couiner. « Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille, Sirius ? James... Lily... ». Oh, il avait bien préparé sa couverture ! Et il s'est transformé, en tuant tous les passants sur cinq ou six mètres avant de fuir dans les égouts comme le sale rat qu'il est. J'ai éclaté de rire.

Il avait la même voix que Cygnus Weber plongé dans ses souvenirs. Le regard rivé sur le lointain, il paraissait ailleurs ses prunelles suivaient des souvenirs invisibles.

-Le ministère m'a embarqué, bien sûr, et enfermé sans procès, puisque Dumbledore les a informé de ma traîtrise. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, et je me suis résigné à attendre. Quand James se réveillerait, je serais libre... Mais rien de tout cela ne s'est jamais produit. Mon meilleur ami m'a laissé pourrir à Azkaban jusqu'à ce que je trouve la force de m'en échapper.

-Attendez, le coupa Hermione. Lucifer, tu parlais de manque de concordance, mais cette histoire à des trous. Peter ne peut pas être un animagus : j'ai vérifié le registre pour la métamorphose, en début d'année et il n'est pas dedans.

Lupin eut un sourire triste.

-Le ministère n'a jamais su, pas plus que Dumbledore, qu'il existait à Poudlard trois animagus non-déclarés.

Il se mit à parler, à raconter plus de souvenirs de sa jeunesse et de celle de James à Poudlard que Lucifer n'en avait jamais entendus.

-Mon père était un Animagus ? les coupa brusquement Harry.

Il serra les poings. Son visage fut soudainement transformé par la fureur.

-Pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il jamais dit ? Il n'aurait pas laissé un innocent en prison !

-Harry... intervint leur professeur.

-TAISEZ VOUS !

-Voilà enfin une remarque pertinente, les coupa une voix grinçante.

Du dessous de la cape d'invisibilité laissée devant le saule Cogneur sortit le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Tout se passa très rapidement.

-James Potter est un petit crétin arrogant, mais il adore jouer au chevalier blanc. Il n'aurait pas permis une telle injustice.

-James a fait de nombreuses erreurs, siffla Black.

-Quelle douce vengeance, quelle douce ironie... Vous, qui étiez autrefois si proches, ligués contre moi...

Le récit du harcèlement auquel Rogue avait du faire face avait soulevé le cœur de Lucifer, et tendu Noah. Mais l'adulte qui se trouvait dans la pièce avait dans les yeux une lueur démente, et menaça l'évadé du baiser du Détraqueur. Lucifer brandit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un _Protego,_ et Harry, Ron et Hermione envoyèrent le maître des potions s'écraser contre le lit. Effaré, Lucifer vérifia l'état de l'homme puis se tourna vers Black.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il se souvint au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche. James ne se rappelait plus des jours qui avaient précédé l'attaque de Voldemort.

-Il n'a jamais retrouvé la mémoire. Il regrette tant d'avoir perdu ses derniers souvenirs avec Maman...

-James ne se souvient plus, Sirius, acquiesça Lupin. Ne sois pas trop prompt...

-Nous avons partagé une amitié fusionnelle, Lunard, et tu le sais, grinça l'homme. Peu importe ce qui lui a été dit. Pas un instant il n'a pensé à remettre ma trahison en question. A venir me voir pour obtenir des explications, à m'écrire. Douze ans durant, j'ai vécu l'enfer parce que l'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance n'a pas cherché à savoir, a placé les dires d'autres personnes avant notre amitié. Mais il suffit. Maintenant, je vais enfin commettre le crime pour lequel j'ai passé douze ans en prison. Donne moi Peter.

-Vous n'allez pas tuer mon rat ! s'écria Ron en tentant de se remettre debout. C'est Croûtard !

-Vérifions avant, proposa Lupin. Si c'est un rat ordinaire, il ne sentira rien.

Du bout de sa baguette, il tapota le poil pelé du rat, qui lui échappa des mains. Et sous leurs yeux las d'une situation si absurde, les cinq adolescents virent se transformer l'animal en un homme à la calvitie précoce, sale et les yeux humides. Ses mains dotées ongles noirs trop longs essuyaient de petits yeux humides.

-Bonsoir Peter.

L'estomac de Lucifer se noua, et il attrapa de nouveau la main de son meilleur ami, la serra à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, à lui en faire mal.

-Mon parrain, déglutit-il.

Vivant.

-Sirius... Remus... Lucifer... Lucifer... Comme je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

-Ne t'approche pas de lui, gronda Sirius.

-Remus, il va me tuer... Tu ne vas pas le croire, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais terrifié, si terrifié... Si j'avais voulu tuer Harry, j'aurais eu trois ans... Et Lucifer... Je n'allais pas blesser mon filleul !

-Tu n'aurais pas tué Harry sans être sûr que Voldemort était là pour voir tes exploits. Tu es un opportuniste, Peter. Tu te caches derrière les plus grands... Remus ?

Lupin avait considérablement blêmi. Quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires furent nécessaires, puis l'ancien prisonnier demanda :

-Ensemble ?

-Oui.

Le sang de Lucifer se figea. Un regard avec Noah suffit, contenant toute leur maigre expérience des secrets de l'Histoire.

-NON !

Il se plaça devant Pettigrow, en même temps que son jumeau.

-D'accord ! hurla Harry. D'accord, tu es innocent, mais Papa ne te le pardonnera jamais si tu le tues ! Il ne veut pas d'un ami assassin ! Et moi...

Sa voix s'étrangla, et Lucifer lui pressa le bras, renchérissant.

-Vous ne pouvez pas détruire l'unique témoignage de la vérité.

Sirius les observa, longuement, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage émacié, sincère, touché.

* * *

Remus ligota Peter et fit apparaître des bandages sur la jambe de Ron. Harry fixait son parrain, l'air vidé de toute émotion. Lucifer contemplait le sien, les mains de Noah entourant ses épaules. Il sentait vaguement les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Je n'ai rien, murmura-t-il. Mon parrain est celui qui a détruit ma famille. Pourquoi...

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Lucifer, le berça Noah. Je suis là.

-Je sais. J'aurais pu avoir un adulte qui tenait à moi, qui veillerait sur moi, même lâche, même caché, mais il a préféré me voir mort.

Il eut un violent spasme et sa vue se brouilla entièrement. Bouleversé, son meilleur ami le serrait contre lui, présence inconditionnelle et rassurante. Il avait ses réponses. Un ami de James l'avait trahi par peur, par amour du pouvoir en place, par lâcheté. Et savoir pourquoi lui paraissait plus douloureux encore que l'incertitude, finalement. Un adulte qui aurait du tenir à lui l'avait destiné à mourir, avait décidé que sa vie valait moins que sa sécurité. Valait-il si peu que cela ?

La voix blanche d'Harry brisa le silence troublant qui s'était installé dans la cabane.

-Pourquoi est-ce que toi, Remus, tu as cessé de venir nous voir alors qu'on avait besoin de toi ? Il s'est retrouvé seul... Peut-être aurait-il remis la culpabilité de Sirius en question s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que ses amis l'avaient tous abandonné.

Remus vérifia que la jambe de Ron était bien positionné dans son remède de fortune et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Je veux que tu saches que Lucifer et toi n'êtes en rien responsable de cela, Harry. James et moi avons pris des chemins différents. J'ai peut-être été trop dur avec lui, et il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à vous, mais je n'ai jamais pu accepter qu'il ait confié Lucifer à la sœur de Lily. Je n'ai pas pu lui proposer de le prendre, à cause de ma condition. J'étais horrifié lorsque j'ai appris. Votre mère l'aurait giflé pour ne serait-ce qu'y avoir pensé. Les arguments qu'il m'a donné se tenaient : il ne pouvait, en deuil, vous élever tous deux et concilier avec son travail d'Auror Lucifer aurait besoin de la protection fournie par le sang de sa tante il devait entraîner Harry et ne pouvait se permettre de négliger un enfant, de le faire grandir dans l'ombre... J'ai suivi, mais au fil des années je l'ai vu se détacher entièrement de Lucifer. Il avait pour projet d'aller lui rendre visite chaque année, passée la troisième, il n'en a plus parlé. Mes parents sont toujours restés près de moi, toujours. J'ai été mordu et ils auraient pu me rejeter mais leur amour est resté intact et ils ont tout fait pour que je puisse être heureux. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Harry, ainsi que je l'ai dit à James, mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'il délaisse un enfant au profit d'un autre, sous prétexte que cet enfant n'accomplit pas les mêmes choses que son frère.

Lucifer laissa échapper un son étranglé. Noah resserra son emprise, et lorsque le garçon vérifia que son jumeau tenait le choc, il le vit livide et la mâchoire crispée. L'expression de Sirius s'était modifiée en de la colère pure.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, déclara enfin Lupin. L'important est de ramener Peter au château.

-Par mesure de précaution, il faudrait que l'un de nous s'enchaîne à cette chose, grogna Sirius en touchant l'animagus rat du bout du pied.

-Moi, déclara férocement Ron.

-Je vais le faire aussi, murmura Lucifer avec abattement. Il est mon parrain, après tout.

Leur professeur de Défense ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se contentant de hocher gravement la tête.

-Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, répliqua férocement Sirius. Je prendrais soin de toi. Et Remus aussi.

-Sirius... commença le loup-garou, mais son ami ne lui prêta aucune attention.

Ils firent se soulever Rogue, toujours inconscient, et Pattenrond ouvrit la voie de leur étrange cortège.

* * *

Marcher enchaîné à Peter Pettigrow se révéla encore plus compliqué que suivre Harry sous la cape d'invisibilité. L'homme refusait d'avancer, et continuait de supplier et son ancien maître et son filleul.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Lucifer. Il nous menaçait, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

Ecoeuré, le garçon ne put que secouer la tête, se mordant la lèvre pour endiguer larmes et nausées.

-Mais tu as survécu... Je suis désigné pour m'occuper de toi...

Ses dents appuyèrent un peu plus sur sa langue, au point que le goût métallique du sang se fit percevoir.

-Taisez-vous, ordonna Ron. Mr Potter révoquera sans doute votre statut dès qu'il saura... Vous ne méritez aucun titre.

Un tel mépris perçait de sa voix que le Poufsouffle peina à la reconnaître. Derrière eux, Harry, Hermione et Noah parlaient avec Sirius. Lupin ouvrait la voie, juste après Pattenrond. Enfin, la luminosité du parc les éblouit tous. Les yeux de Lucifer se posèrent sur l'astre rond et blanc, qui sublimait le parc et ses yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers Remus Lupin.

L'homme s'était immobilisé, tendu et horrifié, et déjà ses épaules se voûtaient et son corps se couvrait de poils.

-Oh, non... murmura Hermione. Je crois... Il n'a pas du prendre la potion neutralisante ce soir...

-Fuyez ! ordonna Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Noah se précipita vers Lucifer, qui se trouvait incapable de bouger. La preuve de l'innocence de l'un d'entre eux était attachée à lui. Ils ne pouvaient la laisser s'enfuir. Baguette brandie, il se retourna contre celui que ses parents lui avaient choisi comme parrain.

-Ne bougez pas, intima-t-il.

Peter leva les mains en l'air, et les tripes du rouquin se tordirent.

-Lucifer... Si le professeur Lupin nous attrape, nous serons transformés, murmura Noah.

Son ami tourna vers lui un visage baigné de larmes.

-Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser, Noah. La justice a un prix.

Les yeux d'acier du jeune Weber se brouillèrent à leur tour. Au loin, Sirius s'était transformé et avait forcé le loup-garou à reculer loin des élèves. Ils entendaient les cris du combat résonner.

-Et je suis prêt à le payer avec toi. Tu es si loyal, Lucifer, trop, bien trop loyal et assoiffé de justice. Tu es comme Duncan Tudor, comme William Travis.

-Pas au prix de ta vie, réfuta-t-il aussitôt, secoué de sanglots. Mais au prix de ma santé.

Ron et lui tenaient Peter en sandwich, l'homme ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste sans risquer aussitôt des représailles. Ils se tenaient debout dans le noir, prêts à garder leur prisonnier quoi qu'il en coûte. Ils virent confusément Sirius revenir sous forme de chien, dégoulinant de sang. Une énorme forme sombre se jeta sur lui, manqua sa cible et atterrit près du petit groupe lié par les chaînes. Lucifer se tendit.

-Où est Harry ? s'enquit-il.

-Près de Rogue, à quelques mètres de nous, répondit Ron. Et si on reculait un peu ?

-Ne bougeons pas, répliqua fermement Noah. Reste face au loup. Surtout, refrènes ta peur. Il ne doit pas la sentir.

Peter tremblait. Le loup-garou garou possédait un long pelage noir ébouriffé, deux yeux aux pupilles allongées qui les fixaient, et un museau très pointue. Lucifer le fixait avec fascination. Que pensait Remus Lupin, sous cette forme ? Pouvait-il au moins les reconnaître, ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Ses sentiments, sa rancoeur à l'égard de son ancien ami, jouerait-elle dans ses prochains mouvements ? S'il bondissait, devaient ils plonger à droite où à gauche ? Un coup de pied suffirait-il à le déstabiliser ? Derrière eux, Sirius arrivait le plus rapidement possible mais il boitait et gémissait chaque fois qu'il atterrissait sur sa patte douloureuse. Peter flanqua un coup de poing à Lucifer qui s'agrippa à son meilleur ami, sonné, mais l'homme avait déjà plongé pour se transformer. Le loup-garou bondit sa patte arrière érafla la hanche de l'adolescent sur toute la longueur. Le rat avait filé vers la robe de Lupin et s'empara de sa baguette. Ron tentait de se débarrasser de ses menottes il reçut un sortilège en pleine figure.

 _-Expelliarmus_!

Harry réagit aussitôt, mais Peter se transforma de nouveau. Le Survivant se rua vers lui, attirant l'attention du loup-garou, et Lucifer se retourna malgré le vif élancement que lui procurait la griffure pour retenir l'animal. Il lui arracha quelques poils et vit avec horreur l'animal se retourner sur lui... Sirius les renversa tous deux, et Noah l'attira hors du chemin des deux canidés. Les mains tremblantes, son meilleur ami tenta de dénouer les liens.

-C-ca ne sert à rien, bredouilla-t-il. Pettigrow va s'enfuir, la prophétie l'a statué. Bon sang ! Je suis d-désolé Lucifer. _D-diffindo_.

Il parvint à l'extraire des chaînes, puis répéta l'opération avec Ron.

- _Lumos_ , haleta le jeune Potter.

Le sortilège lui permit de localiser son jumeau, qui rampait sur le sol pour tenter d'attraper l'animagus, jetant au passage des sortilèges d'entrave et de protection. Le loup-garou avait disparu, et Sirius léchait ses plaies, allongé sur le sol, l'air pathétique.

-Il faut qu'on retourne au château, déclara la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Son visage était recouvert de terre, à l'instar du reste de son corps : elle aussi avait tenté de stopper le réel traître.

-On doit obtenir du secours...

Une sensation glacée s'infiltra soudain en chacun d'eux, que Lucifer reconnut immédiatement.

-HARRY ! hurla-t-il.

Son jumeau se retourna avec horreur. Au dessus d'eux, des dizaines de Détraqueurs commençaient à apparaître et à tournoyer, tous se dirigeant vers Sirius. Le Survivant cessa aussitôt ses recherches pour le rat et courut protéger son parrain.

-IL EST INNOCENT ! rugit-il. _Spero... Spero Patronum_ !

Soutenu par Noah, Lucifer le rejoignit et saisit sa main dans un réflexe. Harry la serra.

- _Spero Patronum_ ! Hermione, Noah, aidez nous ! ordonna le Gryffondor.

- _Spero... Spero.._.

Une brume blanche envahissait déjà l'esprit du rouquin, qui se força à songer à des souvenirs joyeux. _Il regardait Noah s'endormir sur le fauteuil après une journée entière de recherches sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune_.

 _-Spero Patronum_...

Une fine brume blanche sortit de sa baguette, pas assez puissante pour faire fuir les atroces créatures.

-Lucifer, nous sommes ensemble, menaça son frère. Nous pouvons y arriver. _Spero Patronum_ !

 _Harry le défendait, face à James. Harry tenait sa main. Il se tenait serré contre lui sous la cape d'invisibilité et ce contact ne paraissait pas gêner son jumeau. Ils étaient ensemble..._

 _-Spero Patronum !_

A côté de lui, Noah s'évanouit, et tout espoir quitta le garçon.

Leur âme allait être aspirée.


	9. Lacérations

**Eh bien, bonjour.**

 **Je conçois que vous avoir fait attendre autant après m'être arrêté sur une sorte de cliffhanger n'était pas très sympa, mais mon été a été bien chargé !**

 **Je tiens à remercier Loutre, Reader et Echo pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait intensément plaisir. Vous êtes adorables !**

 **Pour Reader** : L'explication au comportement de James n'est pas exactement donnée, mais il existe plusieurs éléments permettant de le déduire. D'autres viendront sans doute plus tard, encore !

 **A Echo** : Merci pour ces compliments. Noah a décidément du succès ! En réponse à ta question, eh bien... Je ne vais pas y répondre, puisqu'il s'agit d'une information importante, ce qui signifie qu'il te faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la réponse )

 **Pour Loutre** : Wow, tu as tout lu d'une traite ? Je suis impressionnée... et fière de t'avoir tenue en alerte !

* * *

Tétanisé, Lucifer écoutait depuis qu'il avait repris conscience la discussion entre Rogue et le Premier Ministre. Il savait que les Maraudeurs l'avaient maltraité et harcelé, mais cela valait-il cette haine brûlante et ce désir de voir son vieil antagoniste dépossédé de son âme ? Il saisissait en partie à présent pourquoi le professeur de potions méprisait autant son jumeau, mais le traitement qu'il lui infligeait à lui demeurait source de confusion.

Les paroles de Rogue incriminaient Sirius, incriminaient Harry, et l'alarmaient. Il se tourna sur le côté afin d'ouvrir les yeux pour chercher Noah. Une vive douleur lui transperça le flanc et il glapit malgré lui avant de s'immobiliser. Des bruits de pas se précipitèrent vers lui et il ouvrit les yeux, notant avec soulagement la présence de son meilleur ami dans le lit voisin et celle de son jumeau, en face. Ron avait la jambe immobilisée et Hermione écoutait, comme lui, la conversation des deux hommes. Mrs Pomfresh posa l'énorme morceau de chocolat qu'elle tenait sur la table de chevet et le repoussa sur son oreiller.

-Ne bougez pas ! ordonna-t-elle. Vous êtes réveillés, tous les quatre je vois. J'aimerais que vous cessiez d'envahir mon infirmerie en fin d'année.

Elle se mit à couper au marteau le bloc de chocolat. Les arômes chatouillèrent le nez de Lucifer, et la désagréable sensation qu'il éprouvait au creux de l'estomac s'estompa légèrement. Il porta une main à sa hanche pour la découvrir bandée et très douloureuse.

-Comment va Ron ?

La demande fusa, et Mrs Pomfresh secoua la tête.

-Il survivra, mais il va rester un peu ici. Comme vous jusqu'à ce que... Mr Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

Harry avait bondi hors du lit et Lucifer l'en admira, grimaçant à l'idée d'agir de la sorte.

-Je dois absolument voir le directeur, déclara-t-il.

-Tout va bien, Potter... Ils ont capturé Black, ils vont lui faire subir le baiser du Détraqueur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lucifer se redressa violemment et sauta à bas de son lit. Il le regretta aussitôt en sentant une sensation aigue sur ses flancs, mais Noah avait fait de même et il le soutint le temps qu'il trouve sa stabilité.

-Hors de question ! s'exclama son frère. Il faut que nous voyions Dumbledore... Et mon père ! Sirius est innocent !

Sa voix gagna en puissance et Fudge et Rogue firent irruption dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard mais ils refusèrent d'entendre leurs suppliques.

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour laisser quelqu'un me convaincre d'inepties ! cracha Harry.

-Monsieur, murmura son jumeau en s'avançant. Ne pourriez-vous pas retarder le moment ? James Potter peut désirer le voir. Il faut entendre la version de Sirius Black.

-Votre père n'aura sans doute aucune envie de faire face à celui qui l'a trahi, déclara gentiment Fudge.

-Il le faut pourtant. Certains éléments de l'Histoire ne fonctionnent pas. Tout n'est pas comme il le semble, elle comporte des erreurs.

Noah appuya une main sur son épaule, et braqua ses yeux métalliques dans ceux de l'éminent homme devant eux.

-Monsieur le Ministre, les faits doivent être revus. Une erreur judiciaire...

-Potter, Weber, susurra le directeur de Serpentard, êtes vous conscients de vous adresser au _Ministre de la Magie_? Ecoutez moi, tous deux. Il est certain que Black vous a très certainement fait subir un sortilège, et les minutes passées sous une centaine de Détraqueurs ne vous aident pas. Comme je m'apprêtais à le souligner avant d'être lâchement attaqué : aussi bas dans mon estime James Potter soit-il, il apporte un grand soin à la justice, et il est certain qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé son meilleur ami croupir à Azkaban s'il y avait eu le moindre doute.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais la tirade de l'homme le coupa dans son élan. Lucifer serra les poings et sentit son meilleur ami se tendre à ses côtés. Fort opportunément, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore et malgré les protestations de Mrs Pomfresh, ils accueillirent le directeur comme un juge supplémentaire.

L'homme posa sur eux un regard bienveillant et après avoir congédié ministre et professeur, il leva la main pour les interrompre.

-Je viens de m'entretenir avec Sirius, comme je le disais. Je vous crois et je le crois. Je vais immédiatement envoyer chercher James, mais vous devez comprendre : Sirius n'a pas eu le comportement d'un innocent et le ministère le recherche depuis un an déjà. Ils veulent l'homme qui leur a échappé, et il recevra son châtiment.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas ! Le professeur Lupin...

-... se trouve actuellement dans la forêt, et pas dans l'état d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le temps que James arrive ou que le jour se lève, il sera trop tard, vous comprenez ?

Lucifer sentit une bile amère brûler sa trachée.

-Le Ministère va arranger l'Histoire à son avantage, n'est-ce pas ? ragea Noah. Peu importe la vérité.

Ses doigts s'étaient liés à ceux de son ami, et il serrait si fort que le sang cesserait bientôt d'affluer. Dumbledore leur adressa un sourire triste.

-C'est une bien terrible leçon que vous avez apprise, messieurs.

Lucifer sentit des larmes furieuses lui monter aux yeux. Il s'apprêta à répliquer qu'il irait le délivrer lui même s'il le fallait lorsque le directeur l'interrompit.

-Il est trop tard. Il nous faut plus de temps.

-Oh, souffla Hermione.

-Maintenant, écoutez-moi. Il est minuit moins cinq. Je vais verrouiller la porte, dit Dumbledore à voix basse en articulant très soigneusement. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous ceci, tous les deux: il ne faut _pas que l'on vous voie_. Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi, vous connaissez l'enjeu... _Il ne faut surtout pas que l'on vous voie_.

Sur ces explications obscures, il quitta les lieux tandis qu'Hermione s'empressait de sortir un petit objet doré de sous sa robe. Elle jeta un regard anxieux à Lucifer.

-Tu devrais peut-être... Enfin, ça ne fait rien. Venez. Vite.

Elle tenait une chaîne devant elle, et le métal leur lacéra le cou tandis qu'ils tentaient d'y tenir à quatre. Un minuscules sablier y était accroché, qu'elle fit tourner trois fois.

* * *

L'effet fut particulièrement désagréable. Lucifer sentit son estomac se soulever, et ses côtes le brûlèrent un peu plus. Lorsque la réalité redevint stable, il faisait jour et l'infirmerie était déserte. Noah se défit rapidement de la chaîne et l'enleva aux deux frères. Hermione les tira dans le placard à balai, dans lequel ils eurent le plus grand mal à tenir.

L'explication les convainquit rapidement, et Lucifer tint le petit objet dans sa main, fasciné par les possibilités et son pouvoir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils arpentaient les couloirs de Poudlard, déterminés à sauver Buck.

Lucifer peinait à suivre le rythme. La douleur rendait ses respirations difficiles et il avait l'impression de ne pas faire rentrer assez d'oxygène dans ses poumons. Noah lui prit la main avec anxiété. Nul ne songea à le décourager de les suivre.

Ils devaient laisser la commission voir Buck, mais attendre sans certitude exacte qu'ils parviendraient à rétablir la justice parut atroce. Le visage de Noah avait une expression que Lucifer ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Dure. Déterminée.

-Il est innocent, et ils ne l'auront pas, jura le jeune Weber.

Lucifer fixa son double, ses cheveux bleus dont les racines redevenaient rousses malgré tout, tombant sur son menton. Il analysa le moindre de ses mouvements, curieux et plein de jugement. L'expression qu'il arborait, avec ses lèvres entrouvertes, était emplie de souffrance. Possédait-il toujours cet air profondément triste, ces épaules affaissées ? Ses yeux bruns bougeaient sans cesse, très vite, et il y brillait une activité cérébrale soutenue. Ses doigts cherchaient toujours ceux de son meilleur ami, ils se touchaient quoi qu'il arrive, et Lucifer comprit en cet instant pourquoi les autres les avaient qualifiés l'année précédente de _fusionnels._

* * *

Vint, sous les battements erratiques de leurs cœurs, l'unique minute durant laquelle ils pouvaient détacher Buck. Lucifer resta debout près d'un arbre, prêt à récupérer l'hippogriffe et à le rattraper s'il tentait de s'échapper dans les bois. Hermione considéra anxieusement la cabane de Hagrid et leurs doubles, veillant à ce qu'aucun ne puisse les voir tandis que Noah et Harry s'occupaient de Buck. Le Survivant s'inclina durant ce qui parut une éternité avant que l'animal de lui rende la pareille mais il rechigna à partir.

-Il faut y aller, Buck, murmura Noah. Ils veulent te tuer.

Au son de sa voix calme, l'hippogriffe tourna ses yeux perçants vers lui mais n'avança pas. Harry tenta de le faire avancer de force avec la longe.

-Buck, viens, gémit Hermione. Ils arrivent !

Ils parvinrent à le faire planter ses serres dans la terre et arriver jusqu'à la forêt tant bien que mal.

-Ils sortent !

-Par ici, souffla Lucifer en indiquant des broussailles où se dissimuler le temps que la commission évacue sa colère.

Il les observa avec une certaine fascination. Pouvait-on vraiment prendre du plaisir à condamner à mort ? A voir les proches si démunis ? Jamais il n'avait souhaité que Sirius meurt, pas plus qu'il ne désirait la fin de Peter. La trahison le révoltait, mais l'idée irrévocable de la mort lui soulevait l'estomac. Il préférait la punition, les explications, les prises de conscience.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, jugeant le danger terminé par un claquement de porte furieux de la part de Macnair, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois et retournèrent vers le parc et Poudlard.

-Nous devons attendre, à présent, soupira Hermione. Sirius ne sera pas enfermé avant deux heures.

-Avançons encore, décréta Harry. On ne peut pas voir Ron et le Saule Cogneur, d'ici.

Ils obéirent dans un silence sacré. La fatigue menaçait de terrasser Lucifer, pour qui la souffrance chassait l'adrénaline. Le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa, laissant entrer Sirius et Ron, puis recommença à frapper. Ils grimacèrent en revoyant les coups qui leur étaient assenés, puis ils disparurent tout redevint calme.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_ s'exclama Hermione dans un gémissement.

Noah avait réagi au quart de tour, se relevant brutalement pour attraper le bras de Harry qui se tenait prêt à foncer vers le Saule.

-Je récupères ma cape ! Si Rogue ne peut pas poser ses sales pattes dessus, il n'a plus à témoigner contre Sirius, ni moi ! Et ça nous évitera de l'agresser.

-On-ne-doit-pas-nous-voir, siffla son amie. Harry, je sais à quel point c'est dur mais tu dois rester là ! Regarde, Hagrid pourrait...

Lucifer rattrapa Buck de justesse et l'hippogriffe regarda son humain entrer dans le château avec un piaillement déçu.

-Harry...

-Je vais aller chercher ma cape, et je serais invisible. Je n'aurais plus qu'à rester près d'eux et à attraper Pettigrow lorsqu'il se transformera !

-C'est trop dangereux, gronda Noah, maintenant toujours fermement le Gryffondor.

Il se débattait, mais le jeune Weber avait plus d'une fois dû rattraper et contenir son meilleur ami, et sa prise ne faiblit pas. Lucifer lâcha la corde de Buck.

-Je sais à quel point c'est dur, Harry, haleta-t-il en posant une main apaisante sur son bras, mais nous ne devons rien faire. Empêcher Rogue d'entendre la conversation modifierait le cours du temps d'une manière que nous ne pouvons prévoir. Les risques sont trop grand. Quant à rester près d'eux, c'en est hors de question. Remus Lupin te sentirait, à défaut de te voir, et tu risques d'être mordu... Ou lacéré.

Son jumeau lui lança un regard noir mais consentit à abandonner son entreprise. Ils observèrent Rogue se précipiter vers le saule, s'emparer de la cape et disparaître.

-En parlant de lacérations... commença Harry en rivant les yeux sur son frère, mais Lucifer bondit.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester là ! Remus... Le loup va venir dans la forêt !

Ils frémirent, mais Noah secoua la tête :

-Hermione a raison : les Retourneurs de Temps sont dangereux. Nul ne doit nous voir, mais nous devons assister à la scène. Dès que le professeur Lupin se désintéressera de Sirius, nous nous dirigerons vers le lac. Nous n'y courons aucun danger : les Détraqueurs y ont été chassés par un Patronus. Qui l'a lancé, nul ne le sait, mais tous s'accordent à dire qu'il est l'un des plus puissants qu'ils aient vu.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un regard et il lui offrit un sourire. Le silence qui régnait dans la forêt et le parc paraissaient terrifiant, alors que la nuit finissait de tomber.

Ils s'assirent sur l'herbe, entourés par les odeurs d'humus et d'herbe. Les deux Poufsfouffles se prirent la main et calquèrent mutuellement leur respiration. Hermione et Harry conversaient doucement derrière eux.

-Nous ne pourrons pas tous voler sur Buck, dit soudainement la jeune fille. Lucifer et Harry iront. Ils sont les plus concernés.

Les muscles des doigts de Noah se contractèrent.

-Soyez prudents, murmura-t-il. Nous nous dissimulerons dans le placard de l'infirmerie en vous attendant. Soyez revenus à minuit moins cinq pile. Promets le moi, Lucifer.

Le garçon passa un bras sur son épaule.

-Je serais là, lui jura-t-il. Je serais toujours là, Noah.

Harry s'approcha de son jumeau et Lucifer sentit son meilleur ami glisser entre ses doigts pour se relever et s'éloigner de quelques pas dans la forêt. Le Survivant s'assit à ses côtés, exactement dans la même posture : les genoux repliés sur la poitrine et un bras les maintenant.

-Lucifer... Hermione a entendu Fudge et Rogue discuter. Selon Fudge... Il y a des chances pour que tu deviennes un loup-garou.

Son frère sursauta brutalement, et Harry eut un mouvement hésitant avant de poser sa main sur son bras. Le contact le réchauffa autant qu'il l'apaisa.

-Je n'ai pas été mordu, réfuta-t-il.

Il sentit son jumeau se détendre et inspirer profondément.

-Dans ce cas, c'est un ramassis de conneries. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu es blessé... Je veux dire, tu souffres, ça se voit, mais j'ai vu de loin la silhouette du loup se jeter sur le rat et atterrir sur toi. Papa... Il est devenu animagus... pour Lupin. Il aurait accepté, mais tu...

Devenir un peu plus un paria aux yeux des autres, souffrir le martyre chaque mois, ne pas pouvoir se confier... Le garçon réalisa soudain à quel point il avait été près de l'horreur.

-Les griffes ont lacéré ma hanche, admit-il. Ca me lance beaucoup, mais il me semble que la lycanthropie se transmet par morsure uniquement. J'ai eu de la chance.

Harry hocha la tête, déglutit difficilement puis riva son regard sur les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Déjà que... Peter...

Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche, paraissaient érafler sa gorge, et son frère attendit patiemment, profitant du vent qui soufflait sur son visage et chassait les larmes qui avaient commencé à se former, encaissant le choc.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait caché qu'il était un animagus ! Et je crois... Je crois qu'il a eu tort de ne pas venir te voir tous les ans.

Lucifer entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Il s'agissait de la première fois que quelqu'un utilisait ces mots, remettait en cause le comportement de James à haute voix, en dehors de Noah.

-Papa nous aime, ajouta Harry d'une voix brisée. Il a été le meilleur père possible pour moi. Je n'ai rien à lui reprocher. Il est formidable, à l'écoute et toujours là pour moi. Mais... Il a commis une erreur avec Sirius... et...

Le mot « _toi_ » resta coincé, mais Lucifer hocha la tête, une boule enflant dans sa gorge. Il refoula ses larmes et serra la main de son frère.

* * *

L'heure s'écoula douloureusement. Un vent frais soufflait dans les failles de leurs vêtements et ils ignoraient s'ils parviendraient à sauver Sirius et à revenir.

-Harry, déclara soudainement Noah d'une voix ferme, nous ne pourrons pas chasser un rat dans le noir. Pettigrow s'est enfui, comme l'ordure qu'il est.

Le Survivant serra les poings. Hermione suivit attentivement sa réaction. Dans la pénombre, Lucifer discernait son visage concerné et plein de compassion.

-Je sais, répondit enfin le Gryffondor.

Il se leva, peinant à rester en place, et commença à marteler le sol de ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'étrange groupe ressorte du passage sous le saule.

Ils filèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au lac en tentant de réprimer les instincts de Buck face au loup-garou qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Les Détraqueurs arrivèrent en nombre et l'atroce sensation de froid envahit de nouveau Lucifer. Il retint tant bien que mal un cri quand son meilleur ami au loin tomba au sol, incapable de résister au pouvoir des terrifiantes créatures.

-Quelqu'un va apparaître pour nous sauver, normalement, souffla Hermione à leurs oreilles.

Pourtant, quand l'une des silhouettes s'approcha de Sirius et releva sa cagoule, nulle trace d'un Patronus ne fit son apparition.

Ils ne devaient pas être vus, mais ils risquaient de mourir. Les Voyages dans le Temps demeuraient restreint, contrôlés, aux conséquences dangereuses et à peine maîtrisées.

Harry et Lucifer se tenaient à des dizaines de pas de leurs doubles. La Magie possédait des atouts redoutables. En un éclair, le garçon comprit. Sa main chercha d'instinct celle de son jumeau, qui bondissait déjà pour sauver l'âme de son parrain.

Leurs foulées les firent atterrir les pieds dans l'eau, et une sourde douleur parcourut la hanche et le dos du rouquin mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il tenait la main d'Harry, et tout lui semblait possible.

- _SPERO PATRONUM_ !

L'incantation produite dans un unisson parfait créa deux puissantes volutes de lumière. Le cygne de Lucifer, plus net et lumineux que jamais, prit son envol pour chasser les créatures sombres qui hantaient ses souvenirs, tandis qu'avec une grâce infinie, le majestueux cerf d'Harry partait au galop et repoussait les Détraqueurs les plus proches des humains.

A la lumière de la lune, ils étincelaient, et lorsque les horreurs eurent disparu, cygne et cerfs se reflétèrent sur la surface paisible de l'eau avec une beauté à couper le souffle. Instinctivement, le regard de Lucifer se perdit vers la Tour d'Astronomie, et son node de protection qui invoquait la même magie apaisante.

Cygne et cerf revenaient vers eux, à présent. Pressés l'un contre l'eau, ils paraissaient presque se fondre en un unique Patronus. La main de Harry serrait la sienne si fort il ressentait de nouveau ce lien entre eux, puissant, presque inébranlable. Jumeaux.

Noah et Hermione rompirent l'harmonie en les tirant brusquement en arrière pour les empêcher d'être vus par Rogue. Ils ne firent aucun commentaires, les mêmes rouages s'étant mis en place dans leurs esprits. La jeune fille consulta nerveusement sa montre.

-Il nous reste trois quart d'heures. Noah et moi allons chercher la cape et retourner dans l'infirmerie. Lucifer, Harry... Soyez prudents. Revenez à minuit moins cinq, pas après.

Elle enlaça son meilleur ami avec force, tandis que le regard de Noah brûlait les prunelles de Lucifer. Le rouquin s'inclina devant l'hippogriffe et grimpa maladroitement sur son dos, rapidement imité par son frère.

-Tu devrais t'accrocher à ma taille, murmura le Survivant. Je vais me servir de la longe comme des rênes... Allons-y.

Buck battit des ailes et ils s'envolèrent au-dessus de la forêt.

* * *

Le clair de lune permettait une excellente vision du parc et du château. Certaines bougies encore allumées dans les salles communes et appartements des professeurs projetaient une lumière jaune, qui donnait un charme intense au Poudlard nocturne. En dessous d'eux, le lac connaissait quelques clapotis. Un instant, Lucifer oublia tout. Il se défit de son esprit et les sensations prirent le contrôle. Ses yeux lui communiquèrent la beauté des lieux il entendait le bruissement des ailes de Buck, ses plumes qui contenaient l'air pour les maintenir sur le vent il sentait les relents humides du soir et du lac portés jusqu'à ses narines la brise balayait sur son visage les derniers sillons de larmes. La douceur des poils et plumes de l'hippogriffe entre ses mains et ses jambes, la chaleur de son jumeau contre lui apportaient une sensation de confort.

-C'est magnifique, s'étrangla-t-il.

Il sentit les muscles de son jumeau se tordre pendant qu'il tournait la tête vers lui.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et la sensation, dans ton ventre... tu as l'impression vertigineuse que rien ne peut t'atteindre, mais tu sais que tu peux te retrouver en danger. L'adrénaline parcours tes veines...

Lucifer lui offrit un sourire de joie pure. L'un des premiers qu'il donnait à son jumeau, sans peine ni arrières pensées, et dans les prunelles émeraudes d'Harry, il lut de l'affection et de la joie.

* * *

Le Gryffondor guidait Buck avec une adresse remarquable et l'hippogriffe se laissait faire. Ils parvinrent au bureau de Flitwick et Lucifer sentit un léger malaise l'envahir.

-Je vais te lâcher pour ouvrir la fenêtre, prévint-il.

Son frère tenta de stabiliser l'animal, qui perdit de l'altitude et battit aussitôt des ailes pour pallier à ce problème. A travers la vitre, ils purent observer Sirius assis sur une chaise. L'air de résignation sur son visage serra le cœur du Poufsouffle.

- _Alohomora !_ S'exclama-t-il avec une force qui le surprit.

Le prisonnier se releva aussitôt, alerte, et son visage s'éclaira en apercevant les deux garçons. Lucifer poussa la fenêtre.

-Monte ! Ordonna Harry.

-Comment … Comment...

-Nous t'expliquerons ! Il faut sortir d'ici, les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Macnair est allé les chercher !

Ils attrapèrent chacun une main et l'aidèrent à se hisser sur la croupe de l'animal, que Harry guida ensuite sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie. Les deux garçons glissèrent légèrement du dos de l'animal.

-Les autres ? s'enquit aussitôt l'homme.

-Ils vont bien.

-Je ne vais jamais pouvoir vous remercier...

Lucifer transpirait et un coup d'oeil à son jumeau lui apprit qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état.

-Dumbledore va contacter... notre père. Tu pourras le voir, et revenir... Mais tu dois y aller !

Buck partageait manifestement l'impatience du Survivant puisqu'il frappa la pierre de ses serres.

-Harry, Lucifer, sachez que vous n'êtes pour rien dans la situation entre James et moi. Tous les deux, vous m'êtes importants.

Sur ces derniers mots, il fit s'envoler l'hippogriffe, et ils le regardèrent quelques secondes s'envoler dans le ciel.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent assurés que tout se déroulaient bien, ils déambulèrent à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin de regagner l'infirmerie à temps. Lucifer eut un halètement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit sa peau se déchirer mais trop conscient de l'échéance, il força ses pieds à se poser de nouveau avec force sur le sol à intervalles réguliers.

Ils parvinrent au niveau de Dumbledore juste avant qu'il ne verrouille la porte. Le directeur se tourna vers eux avec un sourire.

-Alors ?

-Il est parti, murmura Harry. Nous avons réussi...

-Bien. J'ai entendu vos amis entrer il y a quelques instants et je crois que... oui, vous êtes partis. Allez vous recoucher, je vais vous enfermer.

-Merci, monsieur, dit abruptement Lucifer. Merci.

Le directeur lui adressa un nouveau sourire, le regard pétillant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis ouvrit la porte. Ils se glissèrent aussitôt sous leurs draps, et Lucifer attrapa la main de son meilleur ami.

Mrs Pomfresh revint en tempêtant après les visiteurs importuns et les obligea à se gaver de chocolat. Elle s'immobilisa près de Lucifer, et examina son visage sous toutes les coutures.

-Vous êtes fiévreux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec fureur.

Il se mordit la lèvre, incapable de savoir comme il allait mentir. L'idée même lui faisait monter une bile amère dans la gorge et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes sous l'effet de l'épuisement.

-Je crois que quelque chose s'est déchiré, balbutia-t-il.

Elle le découvrit aussitôt pour examiner son bandage. Du sang et du pus suintaient, de sorte qu'elle fut obligée de le défaire.

-La prochaine fois, vous restez dans votre lit, vociféra la femme. Vous avez rouvert vos plaies !

Le garçon grimaça devant le spectacle. De l'os de sa hanche gauche à son téton, une énorme trace de griffure s'étalait, et une odeur atroce s'en dégageait. Le sang se mêlait au pus, à la chair, et peut-être à la graisse.

-Vous allez avoir mal, Potter, je vous le garantis !

Elle partit chercher de quoi le soigner et avant qu'elle revienne, des cris retentissaient dans le château. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement, et Rogue, écumant de rage, se rua vers Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Potter ? cracha-t-il. Où est Black ? Vous l'avez aidé à s'enfuir, je le sais !

Derrière lui, Fudge paraissait ennuyé mais Dumbledore s'amusait. Pomfresh intervint avec violence pour manifester son mécontentement. Elle nettoyait dans le même temps la plaie de Lucifer qui refusait d'arrêter de saigner, et il gémit sous l'effet du désinfectant.

-Severus, intervint Dumbledore, j'ai verrouillé la porte voilà dix minutes. Personne ici n'a pu aider Sirius Black à s'échapper. Pompom, avez vous vu ces élèves quitter leur lit ?

-Ils auraient dû y rester dès le départ ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Je ne les ais pas quittés depuis que vous êtes partis, et celui-là n'a pu aller nulle part.

La culpabilité et les regards qui se tournèrent soudain vers lui firent s'embraser les joues du garçon. Rogue pâlit en le voyant dans cette position et Dumbledore eut l'air concerné.

-Ah... commenta Fudge en tortillant une petite mèche. Effectivement... Va-t-il devenir... Je veux dire, le frère de Harry Potter, loup-garou, et Sirius Black qui s'échappe... La Gazette en fera choux-gras.

Cessant soudain de se soucier d'être torse nu et ensanglanté devant une dizaine de personnes, Lucifer leva anxieusement la tête vers l'infirmière. Il savait avec pertinence que les crocs du professeur Lupin ne l'avaient pas même effleuré, mais seul un diagnostic médical lui confirmerait qu'il était hors d'affaire.

-Ridicule ! répliqua vertement Mrs Pomfresh. C'est l'oeuvre de griffes, pas de canines ! La plaie aura du mal à se refermer et il gardera une cicatrice mais certainement pas la lycanthropie.

Le soulagement qu'il lut dans les prunelles métalliques où il venait chercher son soutien refléta le sien. Dès qu'il eut entendu la réponse, Rogue se détourna et quitta les lieux, et Fudge le suivit après avoir convenu qu'il valait mieux retirer les Détraqueurs du château.

-Quel abruti ! siffla Harry.

Mrs Pomfresh ne releva pas, trop affairée à refaire le bandage. Ses derniers mots tournoyaient dans l'esprit du jeune Poufsouffle. Une cicatrice... James croirait-il qu'il voulait être marqué, à l'instar de son frère ? Il possédait déjà trop de choses de cette nuit où Harry avait défait Voldemort. En prendrait-il plein la figure, pour ne pas avoir été capable de se garder hors du danger ? Sa gorge se noua, et tandis que Ron s'éveillait et que ses amis lui faisaient le compte rendu des événements, Noah vint se glisser dans son lit pour l'enserrer de ses bras.

* * *

James débarqua dans le bureau de Dumbledore dès que la décence le lui permit. Ce fut Cedric Diggory qui vint chercher Lucifer à l'infirmerie, puisque Mrs Pomfresh avait laissé Harry, Ron et Hermione sortir. L'infirmière maugréa longuement et fusilla le préfet du regard avant de consentir à laisser sortir le jeune Poufsouffle.

-Au moindre tiraillement, vous êtes de retour dans ce lit, menaça-t-elle, et je veux vous revoir dès que l'entretien est terminé. Il n'est pas question que vous vagabondiez dans les couloirs avec une telle blessure.

Noah ne le quittait pas des yeux, et saisit sa main dès que la porte se referma.

-J'espère que ça n'a pas de lien avec ce que vous aviez découvert, indiqua Diggory. Si votre entreprise est dangereuse, vous devez demander de l'aide.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le jeune Weber. J'apprécie sincèrement, et lorsque nous aurons besoin d'expliquer l'Histoire à Poudlard, nous viendrons à toi. Ce qui s'est produit hier n'est que le résultat... de traîtrise ignoble, mais familiale.

Le préfet hocha la tête puis tourna à droite et monta les escaliers qui menaient vers l'aile du bureau de Dumbledore.

-Weber, Potter... Poudlard entier sait que le professeur Lupin t'a attaqué en se transformant en loup-garou.

Lucifer se stoppa net, et une pointe douloureuse s'enfonça dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il serrait les poings.

-Ce n'est pas la vérité, déclara-t-il. Il chassait et je me suis retrouvé sur son chemin. Le coup de griffe ne m'était pas destiné, et je crois que le loup ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'il me l'avait donné.

-Poudlard sait que le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou, murmura Noah. Ils vont le renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

La gorge du garçon roux se noua et il prit de grandes inspirations.

-Il a démissionné, le contredit Diggory. Rogue a dévoilé la vérité aux Serpentards, ce matin, et même s'il n'avait blessé personne, il serait parti. Les parents ne voudraient pas qu'un loup-garou enseigne à leurs enfants.

La révolte grondait dans l'estomac de Lucifer mais il ne pouvait élever trop la voix sans en sentir les conséquences sur sa peau à vif.

-C'est un être humain.

-Je sais, Potter, crois-moi, je le regrette aussi. Je passe mes ASPIC l'an prochain, et j'aurais aimé être assuré d'avoir un bon professeur, et Lupin est le meilleur que j'ai eu depuis ma deuxième année, ce qui en dit long. La situation est injuste, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

Ils parvinrent enfin aux pieds de l'aigle qui caractérisait le bureau du directeur, et le préfet déclara « _Fondants du Chaudron_ ». Tandis que l'escalier pivotait, Noah le remercia et ajouta :

-Peux-tu rétablir la vérité, au sujet de ce qui s'est produit entre Lucifer et Remus Lupin ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et disparut.

-Je t'attends ici, murmura le jeune Weber. Lucifer, je serais toujours là, ne l'oublie pas.

Conscient que l'entrevue serait pénible, voir insoutenable, son ami acquiesça en tremblant et s'efforça de calmer l'angoisse qui menaçait de le submerger. L'annonce du départ de Lupin le bouleversait et il se promit de le voir, de discuter avec lui avant qu'il ne parte.

* * *

Il inspira profondément avant de toquer à la porte, entendant déjà les éclats de voix de son père à travers la porte.

-Entrez, dit la voix parfaitement calme de Dumbledore.

Tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le Poufsouffle appuya sur la poignée sans parvenir à maîtriser les tremblements de ses doigts. Son père portait une élégante robe bleue marine mais le manque de ceinture en son milieu malgré les encoches prévues à cet effet indiquaient qu'il s'était habillé rapidement. Il lui tournais le dos, les mains posées sur le bureau du directeur. Assis sur une chaise, Harry le fixait de deux yeux verts furibonds.

-Ah, Lucifer ! Assieds toi, proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

En entendant le prénom de son fils, l'Auror se retourna et le fusilla du regard. Ses yeux marrons brillaient de colère et une barbe légère commençait à apparaître sur son menton. Luttant contre les battements de son cœur erratique, le garçon s'assit sur la chaise libre, en face de son jumeau. Harry ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop occupé à fusiller leur père des yeux.

-Comme je vous le disais, James, aucun des adolescents n'aurait en effet dû se trouver dans le parc ni dans la Cabane Hurlante. Malheureusement, si ces adolescents contournent les règles, il nous est difficile d'agir.

-Vous êtes une école, grinça l'homme. Vous savez pertinemment que des adolescents braveront le couvre feu. Un dangereux criminel errait dehors et vous n'avez pas fermé les grilles ?.

-Le parc est accessible aux élèves. Lucifer et Mr Weber se sont rendus chez Hagrid après les cours, ce que rien ne leur interdisait, et Harry, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger ont, il me semble, emprunté une certaine cape.

-Nous ne voulions pas rester aussi longte... commença Lucifer, mais il se tut sous le regard que lui lança son père.

-Tu aurais fait la même chose ! s'exclama Harry. Tu aurais été soutenir quelqu'un à qui tu tiens, quelle que soit l'heure !

Le regard suivant fut pour lui.

-Jeune homme, déclara James en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il me semblait vous avoir, à _tous les deux,_ donné des règles spécifiques. Respecter le règlement. Pas de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Interdiction formelle de partir à la recherche de Black. Vous avez désobéi. Résultat : vous avez passé des heures en compagnie d'un assassin, et failli devenir des loups-garous. Tu crois que c'est ce que je souhaite pour mes enfants ?

-James, l'interrompit le directeur, croyez bien que je prends mes responsabilités lorsque je suis en tort vis à vis des parents. Je fais mon possible pour protéger les élèves, mais il arrive que j'échoue. A seize ans, vous vous êtes également retrouvé face à un loup-garou et si je ne m'abuse, vous avez passé trois années entière à vous promener dans le parc les nuits de pleine lune.

Une ébauche de sourire sur son visage laissait penser qu'il trouvait ce fait particulièrement amusant. L'Auror fit volte-face, prêt à déverser de nouveau sa rage sur lui.

-A présent, venons en à la véritable raison de votre présence ici. Il apparaît que les événements sont différents de ce qui paraît. Le rat de Mr Weasley était votre ami, Peter Pettigrow.

James blanchit considérablement mais prit sur lui et accusa le choc.

-Peter est vivant. Par Merlin...

-Je vais vous demander un pénible effort de mémoire, James. Sirius m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas votre Gardien du Secret, et que vous aviez choisi Peter en coup de bluff. Il vous faut vous souvenir.

-Je ne peux pas. J'ai essayé de me remémorer ma dernière soirée avec Lily à de nombreuses reprises, cherché dans ma mémoire. Je suis incapable de donner le moindre événement entre le quatre et le trente-et-un Octobre 1981.

-Papa, Sirius est innocent. Remus le croit, il faut que tu le crois aussi.

-Il était ton meilleur ami, dit le rouquin. Il ne t'aurait jamais trahi.

Son père se tourna vers lui, le visage dur.

-Ecoute moi bien, Lucifer. La valeur que tu accordes à tes amitiés est trop puissante. La loyauté d'une personne n'est que relative. Nous étions proches tous les quatre, et pas un ne m'est resté. Pas un, tu m'entends, quand nous aurions soi-disant tout sacrifié pour les autres. Vous n'auriez jamais du vous retrouver là bas. Tu as failli obliger de nouveau ton frère à te sauver, et tu as trouvé le moyen de te blesser irrémédiablement, en plus de très certainement plonger Remus dans une culpabilité profonde. L'arrivée de Peter est un nouvel élément, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Vous êtes consigné à l'intérieur du château jusqu'au départ. Je leur interdit de sortir, Albus, est-ce clair ? Vous restez dans votre salle commune...

-James, l'école se charge des punitions de ses élèves, répondit fermement Dumbledore. Je ne peux rien faire contre une interdiction de sortie, mais l'enchaînement de la nuit dernière n'aura pas de suite. Harry et Lucifer ont, par de magnifiques Patronus, sauvé plusieurs vies, et fait preuve de courage et de loyauté. Je vous conseille de prendre une chambre à Pré-Au-Lard, le temps de réfléchir, mais rapidement. Je me chargerai de contacter Sirius, et vous devrez à un moment l'affronter.

L'expression sur le visage livide de son père peina Lucifer malgré lui. Il se força à inspirer profondément et à se détendre. Le directeur leur donna congé, et James se tourna vers Harry. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Je suis navré, mon lion. On reparlera de tout cela cet été. Je suis impressionné, tu sais ? Un Patronus à ton âge... Dis moi tout ! Quelle forme possédait-il ? Quel souvenir as tu choisis ? Qui t'a appris ?

-C'est un cerf, répliqua sèchement son fils. Ta forme animagus. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

Noah se trouvait assis près de l'aigle, et Lucifer le rejoignit aussitôt. Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de son meilleur ami. James le suivi du regard, puis secoua la tête.

-Cette période de ma vie est trop douloureuse pour que je l'évoque, Harry. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y penser, et devoir replonger dans le passé va m'être pénible ces prochains jours.

-Je sais, Papa, murmura le Survivant, mais il le faut. Sirius est innocent, je te le promets. J'ai vu Peter. Il a attaqué Ron, tu sais ? Et profité de la transformation de Remus... Lupin. Pour s'enfuir.

L'homme passa une main sur son visage et le rouquin nota à quel point il paraissait mal en point et épuisé. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère et parut déchiré entre interrompre son père avec ses interrogations et se réconcilier avec lui. James choisit pour lui, et posant une main sur son épaule avec un sourire joyeux.

-Si je dois passer quelques jours à Pré-Au-Lard, autant que ce soit productif. Je t'invite à déjeuner, tu pourras découvrir le village comme ça !

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de son enfant. James se tourna ensuite vers son deuxième fils, qui se tendit.

-Lucifer... J'ignore si Sirius ou Peter est coupable, mais je t'avais ordonné d'aller chercher un adulte, chose que tu n'as pas faite. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi. Tu ignores mes ordres, ce qui met ton frère en danger, et tu te débrouilles pour en plus avoir une blessure énorme. Nous nous reverrons avant que je parte, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour cet été. La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch se déroule, et j'ai pris les billets pour nous trois, mais j'hésite à utiliser ce moyen pour te faire enfin réagir. Noah... Weber, n'est-ce pas ? Ne serres pas l'épaule de mon fils en guise de réconfort, j'apprécierais. Il est en tort, et tenter de lui faire croire autre chose n'arrangera rien.

La remontrance fut si injuste que Lucifer se demanda s'il allait hurler de douleur ou éclater en sanglot.

-Monsieur, ma gouvernante m'a inculqué que je devais le respect aux adultes et ne jamais leur répondre, dit Noah.

Oh cette voix ! Jamais, jamais Lucifer ne voulait l'entendre dirigée contre lui. Glaciale, avec une pointe de mépris et une once de haine les mots indiquaient que seule son excellente éducation empêchait le garçon de remettre l'homme à sa place.

-D'accord.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put sortir, indiquant qu'il avait entendu, puis il choisit de décamper, loin d'ici.

* * *

La plaie causée par Remus n'était rien, comparée à cette souffrance mentale totale. Il regagna l'infirmerie comme promis mais déclencha une crise d'angoisse énorme dès qu'il fut installé sous les couvertures. Noah le berça, le réconforta autant qu'il le pouvait, et il se perdit dans son étreinte. Mrs Pomfresh, très mal à l'aise, ne dit mot, se contentant de lui administrer un calmant.

Il ne pardonnerait jamais à James la façon dont il s'était adressé à Noah. Jamais.

Harry lui ramena de Pré-Au-Lard un bon nombre de sucreries, dont un paquet de sucettes au sang, ainsi qu'un livre sur les créatures à transformations pour l'aider à passer le temps à l'infirmerie. Il lui promit de lui apprendre à voler sur l'Eclair de Feu reçu à Noël, puisqu'il avait tant apprécié la promenade sur Buck.

Tant que Harry, Noah et même Sally-Ann, venue le sortir de sa tristesse à grand renfort de phrases mordantes non intentionnelles, étaient à ses côtés, le reste importait peu. Mais nul ne devrait jamais s'en prendre à eux. Pas même son père.


	10. Au Revoirs

**Je sais, ça fait longtemps, près de deux mois même, mais j'ai une excellente excuse dont je vous parlerai plus bas.**

 **En ce qui concerne la suite des événements, le tome 4 sera posté d'ici peu, trois semaines ou un mois. Il sera ensuite mis à jour toutes les deux semaines. Un rythme tenu qui aidera à ne pas oublier ce qui se produit, et vous ravira sans doute ! Je comptes sur vous, néanmoins, pour ne pas me laisser traverser seule cette aventure ! J'ai l'impression que ce troisième tome a moins plus, moins été lu, et pour cette raison, j'ai hésité à m'arrêter à la quatrième année.**

 **Il n'y aura pas, à proprement parler, de cinquième et de sixième années, mais une séries d'OS sur les sujets les plus importants. J'en dénombre à peu près cinq dans mon esprit. Les intrigues annexes se terminent en effet, et il serait peu intéressant de relire un tome que JKR a si magnifiquement écrit seule. En ce qui concerne la septième année, ce sera sans doute un ultime tome posté après les OS. Ne soyez pas déçus, ces OS vont permettre d'explorer plus en détail certaines choses.**

 **Merci, du fond du cœur, à tous les reviewers de ce tome, à ceux qui m'ont inlassablement soutenue. Quelque chose me dit que la quatrième année vous plaira...**

 **A Reader :** Merci beaucoup ! J'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tes souhaits se trouvent tous réalisés dans ce chapitre ! Tu peux serrer Lucifer dans tes bras, il en a besoin !

 **A Echos** : Er, désolée pour le « s » ! Je n'oublierai plus ! Merci pour ton commentaire et tes réactions ! James a le don de vous mettre dans tous vos états ! Dis toi juste que Harry se retrouve écartelé entre son frère et son père et que c'est une position difficile^^

 **J'espère que cet ultime chapitre de Devoir de Mémoire calmera vos pulsions violentes, niark !**

* * *

La réflexion de James dura deux trop longs jours durant lesquels Sally-Ann et Harry défilèrent à l'infirmerie tandis que Noah se battait contre Mrs Pomfresh pour demeurer aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Lorsque son frère revint d'un autre déjeuner à Pré-Au-Lard en compagnie de leur père, Lucifer se redressa sur ses oreillers et constata avec satisfaction que son flanc ne le lançait presque plus.

-Le professeur Lupin est-il toujours là ? s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

Harry se saisit d'une chaise tout en hochant gravement la tête.

-Les hiboux ont commencé à incendier Dumbledore et également Remus mais il reste au château en attendant que Papa parvienne à une conclusion ou un souvenir.

-Il faudra que je le vois, murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase était devenue une litanie pour lui. Consigné dans ce lit d'hôpital, il possédait un temps particulièrement long pour cogiter, et les mots de James avaient eu de l'effet sur lui, comme à l'accoutumée.

-Je lui ai parlé, déclara son jumeau. Je voulais le faire changer d'avis. Malheureusement... Ce qui me fait penser, j'ai récupéré la Carte. Je te la donnerai quand tu seras sorti.

Lucifer détourna un instant le regard puis se souvint qu'il ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec son frère à ce sujet et consentit d'un battement de cils.

-Je m'ennuie, soupira-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

-La prochaine fois, tu ne joueras pas au héros et ne chercheras pas à te sacrifier, répliqua sèchement son frère.

Le temps parut se suspendre. Noah attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et se releva pour fusiller le Survivant du regard, qui soutint leur fureur un instant. Les yeux du rouquin se brouillèrent de larmes et il se mordit violemment la langue. Ainsi, Harry avait été convaincu ? Ne pourraient-ils jamais profiter d'un réel lien ? L'espoir avait été si présent et pourtant si fugace... Son jumeau passa une main dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il. Tu n'y es pour rien, je le sais, tout s'est enchaîné... Mais tu as cette tendance à vouloir mourir à ma place et... Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'ai pas envie... de... que tu meures.

-Je suis vivant, observa Lucifer. Et si tu te mets en danger, je peux également le faire. Je serais à tes côtés, toujours.

Mais déjà la sensation glaçante s'estompait pour faire place à une douce chaleur. Harry pinça les lèvres et ses yeux verts fuirent un instant vers le lointain.

-Moi seul peut vaincre Voldemort, Lucifer. Je sais que tu ne m'envies pas, mais la réalité est ici : je suis le seul qui puisse vaincre Voldemort. En combat contre lui, tu n'as aucune chance, et tu n'as pas à mourir, pas inutilement contre Voldemort.

Le Poufsouffle serra les poings et croisa les prunelles métalliques de son meilleur ami, qui considérait durement le Survivant.

-Je sais, Harry, mais jamais je ne te laisserai seul. Je ne le combattrai pas mais je serais à tes côtés.

Son frère soupira. Derrière lui, la grande porte de l'infirmerie s'entrebâilla pour laisser passer Sally-Ann qui tenait deux livres contre son torse.

-Bonjour ! Je vous ai apporté de la lecture !

Les joues rouges d'avoir couru, elle tendit avec un sourire une traduction de Molière à Lucifer et un livre sur les dragons à Noah.

-Remercie mes parents de vouloir m'inculquer leurs classiques, ajouta la jeune fille. Le rayon moldu de la bibliothèque est assez limité, surtout en littérature étrangère. Enfin, je suppose que j'aurais pu te prendre Marlowe. Un contemporain de Shakespeare, tu aurais sans doute aimé. Bonjour Potter.

Le salut dont elle gratifia Harry fut accompagné d'un signe de tête très sec. Elle lui reprochait son attitude et la façon dont il traitait son jumeau, même après trois ans.

-Bonjour Perks. Lucifer, je voulais simplement te dire... Papa crois toujours la même chose, et il est... convainquant.

-Entendre les mêmes arguments répétés contre quelqu'un peut faire douter n'importe qui, expliqua Noah avec plus de sympathie envers Harry.

Lucifer se trouvait entouré des quatre personnes dans Poudlard auxquelles il tenait le plus, et il s'agissait d'une conversation qui ravivait son chagrin et ses regrets.

-James ne m'estimera jamais autant que toi, peu importe mes actes.

Il avala difficilement sa salive, furieux contre lui même, et inspira difficilement.

-Peut-on changer de sujet ? Quels classiques as-tu lu, Sally-Ann ? A mon instar, tu as fréquenté une école primaire, nous devons avoir nombre de connaissances en commun !

Harry s'éclipsa quelques instants plus tard, et Lucifer débattit avec son amie une heure durant tandis que Noah les écoutait, amusé et un peu perdu, ses paupières battant pour lutter contre l'endormissement.

* * *

Lorsqu'il en eut assez de lire, Lucifer dégaina la Carte du Maraudeur et décida de l'étudier afin de pouvoir tracer le plan du château de mémoire si besoin était. Il observa fasciné les points bouger et les noms connus et inconnus s'entasser et se mouvoir. Remus Lupin se trouvait dans son bureau, quasi-immobile, Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur Salle Commune et les Poufsfouffles de troisième année se promenaient dans le parc.

L'infirmière mit Noah dehors pour lui changer son bandage. Les potions et cataplasmes fonctionnaient, et toute trace d'infection avait disparu. Le garçon contempla les quatre traces longilignes sur sa hanche qui commençaient à se résorber.

-Bien, diagnostiqua Mrs Pomfresh en se redressant, vous êtes guéri. Je vais appliquer un baume une dernière fois, mais contre les griffes de loup-garou, je ne peux rien faire. Vous garderez au moins une trace sur votre hanche.

Lucifer hocha la tête, conscient des faits depuis qu'il était revenu de leur voyage dans le temps.

-Puis-je sortir ?

La femme secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré.

-Oui, vous allez enfin pouvoir cesser de gémir d'ennui. Attendez juste que le baume ait pénétré votre peau.

-Merci, sourit-il sincèrement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et partit remettre en place le nez d'une deuxième année de Serpentard. Lucifer ressortit la carte de sous son oreiller et son attention fut attirée par le nom « James Potter ». L'homme entrait par la Grande Porte. Maudissant la substance grasse qui mettait du temps à s'incorporer, il suivit des yeux le parcours de son père jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il enfila ensuite sa robe de sorcier, rassembla ses affaires, salua l'infirmière et bondit hors de la pièce où il venait de passé trois jours enfermé.

* * *

Noah était posté au dehors et ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'il vit son ami sortir. Ils partirent poser ses affaires au dortoir et Lucifer referma précautionneusement la Carte.

-Je veux voir Remus Lupin, annonça-t-il.

La tristesse l'envahissait toujours lorsqu'il songeait à l'homme forcé de donner sa démission et aux durs mots de son père. Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, il toquaient à la porte du bureau de l'homme.

-Entrez, retentit une voix fatiguée.

Inquiet, le rouquin poussa la porte. Il fut atterré par ce qui s'offrit à sa vue : les affaires du professeur étaient bouclées et plus rien qui indiquait sa personnalité ne subsistait dans la pièce ou sur les murs. En reconnaissant son visiteur, l'homme, qui paraissait déjà en mauvaise santé avec joues creusées de cernes et son regard terne, devint livide.

-Bonjour Lucifer. Je suis navré de ne pas être venu vous voir à l'infirmerie mais il m'a semblé que ma présence serait malvenue.

-Les étudiants se conduisent-ils de façon incorrecte ? s'enquit Noah.

Lupin secoua légèrement la tête et le fantôme d'un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, Noah. Je ne sors que pour déjeuner, et il ne m'est rien arrivé de fâcheux.

Le jeune Weber se tendit à la réponse et son ami devina aisément que l'homme devant eux avait enduré quelques moments désagréables. La gorge nouée, Lucifer s'approcha.

-Je ne veux pas que vous partiez, énonça-t-il. Vous n'y êtes pour rien... Je suis désolé !

Sa vue se brouilla et il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. L'ancien professeur s'approcha aussitôt de lui avant de refréner son geste instinctif.

-Je vous remercie, Lucifer, mais j'ai été irresponsable. Ne vous sentez pas coupable. Rien de ce qui s'est produit n'est votre faute. J'ai mis des élèves en danger, et que je ne vous ai pas transmis ma malédiction relève d'une chance incroyable. J'ai omis de prendre une potion que je savais primordiale et je me suis compromis avec un évadé. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ces erreurs qui auraient pu bien trop vous coûter.

Un sanglot étranglé sortit de la gorge du jeune Potter, qui essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

-Je suis navré ! explosa-t-il. Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Je savais ce qui risquait de se produire mais je n'ai pas bougé, parce que Peter risquait de s'évader et que je voulais protéger la justice, et je suis celui qui a échoué, et vous vivez avec une culpabilité qui devrait pas être votre. J'ai choisi mais mes choix...

Il pleurait, et son meilleur ami passa derrière lui pour lui procurer une étreinte puissante et réconfortante. Le loup-garou s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-Ecoute-moi, Lucifer. Ce qui s'est produit cette nuit n'est pas de ton fait, et tu peux être fier de la façon dont Harry et toi êtes parvenus à sauver Sirius. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir, mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons.

Pour la première fois, un adulte s'adressait à lui pour l'encourager et mettre ses exploits en valeur. Il eut l'impression que Lupin se comportait comme James aurait dû le faire à son encontre, et une sensation étrange effleura son estomac. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la cheminée du bureau crépita et des flammes vertes en jaillirent.

-Remus, je vous pries de venir dans mon bureau. Je pense que nous allons avoir un invité.

L'homme se releva soudainement, et Lucifer sentit l'excitation l'envahir. Il savait que James était là, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : trois des Maraudeurs allaient se trouver réunis.

Les deux Poufsouffle empruntèrent le chemin qui menait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et patientèrent le temps que quelqu'un puisse prévenir Harry et ses amis. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le questionnement se lisant sur leurs visages, Lucifer fixa ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau.

-James est là, en compagnie de Remus... et d'un autre.

Harry partit aussitôt en direction des escaliers, mais Ron le rappela.

-Il faut que je sache ! s'exclama le Survivant.

-Tu vas devoir attendre, mon vieux, répondit son meilleur ami avec fatalisme. Je ne crois pas que Dumbledore laissera qui que ce soit accéder à son bureau pour le moment. Ton père viendra te chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Nous devrions nous distraire, ajouta Hermione. Vous ne pouvez pas aller dans le parc, tous les deux...

-Marchons dans Poudlard, proposa Noah. Je crains que nous ne puissions qu'attendre.

Se déplacer à cinq leur parut à tous étrange. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire et l'attente les empêchait de trouver d'éventuels sujets de conversation. Ils parlèrent des cours, des chances de l'Angleterre dans la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, leurs pensées rivées sur une conversation qui se déroulait bien des étages plus hauts.

* * *

Leurs pas les menèrent presque malgré eux au pied de la statue d'aigle et ils s'assirent sur le sol, déterminés à attendre ceux qui ressortiraient du bureau.

-Je vais abandonner l'Etudes des Moldus, déclara Hermione. En plus de la Divination, ce qui me permettra d'avoir un emploi du temps normal.

Tandis que Ron et Harry la questionnaient et s'indignaient de ne pas avoir été prévenus pour le Retourneur de Temps, Lucifer posa une main sur la cuisse de son meilleur ami.

-Tu connaissais les Retourneurs de Temps, affirma-t-il.

-Mes parents, répondit simplement Noah. Dans les fêtes qu'ils organisent, les invités sont nombreux et les conversations très diverses. J'y ai beaucoup appris.

Il tourna la tête et ses cheveux retombant sur sa nuque effleurèrent le nez du rouquin. Il sentait que son ami se perdait dans ses pensées et il laissa s'installer le silence jusqu'à ce que Noah se sente prêt à parler.

-Majoritaires sont les sorciers qui méprisent les loups-garous, articula-t-il enfin. Mais mes parents en ont rencontré, et ils sont pour la plupart des êtres magiques très proches des humains, plus encore que les vampires ou les Vélanes. Génétiquement parlant, on ne peut dire qu'ils sont humains, puisqu'ils possèdent des caractéristiques et des capacités un peu différentes. Mais... Ils sont humains, au départ, et pour la plupart, le restent. Les lycanthropes qui utilisent leur condition comme justification sont des criminels. Je ne supporte pas la façons dont ils sont traités. Remus Lupin n'est pas le premier que je rencontre, sais-tu ? L'une de nos domestiques est un loup-garou, et elle a subi trop de choses.

Le garçon soupira et cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

-Entre la Nuit et les loups-garous... Je peine à voir les sorciers comme bon, où à plus large échelle, les humains. Il en existe de formidable mais pour la plupart...

-Ne devient pas défaitiste, murmura Lucifer. Noah, aies de l'espoir en l'homme.

Le jeune Weber lui adressa un doux sourire, puis toucha ses mèches du bout des doigts.

-Je crois que je vais les laisser pousser, déclara-t-il. Peut-être pas l'année prochaine, mais à un moment. J'aimerais voir ce que ça donne.

Il ferma les yeux, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres, méditant sur des choses que son meilleur ami ignorait.

La statue pivota soudainement, et les cinq adolescents se relevèrent avec déférence, étrangement émus. De discrets bruits de pas se firent entendre puis Remus Lupin apparut dans leur champ de vision. Il leur sourit, ne paraissant pas particulièrement surpris des les voir.

-Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, conseilla-t-il. Tout ceci prendra du temps, mais la situation de Sirius va s'améliorer.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux et un sourire extatique naquit sur son visage.

-Vous allez partir, à présent, c'est ça ? l'attaqua Harry.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Harry. Mais nous nous reverrons.

Le Survivant lui tendit une main qu'il serra.

-Bonne continuation, Remus. Merci de m'avoir appris le sortilège du Patronus, et pour cette année d'enseignement.

L'homme hocha la tête, une expression de profonde émotion ancrée sur son visage, puis il s'éclipsa rapidement. Harry posa un pied sur le passage de l'aigle avant qu'il ne se referme.

-Tu viens ? s'enquit-il en direction de son jumeau.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous devriez... tenta Hermione.

Lucifer hésita, mais son instinct lui dictait de suivre son jumeau et de revoir Sirius. Il désirait vérifier qu'il allait bien, et se laisser emporter par sa curiosité maladive. Il pressa la main de Noah, qui lui rendit son geste, et suivit son frère jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

L'un comme l'autre furent surpris par le silence qui régnait. La voix du directeur retentit et ils se reculèrent par réflexe.

-Je dois contacter Cornelius Fudge et le Département de la Justice Magique. Je vous laisse vous retrouver, messieurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme préoccupé, qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec un soupir en apercevant les deux jeunes Potter. Il descendit les escaliers et Harry et Lucifer entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

Sirius et James se trouvaient dos à eux, assis sur deux chaises en zinc, une troisième les séparant. L'ancien prisonnier avait toujours cette apparence de fou en mauvaise santé et une barbe de trois jours couvrait le visage de l'Auror. Aucun des deux ne fit réellement attention à l'arrivée de deux témoins et les deux frères choisirent de demeurer sur le pas de la porte. James se leva et ébouriffa nerveusement ses cheveux.

-J'irai voir un guérisseur pour tenter de retrouver la mémoire, à présent que je sais ce que je recherche. Lorsque je me rétracterai, tu seras libre.

-Et tout le long du procès, je vais regagner Azkaban. Je me suis évadé il est très peu probable qu'ils oublient ce fait.

Un éclat malicieux éclaira le visage de l'Auror.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de te montrer avant qu'ils aient admis ton innocence, fit-il remarquer. Viens chez moi, nul n'ira te chercher là-bas et tu pourras sortir sous ta forme Animagus. Tu auras le...

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais venir à l'endroit qui m'a tout fait perdre, James ? En compagnie d'un homme que je croyais être mon meilleur ami et qui a décidé de croire, malgré les années passées ensemble à se jurer qu'on mourrait l'un pour l'autre, que j'avais choisi de le vendre à Voldemort ?

Le visage de James devint livide et son sourire s'évanouit brusquement.

-J'ai autant perdu que toi, Sirius, répondit-il durement. J'ai perdu la femme que j'aimais et la prophétie qui pèse sur mon enfant risque de me le prendre à tout instant. Je me suis réveillé sans souvenirs du dernier mois, et on m'a annoncé que mon meilleur ami avait pris tout ce à quoi je tenais et assassiné un autre de mes meilleurs amis, alors que la veille encore, j'étais heureux avec mes enfants et ma femme. Crois-tu réellement que j'avais le recul nécessaire pour comprendre une vérité aussi tordue ? Crois-tu que ces douze années ont été un parfait bonheur ? Pas un instant ne s'est écoulé sans que je ressente l'absence de Lily et l'amertume de la trahison.

Sirius se leva brusquement. Il faisait une tête de plus que son ancien camarade et bien qu'il fut frêle et mal en point, l'éclair vigoureux dans ses yeux gris ne trompait pas sur ses capacités.

-Tu as deux enfants avec toi, et tu n'as pas perdu douze années de ta vie, grinça-t-il. Je ne te ferais pas l'affront de nier une douleur que je sais réelle, et nous aurons tout le temps pour en parler.

Il s'approcha du père, jusqu'à ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux.

-En revanche, James, tu as eu douze ans pour ruminer ta douleur. Douze ans, durant lesquels pas une seule fois tu n'as imaginé que peut-être, j'étais innocent. J'ai été renié par ma propre mère le jour où j'ai refusé de rejoindre Voldemort. Tu aurais du savoir que jamais je ne renierai ce en quoi nous croyions. J'étais à tes côtés quand tu t'échinais à séduire Lily, puis nous avons commencé à nous apprécier mutuellement. J'étais témoin à ton mariage et parrain de l'un de tes fils. Tu aurais dû savoir, puisque nous avions passé dix ans à nous voir chaque jour, que jamais je n'aurais détruit ce petit monde auquel je tenais autant que toi.

-Je ne m'attardais jamais sur ces pensées, figures-toi ! Elles étaient bien trop douloureuses !

La voix de James monta d'un octave, et Harry émit un son étranglé. Lucifer observa le teint pâle de son jumeau mais n'osa pas bouger. La tension crépitait entre les deux hommes n'importe quel mouvement ou mot pouvait mettre le feu aux poudres.

-Ne pas t'attarder sur ce qui te dérange a toujours été un de tes pires défauts, siffla l'évadé.

La colère de son ancien ami parut retomber et il passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Je comprends ta rancoeur, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison, ce que tu as vécu est en grande partie de ma faute. Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. Je ne peux rien faire, Sirius, à part m'excuser, t'innocenter et t'aider à reprendre pied dans une nouvelle vie.

-Je n'ai pas, terminé, James. J'ai attendu douze ans pour m'exprimer, et je vais terminer, si tu le permet.

Le menton levé de l'homme le défiait de refuser, mais l'Auror hocha la tête.

-Toutes ces années, enfermé, et tout ce qui pouvait me faire tenir était l'espoir que tu m'écrives, que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne me libérais pas. La certitude de mon innocence, et les souvenirs de Poudlard. Savoir que tu étais en vie, que Harry et Lucifer vivaient, que je n'avais pas tout perdu. Notre amitié subsiste dans mon cœur, et je viendrais te voir, mais je préfère aller vivre chez Remus pour le moment.

L'expression sur le visage de son père secoua le rouquin malgré lui. Enfin, Sirius ouvrit les bras, avec une hésitation marquée, et enlaça son ami, qui lui rendit son étreinte avec soulagement.

Puis ils semblèrent enfin se rendre compte que Lucifer et Harry avaient assisté à toute l'entrevue. Le visage de James s'assombrit.

-J'aurais aimé que vous restiez en dehors de cette conversation, les tança-t-il.

-Je suis désolé, murmura le Survivant.

Au filet de voix qui sortait de sa gorge, il paraissait évident qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir assisté à l'entrevue. Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit contenance, carra les épaules et se dirigea vers Sirius.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois libre !

L'homme lui offrit un sourire qui le rajeunir de dix ans.

-Je suis encore un hors-la-loi pour l'instant. Nous allons pouvoir discuter, il y a tant de choses que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire...

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas déjeuner quand Harry rentrera de Poudlard ? proposa James.

Sirius inspira profondément, tentant ostensiblement de garder son calme.

-Lucifer rentrera de Poudlard également, lança-t-il.

-Il sera chez sa tante, à ce moment là, répondit James. Je ne sais pas quand il viendra au Manoir, mais tu es bien sûr le bienvenu quand...

-Il n'a rien à faire là-bas, gronda l'évadé. C'est ton fils.

Le visage de l'Auror se ferma tandis que Lucifer passait nerveusement son pouce sur chacun de ses ongles à peu près limés et que son frère se tendait à côté de lui.

-Que ce soit clair, Sirius, déclara James. Il s'est produit de nombreuses choses en douze ans et j'ai du prendre des décisions. J'élève mes enfants et j'estime m'en sortir bien. Harry est génial, altruiste et courageux. Lucifer n'aurait pas supporté d'être dans l'ombre et les événements qui se succèdent me confortent dans ce sens. Ils sont tous les deux mes fils, mais la barrière du sang protège Lucifer et je protège Harry.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Je t'entends depuis trois heures parler de tes enfants et je te connais. La façon dont tu te comportes avec Lucifer est ignoble, James. Tu l'as abandonné, comme tu m'as abandonné. J'ai été le voir chez les Dursley... As-tu idée de ce qui s'est produit, de la façon dont il est mis de côté par eux et par toi, l'homme qui aurait dû l'aimer inconditionnellement ?

-Sirius, l'avertit son ami.

-Il est ton fils, oui, mais un fils que tu négliges et que tu maltraites. Tu as séparé deux jumeaux. Tu as repensé à ces instants où ils étaient laissés ensembles, si proches que vous en aviez les larmes aux yeux, Lily et toi ? Dès qu'ils étaient dans deux pièces différentes, ils se cherchaient. Aujourd'hui, ils sont presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et pourtant, ils sont proches malgré eux. Séparer des jumeaux, des frères. Par le caleçon de Merlin, Cornedrue, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai laissé Regulus derrière moi ? Quand Lily s'est battue avec sa sœur ? On voit que tu es fils unique !

-Je t'interdis...

-Vraiment ? Malheureusement pour toi, personne n'a jamais réussi à m'interdire grand chose. Je désapprouve ce que tu as fait, James. Je ne peux pas comprendre ta décision, et pourtant, mes parents m'ont renié, mais ce gamin, tu y tenais comme à la prunelle de tes yeux la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Tu le portais, le chatouillais, lui promettais qu'il était aussi beau que sa mère...

James parut perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il balança son poing vers le visage de Sirius, heurtant avec habilité le mur qui se trouvait à côté. Puis il se souvint d'où il se trouvait, et se calma aussitôt, attrapant Harry par les épaules et passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je crois que tu as raison d'aller chez Remus, confirma-t-il, glacial. Nous allons devoir laisser faire le temps.

Lucider pleurait, de nouveau et son jumeau, bien que plus impassible, ne paraissait pas en meilleur état. Sirius eut un faible rictus.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier, les garçons. Vous avez sauvé mon âme et ma vie. Lucifer, je t'écrirais cet été, mais il me semble que tu as un chat et non un hibou... Les oiseaux attendront tes lettres de retour. La même chose vaut pour toi Harry, bien sûr... Je crois que Dumbledore va revenir. Prenez soin de vous.

Il se rassit sur la chaise et Lucifer jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère avant de décider que quitter le bureau était la meilleure solution, bien que son cœur paraisse sur le point d'exploser.

* * *

Les résultats des examens furent accrochés le dernier jour, et n'affichèrent aucune grosse surprise. Les troisièmes années de Poufsouffle bouclèrent leurs bagages avant de se diriger vers le banquet de fin d'année.

-L'année prochaine, nous consacrerons notre temps libre à réécrire et éclairer l'histoire de l'Ancienne Salle Commune, commenta Noah d'un ton songeur. Je demanderai à mes parents s'ils savent comment accéder aux archives. Nous devons connaître le compte rendu du jugement.

Ernie et Justin avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Lucifer tendit les mains vers son meilleur ami et l'étreignit avec force.

-Ces dernières semaines n'ont pas été faciles, et j'en suis désolé, admit-il. Je crains que cette plongée dans l'Histoire et sa juridiction ne nous éprouve un peu plus encore, mais justice sera faite. Nous accomplirons le Devoir de Mémoire.

Il sentit son cou s'humidifier et serra un peu plus son meilleur ami.

-Je crois que ça fait beaucoup, bredouilla Noah, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Je sais.

Son meilleur ami tenta un sourire puis se recula et essuya ses larmes. Lucifer passa un bras autour de son cou tandis que leur respiration s'apaisait. La scène entre son père et Sirius Black l'avaient profondément ébranlé mais en cet instant, il oubliait les diverses sensations pour se concentrer uniquement sur le chagrin de Noah.

-Je te remercie de toujours être là pour moi, souffla-t-il. Je te promets que je resterai, toujours. Notre amitié ne se délitera pas, Noah. Je suis là.

Doucement, lentement, le garçon relâcha la pression des derniers jours et ils purent descendre fêter la fin d'année.

Ils se sentaient en décalage avec les autres plein d'émotions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les vacances où les examens. Susan les observait avec une expression songeuse et Sally-Ann mordillait un bout de pain.

-Tu veux parler de cet été, maintenant ou plus tard ? s'enquit doucement Noah.

La jeune fille releva ses yeux marrons et secoua la tête.

-Non. En revanche, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est produit.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Elle ne leur tiendrait pas rigueur de leur absence de réponse, mais ils ne voulaient pas ignorer sa demande.

-Nous ne pouvons pas tout te raconter, déclara Lucifer, mais dans le train, tu sauras.

-Bien, répondit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Désirez vous que je sois présente, ou vais-je m'installer avec Hannah ? intervint Susan.

Sa tante travaillait au Ministère, département de la justice magique. James entreprendrait bientôt les démarches pour libérer Sirius, mais Susan était droite et intègre.

-Tu peux choisir de venir, décida le rouquin, mais le récit inclura des éléments que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de connaître tout de suite, des dangers et des secrets que tu ne veux pas forcément endurer.

-Alors nous ne ferons de nouveau le voyage ensemble que l'année prochaine, sourit-elle.

Noah la considéra avec un profond respect, et ils enchaînèrent sur des sujets plus légers.

-Il me semble que ma famille sera réquisitionnée pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, déclara la jeune Bones. Je suis à peu près certaine d'y assister, puisqu'elle se déroule au Royaume-Uni.

-J'irai également, déclara Noah, que ce soit avec une gouvernante ou mes parents. Lucifer, si tu le désires, je suis certain qu'ils ne verront aucune objection à ce que nous t'invitions.

Les durs mots de James à propos des billets résonnaient encore dans leurs esprits et le rouquin secoua la tête, incapable de refuser ou d'accepter. Sally-Ann fit une remarque sur le dégradé qui prenait forme dans ses cheveux, et il eut enfin l'impression de respirer.

* * *

Trouver Harry parmi tous les étudiants en partance pour la gare de Pré-Au-Lard ne fut pas aisé, mais Lucifer parvint à l'atteindre alors qu'il sortait d'une diligence.

-Je savais que tu viendrais me parler, soupira son jumeau, le regard fuyant. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Lucifer eut l'impression d'être renvoyé deux ans en arrière et un pic de douleur dans sa poitrine le fit haleter.

-Ecoute... tu peux... voyager avec moi. M'écrire. Mais... Je ne veux pas parler de... tout ça.

-Je ne le désire pas non plus. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

La scène se rejouait devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne s'endorme et il en rêvait. Elle demeurait toujours aussi douloureuse. A l'instar de son frère, il regrettait d'avoir assisté à la mise au point entre James Potter et Sirius Black.

-Le problème dans cette question est qu'elle nous ramène aux événements. Je vais bien, d'accord ? Ne t'en fais pas. Je... On devra... affronter ça... Un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Pour cet été... Je t'ai promis qu'on volerait ensemble. N'oublie pas d'apporter ton Eclair de Feu. Et... Je crois qu'on ira à la Coupe du Monde ensemble.

Incapable de répondre, Lucifer obéit à une impulsion et entoura son jumeau de ses bras, largement, maladroitement, et Harry tapota son dos, mal à l'aise.

-Nos Patronus s'harmonisent très bien. J'ai été heureux de partager ces instants avec toi.

Son honnêteté brute surprirent le Survivant, qui s'immobilisa.

-Moi aussi, marmonna-t-il. Nous pourrons aller à Pré-Au-Lard l'année prochaine, normalement... J'aimerais bien visiter Zonko avec toi.

Il se débattait avec les mots, mais Lucifer le relâcha en sentant un immense soulagement l'envahir. La proximité acquise demeurait, malgré les malaises et les maladresses. Sally-Ann lui cria qu'ils allaient manquer le train et il la rejoignit tant bien que mal, Korrigan crachant dans son panier.

* * *

Ils omirent le Retourneur de Temps dans leur récit à Sally-Ann, l'informant simplement que Buck s'était échappé, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, le récit et la preuve de son innocence, puis que l'homme était parti sans préciser les circonstances. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, encaissant les informations.

-Donc Peter Pettigrow est dans la nature, si j'ai bien suivi, réfléchit-elle. Je suis désolée qu'il soit ton parrain.

Un oiseau entra à ce moment là dans leur compartiment, lâcha une lettre à Lucifer puis repartit à toute vitesse. Les trois Poufsouffle fixèrent la porte, les yeux ronds, et le garçon sortit avec appréhension le parchemin. Il s'agissait d'une écriture inconnue.

 _Cher Lucifer,_

 _Je suis navré que Harry et toi aient enduré le spectacle dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ces mots n'auraient pas dû être entendus de vous._

 _Je ne regrette pas un seul mot que j'ai dit à ton père sur la façon dont il te traitait. Je ne suis pas d'accord, et il est, et lui seul, en tort. Ce n'est pas facile à entendre, je le sais. J'avais ton âge à peu près lorsque mes relations avec mes parents sont devenues insupportables. Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est ce qu'il faut que tu saches, et dont tu dois être convaincu._

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'éclaircir certains points lorsque nous nous sommes vus. J'ai été nommé parrain de Harry, mais je prendrai autant soin de lui que de toi, comme si tu étais également mon filleul._

 _C'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'Eclair de Feu à Noël. Je savais que ton frère avait perdu le sien, et je vous ai offert ce balai à vous deux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu voler, mais je me souviens que tu appréciais cela autant que ton frère, quand vous étiez petits._

 _Nous nous reverrons bientôt, et je t'écrirai de nouveau d'ici quelques jours._

 _Prends soin de toi,_

 _Sirius._

Il fixa les mots inscrits à la plume, les relut longuement, incapable d'en détacher son regard. L'émotion qui le transperçait possédait une touche inconnue mais puissante, qui le bouleversait.

-Je...

Il inspira profondément, et prit la main de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait exprimer son ressenti, n'osait formuler un fol espoir, et il se contenta de montrer la lettre aux deux autres, qui parurent heureux.

Le train s'arrêta, et les élèves descendirent. Sally-Ann se figea sur la dernière marche du wagon, puis avec une expression résignée, se retourna.

-A dans deux mois, les garçons, puisque je n'ai aucune intention de venir camper pour voir des gens se passer une balle. Ne vous attirez pas d'ennuis !

Ils lui sourirent et elle traversa la barrière tandis qu'il la suivaient du regard avec inquiétude. Sur le quai, Lucifer reconnut la gouvernante de son meilleur ami.

-Tu vas me manquer, s'étrangla Noah.

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire face à ma tante, dit-il, fermant les yeux pour effacer les larmes qui menaçaient de perler. Je vais devoir admettre la façon dont James a effacé ses droits sur moi. Tu me manquera, Noah. Nous nous reverrons... à la Coupe de Quidditch, au moins.

Ils s'étreignirent puis, avec un dernier regard, partirent retrouver celles qui les accueillaient.

* * *

Pétunia se trouvait seule près de la voie dix et ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle vit arriver son neveu avec sa valise et un chat furieux d'être de nouveau enfermé. Lucifer posa ses bagages par terre avec nervosité.

-James... Je n'ai pas pu aller à Pré-Au-Lard... Pas sans enfreindre le règlement. Le criminel qui s'est échappé... James a décidé que ton autorisation ne valait rien, et quoi que j'ai pu dire...

Il surprit un éclat dur dans ses yeux et serra les dents, l'angoisse montant peu à peu dans sa poitrine.

-Es-tu en bonne santé, cette fois ? demanda Pétunia en ignorant sa déclaration.

-J'ai été griffé par un loup-garou, mais je vais bien. Je vais garder la marque, mais...

Il se sentait misérable. Incapable de suivre les instructions de sa tante, de lui épargner des inquiétudes.

-Cette école n'est bonne qu'à vous mettre en danger, persifla sa tante en secouant la tête avec fureur. Tu me montreras ta blessure à la maison, et il est hors de question que tu fasses quoi que ce soit qui puisse te causer des ennuis cet été, suis-je claire ? En ce qui concerne l'année prochaine, je ne suis visiblement pas apte à te protéger dans l'enceinte de cette école de...

Elle s'interrompit, lui lança un coup d'oeil et empoigna férocement sa valise. Dans sa cage, Korrigan feula.

* * *

Il n'avait plus été torse nu devant sa tante depuis des années et se retrouver dans la salle de bain parfaitement propre du 4, Privet Drive avec Pétunia qui examinait une plaie récente le déconcerta grandement. Il déblatérait ce qui s'était produit dans la Cabane Hurlante, et la femme se tendit en entendant que son parrain était un criminel.

-Trouve moi une photo de lui, ordonna-t-elle. Si jamais il tente de t'approcher ou de t'écrire, préviens moi immédiatement.

-Oui, promit-il.

-C'est propre. Celle qui t'a soigné a fait du bon travail, mais tu n'avais pas besoin d'une cicatrice de plus. Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de teindre de nouveau tes cheveux, histoire d'avoir l'air soigné.

S'il fut étonné qu'elle connaisse l'existence du zig-zag allongé qui se trouvait sur son cou, conséquence des débris tombés dans le lit lorsque son frère avait vaincu Voldemort, il se sentit rougir devant sa remarque. Elle paraissait sèche, mais chacun de ses mots depuis qu'elle l'avait récupéré à Poudlard s'inquiétait de lui et avait pour vocation de l'éduquer.

-Rhabille-toi. Vernon et Dudley sont à un match de foot. Si tu veux utiliser le magnétoscope, tu peux.

-Je n'ai pas encore pu regarder les cassettes de Shakespeare que tu m'as offerte, acquiesça-t-il. Je peux t'aider à faire à manger, si tu veux.

-Occupe toi de te reposer, cingla-t-elle.

Il tressaillit mais obtempéra et lança Macbeth. Pétunia rangea la cuisine puis vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, observant la pièce de théâtre d'un air dubitatif.

-J'ose espérer que les prédictions de vos voyantes sont plus claires, commenta-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

Lucifer se souvint de la prophétie de Trelawney, et d'une autre, à laquelle James, et même Harry avaient fait allusion.

-Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-il prudemment.

Elle eut un reniflement méprisant, laissant son neveu perdre le fil de la pièce et s'interroger sur les prophéties et les prédictions. Voldemort allait-il revenir ? Ne pourraient-ils l'en empêcher ? Qu'adviendrait-il du monde magique, et de Harry ?

-Concentre toi ! le tança-t-elle.

Il s'obligea à se détendre, à tenter d'occulter ses angoisses de l'année écoulée. Sur une étagère, il nota la boîte presque terminée de Fondants du Chaudron qu'il lui avait envoyée, et un large sourire se peignit sur son visage.

Pétunia l'élevait. Elle prêtait plus attention que James à ce qu'il était, elle l'éduquait.

Elle avait sa place, quoi qu'il put en dire.

Et il serait aux côtés de son jumeau, avec Noah, jusqu'à la toute fin.

 **Oui, encore du blabla auteur. Mais c'est primordial.**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que je suis désormais officiellement une auteur publiée ! J'ai été édité chez Rroyzz, et je suis aux anges.**

 **Mon livre s'appelle Le Sang de l'Honneur, par Léonor Baumann. Il explore des royaumes avec chacun leur propre culture, et une part de psychologie des personnages. Je pense qu'il peut vous plaire, si vous avez aimé l'Ancienne Salle Commune et les aventures de Lucifer et Noah. Il est difficilement trouvable en librairie (normalement la Fnac doit pouvoir l'atteindre), mais sinon, il y a le site de l'éditeur.**

 **Je serai à plusieurs festivals, aussi, comme celui des Imaginales au printemps, mais je vous tiendrai au courant le moment venu (et je mettrai un lien sur mon profil).**

 **Bonne continuation à tous, et à bientôt pour le Tome 4 !**


	11. Oyez Oyez

Le **Tome 4** est désormais disponible, sous le nom des **Chemins Perdus** , ainsi que son premier (et relativement long) chapitre !

 **Je vais ensuite répondre à la review de Reader, qui m'a fait un immense plaisir. Merci.**

Merci beaucoup ! Si jamais tu en viens à lire Le Sang de l'Honneur, je serai curieuse d'avoir ton avis !

Je suis heureuse que les passages avec Sirius et Remus t'aient plu. Malheureusement, comme dans le livre, on verra peu Remus dans Les Chemins Perdus, mais je pense que les passages avec Sirius devraient te plaire !

Je pense que j'ai pris autant de plaisir à écrire la scène où Sirius perds patience contre James que vous à la lire...

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes commentaires sont toujours un plaisir à lire ! Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !


End file.
